Halloween Night Wish
by Superkay
Summary: Day after day after day. She is stuck looking at the creatures of light. Always stuck in their blinding radiance. Now Sunako Nakahara finds herself wishing she could be with a creature of darkness. Remember the saying...be careful what you wish for... Special guests from Miyazaki's Howl's Moving Castle
1. A Simple Wish

A man in a black cloak rose to his feet, tossing his white chalk to the side. He just drew a pentagram on the floor with Latin words on each line. He gave small chuckle as he looked to the cat puppet on his hands rubbing his hands together.

"Yes Belzeneff," he spoke softly, "Tonight is the perfect night to finally summon it. A full moon on Halloween night, it's as if the stars aligned themselves to aid me." He chuckled evilly and lifted his hand, "I shall not waste this opportunity."

Just as he was about to recite there was a soft tapping on his door. The tanned cat puppet on his hand dropped his head down as if sighing.

"Patience my friend," he said softly to the puppet as he walked toward the door, "Who is it?"

"It me big brother," said a female voice sweetly.

"K-Kirimi!" he said a bit shocked and excited. For as long as he had known his little sister, she never braved to knock on his door. Slowly he cracked open the door so she could only see him and not the dark room the he knew she would be frightened of. "It's a pleasure and a surprise to see you. How can I help you?"

Her blue eyes looked up at him with nervousness, as she suckled lightly on the tip of her finger, "well it's just that…tonight is Halloween and mom and dad are busy…I knew since you like the dark you can protect me soo…so…"

"You wish for me to come with you to go trick or treating?" he asked.

"Y-yeah! Can you do it?"

"Anything for my dear little sister," He gave her a pat on the head, causing a series of giggles.

"Thank you big brother," she bounced around on her toes, "I just need to get ready."

"As do I. I will come to your room and get you. I have a …friend… I wish to invite."

"Ok!" she grinned as she ran down the hall. He didn't close his door until she was well out of sight.

"Now let's continue where we left off."

He stood before the pentagram on the floor and lifted his hands, "Sacred deities and creatures of the night. It is your faithful servant Umehito Nekozawa thank you for the blessing of my sister and allowing her to slowly accept the darkness. However I have a wish. Bring a creature that enjoys the dark arts as well as I bring me a creature of darkness!" he chuckled as he pulled a skull from his cloak and placed in the middle of the floor, "Please accept this skull as a sacrifice that I may meet this creature if only for a night. Hear my plea and let it come to fruition!"

For a moment it was silent in his room. Nekozawa was starting to think that his plea was being ignored until the moonlight from the window shined brightly on the floor. At first a small spark of electricity, then another, until the pentagram was engulfed.

"Oh?" he looked down raised an eyebrow, "What do we have here?"

Slowly a dark shadow engulfed the pentagram and the skull slowly sank and disappeared into the ground. He tilted his head back and laughed menacingly thinking of what horror would be blessed to him.

Meanwhile on the other end of Japan in a gigantic white mansion a girl was locked in the confines of her room. The shelves were full of her favorite internal organs in jars, a box full of banned horror movies, a floor cluttered with sweets, and black curtains blocking out all sunlight. In fact, any illumination was coming from the TV.

A girl with long black hair and purple eyes giggles as she watched the girl on TV running from a skeleton.

"Oh I love this movie," she giggled, "What I love best is when Skeleton rips out her organs and throws them on the wall."

When she reached for her chocolate pocky she looked at the time on her skull alarm clock. 7:28 pm.

"Oh no…" she pouted, "Soon I will have to leave my room and join the creatures of light." She rose to her feet and walked over to her human anatomy manikin Hiroshi. His boy was half normal skin, while the other half display the structures of the muscles of a normal human male…well minus organ. Even so he was her best friend. "Oh Hiroshi…" she sighed and grabbed his stiff hands, "I don't want to go down there. I want to stay here, in the dark with you. You are the only one who understands me..."

Her head jolted up when she heard a cynical laughter coming from her room.

"I…don't remember that laugh in the movie," she quickly paused the movie but the laughter continued. "W-what's making that noise?"

She lost track of thought when with harsh kick her door flew open and light filler her room causing her to let out a shriek of pain, "AAAAAHH! It's too bright!"

"Nakahara!" yelled the man in yellow hair, "I want your fried shrimp tonight!"

She used her arm to cover her eyes and attempted to glare at him, "Why on earth would I make my shrimp when you wouldn't even decorate the house for Halloween!"

"We did that last year!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Besides your room is creepy 24/7!"

Finally able to semi tolerate the light she gave him a healthy kick to the chest causing him to hit the wall behind him.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You idiotic creature of light! You know I love Halloween more than any other holiday. I love it more than even my own birthday." She put a hand over her heart and grinned, "It would be wonderful if I could celebrate it every day."

"Kyohei!" Yelled a man with black hair, "What are you doing in Sunako's room?"

"I wanted food!" he whined as he kicked his feet like an infant. "I'm frikken hungry!"

"Hungry or not," Said another gorgeous man with red hair, "A true gentleman would allow a young lady a little privacy. It's simply barbaric to invade a young maiden's room." He shuddered and took a step back from Sunako's bed room door, "No matter how creepy it may be."

A young man with short yellow hair and big eyes followed up and hid behind him, "Ranmaru's right…her room is a bit…scary. I tried to get used to it," his large eyes filled with tears and his his face in hands, "but I still can't!"

Sunako looked from face to face to face…then screamed as blood rushed from her nose into Kyohei's face.

"Gross!" he used his sleeve to wipe off the blood and growled when she tried to disappear into her room, "Come out and cook damn it!"

"I will later!" she yelled and slammed the door closed. While the yelled continued on the other side of the door she looked down at the ground, gasping for air as the last bit of blood from her nose dripped onto the ground.

"I can't stand these creatures of light," she gasped, "Why can't I be with a creature of darkness!" she wailed then her voice went as soft as a whisper, "Even…even if only for a night."

She looked up when she heard the menacing laughter.

"Huh? Who's there?" she asked to darkness.

Suddenly in the middle of her a huge circular shadowed appeared, looking more like a black vortex.

"Am…am I supposed to walk through there?" She didn't know who she was asking, the words seemed to have simply slipped from her lips.

However her decision was final when a skeleton slowly rose from the ground.

Pink hearts appeared over her eyes and she screamed in delight, "SKULL!" she ran and grabbed the skeleton, but as soon as her fingers touched it she started to sink back in the ground, "AAAH Someone help me!"

Her door busted open again and Kyohei, Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki stood in the door way, all eyes wide in confusion, "What the hell is going on?"

"So radiant!" she screamed.

"We don't have time for this!" Kyohei yelled in exasperation. In a panic he reached for Hiroshi. Holding the manikin by the legs he pointed the head toward Sunako, "Grab hold!"

Sunako used her free hand to grab the manikin's only to hear a definite pop when the head detached from the body. With a loud yell she sank completely into the shadow and out of sight.

"No..." he gasped looking at the ground.

Ranmaru put a hand on his shoulder, "You going to be ok?"

"Who's gonna make me dinner?" he said in a sad voice.

"You idiot! Think of how pissed off aunty will be when she finds out Sunako isn't here!"

The whole room went completely silent, all of their faces pale white, thinking of the punishment she could ensue.

"We're screwed..aren't we?" Yuki said in a shrieking scared voice.

"Yeah," the other three said in unison, "We are totally screwed."

Nekozawa paced back and forth in his dark room, the only light coming from the moon. He almost felt as though he had a wish taken from him. Feeling depressed and disappointed he squatted down and rubbed his finger onto the carpet floor.

Belzeneff tapped him on the shoulder to grab his attention.

"What is it?" he said in a sappy tone, "Don't tell me that you are going to gloat in the fact that I am nothing. That even though I am the President of the Dark Arts Club…I am a complete failure at it?"

Ignoring his woes the puppet continued to point his cloth arm at something behind him. Slowly Nekozawa turned to see something emerging from the ground. Slowly he walked toward it. As the figured emerged it was a tall woman….an exceptionally tall woman. Her bang were cut so her purple eyes could be seen, her ebony hair flowed long all the way to her lower back. She was wearing a white sweatshirt, sweatpants, and slippers. Her left hand was carrying the skull and her right hand holding tightly to a manikin with half of its face revealing the structure of muscle and blood veins.

"Where am I?" she asked him, "And who are you?"

He gave a grin and bowed from the waist down, "My name is Umehito Nekozawa and I summoned you here with the power of the dark arts." He then pointed to the cat puppet on his hand, " Oh, and this is my loyal friend Belzeneff."

"D-dark …Ar…" Sunako lost her attention to him and glanced back in the background to see an alter with skulls and candles, "SKULLS!" She yelled loudly and ran over to pet the skulls on her head, "Y-you actually like this too?"

"But of course. How can one cast a spell without a skeleton?" he said with a grin, "However, back to the subject at hand. Would you be so kind as to join my sister and I on this Halloween night?"

Sunako wiped the tears from her eyes, "F-finally a creature of darkness like me. I have been living with creatures of light for so long!"

Shocked at her tears he quickly ran to his closet and pulled out one, of the many, black cloaks that clung to a metal hanger. He brought it over to her and grinned. "If you are going out with us then you will need an appropriate costume. How about the grim reaper?"

She jumped with a squeal of delight and tried to reach for it but her hands were full.

"Well maybe you should put those down first." He suggested, "I will be hard to carry a scythe and a bag of candy if your hands are already full."

"B-but Hiroshi," Sunako mumbled, "It's bad enough that I couldn't bring Hiroshi's body, but all I have left is his head…and I don't want him to get stolen again."

"I understand the feeling," Nekozawa picked up a skull from his alter and lifted it high, "I don't know what I would do if someone stole one of these from me." He quickly brought the skull down and Belzeneff began to rub its little cloth paws on it while Nekozawa voice got surprisingly raspy and dark, "Probably put a curse on their eternal soul, so that for the rest of their life all they would know is suffering and misery!" He burst out in a deviant laughter but looked at Sunako and quickly recovered by clearing his throat, "there is no need to worry. I promise you." He snapped his fingers and a tall, tanned, bald butler walked in with a scar over his right eye.

"Yes master?" He gave a deep bow as his deep voice vibrated though the room, "How may I serve you?"

"I have a guest who will be coming with us to go trick or treating tonight. I need you to watch that Manikin head. There is to be no harm what so ever to come to it."

"As you wish sir. I will lay down my life for it."

Sunako was surprised. Never dreamed of a place like this. Creepy butler, dark rooms with skulls. She couldn't wait to see the rest of the building.

The man extended his hand, "If the mistress would be so kind as to hand me the manikin and skull."

She was hesitant at first but eventually she put both objects in his hand. "Thank you for your cooperation. I promise I won't disappoint you."

Nekozawa opened the door and slowly light filtered into the room.

"So bright!" she squealed as though she was in pain.

"My sincerest apologies," he walked over to her and helped her in the cloak, "I wear these all the time to protect me from the sunlight, it should work on you as well."

"You don't like the sunlight either?" she asked in astonishment.

He gave an obvious shiver, "I can't stand the sunlight. Whenever I'm in its rays of lights I feel as though I'm melting."

She starred spinning around in happiness, 'Finally someone who can understand me. I feel the same way too. Especially with the creatures of light I live with," Small black hearts floated around her as she stared and Nekozawa.

Under the black cloak he found himself blushing and rushing toward the door, "F-follow me. The scything is hanging in the hallway. We can grab it on our way to get my sister Kirimi."

Sunako quickly followed behind, she let out sigh of happiness to feel the effectiveness of the cloak. As they started to walk down the hall her thoughts swam of what the sister might look like. From what she could see, it looked like Nekozawa had black hair. Maybe it's heredity. Maybe his sister had a room filled with jarred organs, severed heads, and maybe some splatter films.

"Sunako?" he asked.

"h-huh?" she looked up and was greeted with a scythe handle in her face.

"Are you ok? I called you name 4 times and you were yet to respond."

"No, merely thinking about what a wonderful Halloween t his is going to be." She grabbed the scythe and rubbed her cheek against the polished wooden handle. "so lovely."

Nekozawa could only smile as the continued to walk down the massive hallway.

"Ah here we are," They both stood in front of a large white door. "This is my sister Kirimi's room."

Sunako opened the door and gasped at what she saw. "This isn't what I expected at all," her tone tone disappointed.

The sister of the creature of darkness was a creature of light. Here room was dark but she was wearing a pink dress and a crown to make her have the appearance of a princess.

"Is this your friend big brother?" she skipped happily over to Sunako and noticed her shivering, "Wow you remind of big brother a lot."

"So it's just that… you are a radiant creature of light. If it weren't for t his cloak I wouldn't be able to gaze down at you."

"Oh you must be afraid of the light too!" she smiled innocently. "Then you can protect me from the darkness too!"

Sunako tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Yes," Nekozawa interrupted, "She is going to be joining use and keeping anything dark and creepy away from you."

"Yay!" Kirimi ran past them toward the door, giggling happily.

He waited until she was further down the hall before he started talking, "You look surprised and you have a right to be. You see, even though I like the darkness Kirmi likes the light and for a long time we weren't able to talk. She was…scared of me. However, thanks to some friends of mine she's not afraid of me anymore. Well…not as much."

"It must have been hard," Sunako spoke softly as she walked beside him, "To have your own sister afraid of you. I've never had one so I can't even imagine."

"Well that was a long time ago." He gave a soft chuckle, "However we have to hurry." He looked down at his watch. "In less than 3 hours I have to return you home."

"At midnight?"

"Yes. Sort of like a Cinderella story I suppose. Halloween night is when the spirits are most active, however at midnight, they give one last burst of energy before going back to rest. So it would be wise to get you back home by then."

"Oh well that shouldn't be too hard." Sunako said with a simple shrug.

"Big brother!" Kirmi called as she stood at the doors, "Come on let's go!"

"But of course Kirimi." Nekozawa opened the door and the three of them slowly walked out to enjoy the cool Halloween night.

Meanwhile, a maid ran around frantically looking for her master only to bump into the butler with a scar over his eye.

"Ow!" she slowly rose to her feet and wiping the dirt from her outfit,

"Are you alright?" his voice was monotone, for a moment she didn't know if he cared or not.

"I'm fine, but have you seen the Master I completely forgot to fix his watch."

"He, the mistress, and their friend have already left to go trick or treating." He said.

"Oh well," she said cheerfully, "Well it is only off by 15 minutes or so. I'm sure it's no big deal."


	2. A Small Problem

Sunako stepped out of the 30 foot limousine and walked into a paradise that she could only dream of. The dark benevolent night was set at an eerie glow from the haunted houses as far as the eye could see, each with their own theme. One was more around jack the ripper, another based on the headless horsemen, and naturally she squealed at the sight of the house that was based around the glorious skeletons.

Sunako could only squeal in delight at the view, with her cheeks turning a dark pink, "T-this is absolutely amazing. I never want to leave!"

Kirmi walked daintily by Sunako with a large grin, "Isn't this great. All the neighbors bought a house or two just so they could decorate it for Halloween."

"Oh does this mean that you and your brother did one too?" Sunako's eyes went big with anticipation, "Where is it? Where is it? I must Must MUST see it!" She looked up and Nekozawa only to see him sigh underneath the dark cloak.

"Well you see…I've been…banned from designing anything for Halloween," the puppet cat Belzeneff rubbed the back of its head in embarrassment, "I kind of went overboard…"

"How overboard we talking?"

Nekozawa gave a huge creepy grin, and gave out a deep chuckle as he reminisced about that day, "What is Halloween without pure unadulterated terror?" He stopped his maniacal laughter when Kirmi looked at him with sad blue eyes.

"Big brother," she gave out a few sniffs as she sucked in her finger, "You're supposed to protect me from the darkness remember?"

He quickly cleared his throat, "My apologizes. I promise to control myself," He gave her a gentle pat on her golden hair, "No need to worry."

"Thanks," she found her grin and turned toward Sunako, but it was odd that the two of them were at eye level, "You look different."

"I do?" she gave out a small gasp when she felt herself being picked up off the ground by her cloak.

"My sister does raise a point," He rubbed his chin taking in her new features. She looked simplistic. Her hands and feet were now numbs, her purple eyes were no longer seen and hidden behind her bangs, and her full lips were now a small line, "Creature of darkness, why have you changed your appearance? Have I offended you in any way?"

"Huh? No," Sunako gave a shrug and a blank expression, "It's just happens from time to time."

"Chibi!"Kirimi grinned and ran to the limo to pull out a manga, "I never thought I would ever see chibi up close."

Both Nekozawa and Sunako looked at her in confusion, "Chibi?"

Kirimi nodded and showed a character in the novel who looked very close to Sunako's situation, "See the person becomes very simplistic but it's usually of sign that they are relaxed or stressed out. It depends on the situation."

"Well I'm not stressed," she shrugged it off.

"OH well as long as you are comfortable," he set her back down on the ground, "Not like there is anything wrong with…you know being the way you are." After a prolonged silence and a series of blushes from Nekozawa he quickly gave Sunako and Kirimi their plastic jack-o-lanterns, "Y-You two have fun."

As they walked toward the first haunted house, Sunako paused and saw that Nekozawa wasn't moving past the gate, "Isn't he coming with us?"

"No, he kinds of scares everyone so…he has to keep a distance," she gave the doorbell a ring, "For some reason a lot of people think he wants to put a curse on them."

The woman opened the door and screamed at the sight of Sunako, the blinked for a moment realizing that she was human, "Sorry, that's quite the convincing costume."

"Thank you ma'am," Sunako replied, her voice suddenly a little deep when she saw the bowl of wrapped chocolate in the woman's hands, "trick or treat!"

Kirimi popped up her jack-o-lantern and smiled brightly, "Trick or treat!"

"Ah Kirimi-chan, as gorgeous as always," the woman gave five handfuls of candy to each of the girls, "I hope you don't mind some extra candy this year. We don't get as many kids as we used to and if it stays with me it will go straight to my thighs." She gave out a roar of laughter before closing the door.

Sunako looked down in her plastic jack-o-lantern to see that it was now more than halfway full of chocolate.

"Wow we got a lot already," Kirmi skipped over to her patiently waiting brother, "Look!"

"You are indeed doing better than last year already," he gave a soft chuckle, "This keeps up and we won't be able to fit it all in the limousine." Belzeneff tapped Nekozawa on the shoulder, "Yes?" the puppet cat then proceeded to whisper something in his ear, "Excellent idea. Ladies how about we combine your candy into one then I can give you a new jack-o-lantern."

Both Sunako and Kirimi gave a nod to the idea and the chance of getting even more sweets.

Nekozawa took the containers and popped the trunk open. As he leaned in to set down the candy he was shoved in and the trunk slammed shut.

"Hey!" his shouts were muffled through the metal, "Let me out of here." He kicked with his feet as hard as he could but no matter how hard he tried the trunk wouldn't budge.

"You'll be staying in there for a while," a teenager with spiked red hair, a leather vest and ripped jeans slowly walked toward Kirimi as he cracked his knuckles, "I'm gonna get pay back."

Kirimi gave a soft whimper and clung tightly to Sunako's leg, "I didn't do anything!"

"No but your brother did," he growled at the little girl, "He put a curse on my sister all because she made fun of that stupid puppet that's always on his hand. Now she keeps losing part time jobs and her grades are failing. It's time to even the stakes."

"I think not!" yelled Sunako. She went from short back to her normal size again, "I will not let you lay a finger on this child creature of light!"

Kirimi looked up and tilted her head in confusion, "Child creature of light?"

"And just what do you think you can do to stop me?"

Sunako pried Kirimi from from her leg and stepped in front of her, "Only the weak would pick on a child let alone a girl. I will not tolerate this." She gripped her scythe and gave an inhuman growl as a purple aura surrounded her, "I have been entrusted with the safety of this girl and I will hold up to that duty with honor!"

She ran toward the punk and kicked him into the air. As he rose into the air with a cry of pure terror, Sunako jumped up after him, she was tempted to impale him with the blade but decided against it and used the handle instead and sent him flailing toward the cement at a break neck speed. When he hit the concrete he left an imprint and was still lying there, twitching at the pain.

Kirmi immediately ran toward the car as soon as the danger was gone and released her brother from the confines of the car trunk. He popped out and took a deep breath but was relieved to see that Kirimi was there.

"Kirimi," he picked her up and hugged her tightly, "I am happy you are OK."

She smiled as she hugged him back, "Your friend helped me."

For a moment Nekozawa was at a lost for words as she looked at the vengeful Sunako. Her foot was still on his face, but her pale skin seemed to glow in the Halloween moonlight, as her hair and black cloak flowed in the wind.

"Such a magnificent creature of darkness," he whispered softly, when he saw Sunako look at him all blood seem to rush to his face and he had to shake his head to focus, "Thank you creature of darkness."

"No problem," She gave him a stump to the head and he let out a groan of pain," I can't stand people like this."

Nekozawa walked over and looked closely at the spiked hair man, "I…don't think I've ever seen him before? Creature of darkness, do you mind lifting him up for me. I can't quite see his face with your foot on top of it."

"Sure," she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up.

Kirimi clung to her brother's cloak as she half hid behind him, "Wow, she is strong."

He leaned in closer to his face and snapped his fingers, "Ah, I remember him now. Well his sister anyway. I simply told her I don't appreciate her mocking Belzeneff, but I never said anything about a curse."

"B-but what does that mean?" the man wheezed looking at him with two black eyes.

"That means that your sisters consequences are because of her," Sunako glared at him and her dark purple aura surrounded him, "You sister is a grown woman I am sure she can handle her own battles." She dropped him on the ground and let him crawl away.

Nekozawa looked down at his watch and gasped, "Oh my we have five minutes to midnight. Sorry Kirimi but we have to cut this Halloween short."

"It's OK," Kirimi rubbed her eyes sleepily, "I had a lot of fun."

They all quickly hopped into the limousine. After releasing him from the rope he was able to drive them back to the mansion.

He handed Kirimi to a maid.

"Please put her to bed, I would do it myself but I am in a rush."

"Master I wanted to tell you th-"

"I am sorry but I don't have enough time," He grabbed Sunako by the wrist and ran so fast to his room he left a trail of smoke behind him.

He wasted no time and put her on the chalk pentagram on the floor. He put the skeleton in her left hand and the head of Hiroshi on her right hand.

"I think that's everything," he took a deep breath, "It was a pleasure to meet you acquaintance creature of darkness."

He lifted his hands to the sky and began to chat. When he was done he opened his eyes and saw that she was still standing there with a confused look on her face.

"Was something supposed to happen?"

"Well yes," He looked at his watch, "Its only a minute to midnight. I have met the deadline so you should go home the same way you came here, but nothing is happening."

There was a knock on his door and the maid slowly cracked it open, "Master I am really sorry to disturb you but I meant to tell you before you left. I never had a chance to fix your watch. It's off by 15 minutes."

Nekozawa slowly sank to his knees as the severity of her words, "Oh no…no no no no." He hid his face in his hands and grumbled.

"Wait what happens if I don't meet the deadline. I can just walk home."

"No you can't just walk home. If you did you would just get transported back here to this spot."

Sunako only gave a confused look.

"You have to understand," Nekozawa continued, "I may use the Dark Arts but I am the slave to the law of equivalence. Like everything else in the world…to gain something, something must be given. Like when you want to buy something. For the work and effort put into it money is required. However, I …didn't really pay for you to be here. You are more of a loan."

"But the skeleton, you said I could have it." She looked down at the skull and gave a lazy smile.

"Yes I am a man of my word but its not technically yours until you return home, but we missed the deadline."

"So what happens?"

"Well Sunako it means that the cosmos has chosen someone other than yourself and placed them in your stead to maintain the balance."

"So um…who did the cosmos choose?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure," he rubbed the back of his nervously, "However they would have to be around the same age as you so …I guess we will figure it out after we go to Ouran Academy."

"So can I sleep in here?" Sunkao looked around in admiration. The room was dark, filled with skeletons and jars filled with…well she didn't know what, but it looked wonderfully dark.

"Creature of darkness, though I am proud that you like my dark arts room its not really suited for sleeping," his heart broke when she gave a loud sigh, "Well I do have a vacant room that would be more suited to your needs." Nekozawa snapped his fingers and in walked the bald butler with a scar.

"Yes Master," his voice still monotone and his face appearance still lacking any emotion.

"Please escort our guest to the appropriate vacant room. Make sure to set her alarm she will be coming to class with em tomorrow."

The man gave a deep bow, "As you wish," standing back up he gave a grunt, "If the mistress would be so kind as to follow me."

Sunako followed behind the butler in silence, she liked him. Not one to talk and had a creepy air around him. This place is paradise. Though she couldn't help but wonder if the creatures of light were ok. She gave a shrug, "they'll be fine," she spoke loudly to herself.

"Where. Is. Sunako!" the woman stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring as the boys stood in front of her bedroom door.

"S-She is in the kitchen cooking," stuttered Ranmaru, "We told the young maiden that she didn't need to but we simply couldn't stop her." He took a step toward the woman and sparkles seems to escape his eyes and he pushed a stray strand of red hair from his eye, "Now you see there is no need to worry."

"I just came from the kitchen," she grabbed Ranmaru by the collar of his shirt and tossed him behind her into the wall, "I will ask one last time and if I don't get the truth. There will be hell to pay!"

"A-Aunty," Takenaga took a deep breath and did his best to keep his composure, "You see she is…washing clothes?"

"You are asking me?" she was tired of excuses, she pulled out her cellphone instead, "Bille métallique s'il vous plaît."

The rest of the boys were barely able to dodge out of the way in time as a metal wrecking ball slammed into the bedroom door. The door shatters at the impact and revealed the room.

Aunty stepped inside, the only light coming from the static from the tv. And in the middle of the room a figure was face down.

"Oh you are going to bed already?" she turned to the boys and grinned, "If she was asleep why didn't you just say so?" she laughed loudly and jumped to landed on the metal wrecking ball holding tightly to the chain, "I'll stop by tomorrow when she is fully awake to check on her progress."

The helicopter holding the wrecking ball released a multitude of rose petals and carried her away, still laughing loudly.

They waited until she was out of sight before they ran into her room and looked at the figure on the floor.

"You mean she was here the entire time?" Kyohei stomped into the room, "You were here the whole time!" he lifted the head up and froze. "Dude it's a dude!"

The person slowly opened their eyes and slowly glanced around.

"No way, that is a Maiden." Ranmaru stepped forward and kneeled in front of her, "Oh yes these eyes know a maiden when they see one." He rubbed his hand softly on her cheek, "Now tell me, what is your name?"

She slapped his hand away and stared daggers at them. If looks could kill they would have been dead long ago.

"I am Haruhi Fujioka. Now could someone tell me where the hell I am?"


	3. A Day in the Life in Her Shoes

Haruhi sat at the table and sipped at the pitifully made cup of tea. It was obvious these four were never meant to be in a kitchen. Still they sat at the table silently, everyone lost in confusion.

"Ok," replied Ranmaru breaking the silence "Let's see if we can figure this out."

"Yeah, you mind repeating the story," Yuki asked, his chin resting on the palm of his hand, "I'm still sleepy and I'm still trying to figure it all out."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed, "For the fourth time, I was giving out candy to the kids for Halloween. We ran out and when I went to my room to get another bag of candy I bought…then it happened."

"Ah yes," Takenaga had his nose stuck in a book turning page after page, "The flash of purple light and a pentacle with latin words around it."

"Yeah," Haruhi sighed as she tapped her fingers on the table, "Did you find something?"

"Well no, not at the moment," his eyes still stayed cast on the pages.

However she had had enough, "Look I need to go home. I have class tomorrow." She rose from the table, "It's been nice meeting you all but I'll just take a cab home."

Ranmaru stood and pulled out his wallet, "I don't have much but I should be able to call a cab and get you home princess." He closed his eyes, sliding his hand through is red hair, "To allow a woman to walk these streets along is in despicable, please allow me to be your knight in shining armor."

He opened his eyes and saw that the place where Harui was sitting was already empty.

Yuki absently sucked on a popsicle, "That Haruhi girl left and when you kept talking Takenaga took her home. Then Kyohei complained about being sleepy and went to bed."

"Oh honestly," Takenaga pouted, "What is the point of having a speech if no one listens."

He stuffed his pants in his Pajama pockets, sulking back to his room. As he stalked past Sunako's bedroom there was a eerie purple glow from the room and loud thunk.

Without hesitation he slammed open the door to see Haruhi face down on the ground, "Ah that hurt…"

"What is going on here!" gasped Ranmaru, "I thought you wanted to go home."

She sat up and stared daggers at him, "Trust me I don't want to be here."

Yuki ran into the room, holding out his cell phone. "Takenaga just called, said as soon as they drove out of the city limits there was the pentagram and she just..disappeared." He ran in circles screaming in fright, "We have to find her, what if they call the police on us…what if she was kidnapped!" Ranmaru merely pointed to Haruhi who was still sitting on the floor with an exasperated look on her face. "Oh."

"Hello!" Takenaga's irritated voice yelled from the cellphone.

"Oh what's up?"

"Good news is that symbol that appeared, that took away Haruhi I've seen it before."

Haruhi took the phone from Yuki's hands, "what's the bad news?"

"The only book that might have that information is at our school…"

"So wait I have too…" there was a definite click on the receiver to signify that Takenaga had hung up. "Hey..HEY!"

Yuki quickly took the cellphone from her hand nervously waved good bye, "See you bright and early in the morning."

"Rest well maiden, you can call for me if you get lonely in the middle of the night."

They boys quickly walked away from the door leaving Haruhi alone in a dark room, "It can't get any worse than this…"

Meanwhile, early morning in the Nekozawa Mansion, the bald butler sat in the hallway. His breathing was ragged and he tried to wipe off the heave amount of sweat with a white handkerchief.

Nekozawa paused for a moment and quickly ran to his faithful butler. Of all the years he had known him, he had never looked so frightened.

"What happened?" Nekozawa asked.

The butler looked up, he stood up quickly he almost knocked over Nekozawa, "I apologize sir," his face was stone cold but his voice was surly shaken, "I tried to awaken the Mistress but she mumbled something about creatures of light and she looked…possessed."

"Is that so," as he rubbed his chin, Belzeneff rubbed is hands together, "To cause a man of your stature to be afraid…and in her sleep no less. She is an outstanding creature of darkness indeed." He opened to door only to be stopped by his butlers hand.

"Please sir…" He cleared his throat and removed his hand from Nekozawa's shoulder, "It would be unwise to go in there…perhaps I should send one of the maid in."

He merely shook his head, "How could I possibly resist the urge to see it for myself." No heeding his warning, he walked into the dark room. There were no windows and a few skulls scattered on the walls and books shelves. It was a resting room where he put his extra tools for Dark Art, but he knew that Sunako would truly be able to appreciate it.

"Creature of darkness?" Nekozawa moved slowly toward her, making sure not to make too much noise. Eventually he standing by the bed watching her sleep. As Sunako slept on her back, her black hair spread out across the pillow and the rest of her body secured underneath the black sheets. "Indeed a beauty of darkness…"

He leaned in closer her head hovering inches from hers as he gently put a hand on her cheek, his own cheeks blushing red with heat, "C-creature of darkness…"

As Sunako slowly opened her eyes, Nekozawa's black wig slipped revealing his golden yellow hair.

Her eyes went wide with realization, "Y-your…"

"No I can explain!" panicked Nekozawa who tried to take a few steps back.

"You deceptive creature of light!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and kicked out of her room. He hit the wall with such ferocity that it left a dent in the wall.

The butler ran to his side just as Sunako slammed the door close, "Master..are you alright?"

He grabbed his black wig and straightened it to cover his hair. His distraught expression was hidden under the hood of his black cloak. It took a minute for him to gather himself but eventually he spoke, "Please inform the cre-" he paused, "Sunako, that school will be starting momentarily and I shall wait in the limo."

Kirimi who had seen the most of the situation stayed around the corner and bit her bottom lip holding back tears. She didn't understand, weren't they supposed to be friends?

Sunako however was still in the room trying to over come the shock, "It…it doesn't make sense." She curled up in her bed rocking back and forth, "That light…that radiant light!" She was brought out of her stupor when she heard a knock on the door.

"Mistress," the butler called, "School will start soon. The Master said he would meet you in the limousine."

She didn't respond back, but merely listened to the footsteps fade away, "I need to leave," she spoke softly to herself, "the sooner I find this person the sooner I can get away from the deceptive creature." Sunako donned her black cloak and walked out the door to be greeted by Kirimi.

"Oh..child creature of light, how can I help you?"

Kirimi eyes were building up with water then gave Sunako a swift kick to the leg, "You are a big meany!"

She rubbed her leg and groaned in pain, "Ow! What was that for?"

"You are so mean to big brother!" She constantly kept rubbing her eyes from tears, "Its bad enough i was afraid cause he was so dark.." She sniffed and hiccupped between tears, "I thought you were his friend." She ran away crying all the way to her room.

"Ah…" Sunako stood and looked at the ground, on her way down the hall she recognized the door to his dark arts room. She knew there was a bit of a rush but she had to at least get some comfort from her precious Hiroshi.

The manikin head laid on the table in the middle of the room, freshly dusted.

"Hiroshi!" she rand toward him and cuddled the head in her bosom like a lost lover, "Oh I have missed you. The creature of darkness turned out to be a creature of light…"

"You act like he had a choice Sunako," the voice had a bit of an indian accent as it spoke to Sunako.

"W-hat?"

"Doesn't this feel like bit of the deja vu?" the voice continued to ring in her ears, "Its like a certain creature of light in a certain mansion. What did Josephine say?"

"But you disagreed with her last time!" she held up Hiroshi's head and gazed in its eyee, "Why are you taking up the creature of light side now!"

"Sunako I was against it but Josephine had a good point. He didn't want the hair he was born with…nor the face. Just like that other creature of light didn't want the face he had."

"T-that's right," she mumbled softly, "So deep down he is still… a creature of darkness." She put the manikins head down on the table with new vigor, "Thank you Hiroshi!"

She ran out of the room and sat beside a depressed Nekozawa in the limousine. The ride was smooth but the tension in the air was awkward. That when she noticed that the puppet cat Belzeneff would tilt its head to look at her then look back on the ground. Could it be that he wanted to say something but didn't have the courage to tell her.

"Hiroshi…" she whispered.

"Hm?" his face was still hidden within the shade of the hood, "Did you say something Sunako."

She tensed for a moment, "Well uh… its just that I guess your Belzeneff is a lot like my Hiroshi and this morning he…he helped me to realize something." She paused for a moment, "Well its just that… I take it you didn't want to be a creature of light because like me…you think you are going to melt in the sunlight."

"Ah..yes," he mumbled softly, shivering a little.

"I guess what I'm t-trying to say is that…I'm sor-"

Sunako was interrupted when the car came to a stop and the sound of the drivers voice was heard through the speakers, "We have arrived at Ouran Academy."

"Ah," Nekozawa pushed a button, "Thank you." He released the button and looked at Nakohara, "We need to get going." He walked out of the car so quickly that she wasn't sure if he realized that what she was trying to do was an apology.

"Yeah," she sat there for a moment and slid closer to the car doorway when Belzeneff met her and rubbed his puppet hands along hers as if to comfort her.

"That's odd," he replied, "It's very rare for Belzeneff to be so friendly with others beside Kirimi."

Sunako blushed a bit and used the tan puppet cat to help her out of the car. When she looked at him, she finally saw his face. She wasn't sure if she was forgiven but at least he had a smile on his face.

"If you thought my Dark Arts room at home was fascinating, just wait till you see the club," he gave a deep chuckle.

When the strolled past the gates she noticed that several people paused and looked back. Many who were in front quickly moved out of the way, each face terrified.

"It's like my old school all over again," Sunako sighed.

"Why do you say it like its a bad thing?" He looked around and continued to chuckle, "It's as though with the combination of our aura its puts pure fear in their hearts. And you know how I feel about pure unadulterated terror."

"Well now that you mention it," she released a creepy grin, "It is fun."

They took their time going to the dark arts room and they heard a sigh of relief when the door was closed.

"Now lets see," he lit a candle and brought a few books to the table, "Here you can look at this one while I search."

Sunako looked at it and began to read the title out loud, "Human anatomy & how to correctly and efficiently move organs of the deceased." Her eyes went a glow with wonder, "Yes!" Her nose was stuck in a book for several hours but she popped her head up when she her Nekozawa cry, "What's wrong?"

"Well I am having trouble finding the right book to reverse the spell."

"Is it really that hard?" she tilted her head and purple question marks swam around her head.

"Well if it were done by me, it wouldn't be hard at all. However…" he slammed a book shut and grabbed another book, "the cosmos corrected this one and the spell I need will require a lot of time and energy. The worst part is I still don't know who is the one that took your place."

As if on cue, the door on the left clicked open slightly.

"It took them longer than usual to show up," Nekozawa abandoned his book and walked over to peek through the crack in the door.

"Huh, Where did this door come from?"

"Whatever do you mean? It's been here the whole time."

She stood close beside him and peeked herself, "And they won't see us?"

"Magic incantation," he responded simply as though it were common knowledge, "They won't notice this door until I want them too. These men are very resourceful so surly they will have information on who might be you replacement," He paused and looked at Sunako with a serious face, "I am going to have to ask you to be careful. These young men can be exceedingly bright so make sure that the hood of your cloak stays on at all times."

She gave a nod held her breath as she looked through. It was several young men all dressed in their school uniform suits.

He pointed to the two that looked the same, "That's Hikaru and Karou. The one in the glasses is Kyoya, there are times when he even scares me. The smallest one there is Mitskuni but they call him honey. Don't let his size fool you he is actually the oldest of them all. Lastly, the silent one standing beside him is Mori."

Sunako gave a nod, "they are bright creatures but they are not as radiant as the creatures of light that I am stuck living with."

"You must be joking!" when she didn't respond back he shook his head, "I don't envy you, I have a hard time trying to handle their radiance." He heard them start to mumble then pressed his fingers on his lips to signal that they both needed to be quiet.

She gave a nod and they both sat back and watch the rest unravel.

"Hey Kyoya," said Hikaru as he pulled out his cell, "Have you seen Haruhi?"

"Yeah," added Karou, "We wanted to pass her a note in class but she wasn't there and she's not answering any calls."

Honey grabbed a plate of strawberry cake and took a seat at the closest table, "I hope she's not sick."

"Well it is disturbing," Kyoya pulled out his laptop and his fingers danced along the keys, "I looked into it myself. I couldn't call her father, he's off on a trip so there is no point in scaring him. I even sent a doctor to her home but no one answered the door. In fact he said all the lights were out and it didn't look like anyone was home."

"Robellia," Mori replied in his usual deep monotone voice.

"That's right," Honey swung his leg as he finished two more slices of cake, "Did you ask the girl school."

"Unfortunately yes," Kyoya looked up from his laptop and adjusted his glasses, "The leader of the group called me an incapable moron and so on and so forth about losing their delicate maiden. So it's safe to assume that they didn't kidnap her."

"Well we better figure out what happened," replied one twin.

The other twin nodded, "Yeah or else the boss-"

The doors to the music room slammed open to reveal Tamaki. His eyes red and tears flowing like a river.

"Too late," the twins said at the same time.

"I heard everything!" he wailed like a child, "Where is daddy's little girl!"

"That is precisely what we are trying to figure out," Kyoya sighed and closed his laptop.

"Well we need to find out now," Tamaki began to flail his arms as he ran around in circle, "What if she was kidnapped. Or what if she ran away and got hurt? I will not accept that. No daddy won't accept that one bit."

That's when the room to the Dark Arts club slowly creaked open and Nekozawa peeked his head in, "Perhaps we can help with the situation."

Tamaki jumped at the sound of his voice and clung tightly to Kyoya, "Momma!"

Kyoya had no trouble ignoring Tamaki, "Nezkozawa, what do you mean by we?"

"Did he get more people to join his club," he leaned in and whispered to the other twin.

He shrugged and whispered back, "You never know…"

"Well," he chuckled as he stepped from the door and extended his hand, "If you would be so kind as to join me."

Sunako reached her delicate hand out, which at that moment seemed to have an odd glow.

"IT'S A GHOST!" yelled the host club.

"I am not a ghost," her voice called. She finally emerged from the room, keep the cloak over her eyes, "I am Sunako Nakahara."

Kyoya was the first brave one to take a step toward her and give a polite bow, "a pleasure to meet you Ms. Nakahara, but what does you being have to do with Haruhi disappearing."

"Actually it's quite the stor-" he was stopped when Karou's cellphone started to ring.

Karou tilted his head, "I've never seen this number before."

"Check it out, its all the way on the other side of Japan."

"Well answer it!" Tamaki started to whine again, "It might be my little girl."

Karou pressed a button to answer the call, then clicked another to turn the speaker on, "Hello?"

"Would someone please get me the hell out of here!"

"H-Haruhi!" the host club all yelled in unison.

Earlier that morning on the other side of Japan.

Haruhi woke up to the smell of burn bacon and a fire alarm going off.

"I told you the fire was too high," yelled Takanaga.

"Shut the hell up," Kyohei screamed, "I wanted bacon and I wanted it done quickly."

"Well could you please be so kind as to not burn the house down when you cook." There was the sound of a chuckle, "I guess that would mean that you would have to know how to cook."

"I've about had enough of you," there was the sound of a sizzle and more cries of pain.

Haruhi opened her eyes and looked around. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself. Her eyes scanned through the dark room and looked at the skeleton and the headless manikin. 'Oh yeah, I remember now. I'm stuck in a house with 3 idiots.'

She rose from the bed and remembered that the close she was wearing was nasty and there was no way she could go to their school with them on. Left with no other choice she opened a drawer after drawer trying to find something presentable. After going through the clothes and finding mostly sweat pants and sweatshirts she finally found a plain black dress. She moved out of the room and was a bit surprised to see how well it fit. It was a bit too long but it fitted a bit too well.

When she walked into the kitchen she could only sigh at the chaos. Yuki was using a fire extinguisher on the stove even though there was no fire, Kyohei was sucking on his finger groaning in pain, Takenaga was reading a book, and Ranmaru was on a cell phone calling someone a kitten and sweety half the time.

"I…don't even want to ask," she said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh!" Yuki was the first to meet her, "Morning! Did you sleep well."

"As good as I can sleep with a room with skeletons and horror movies."

They all paused and finally realized that they had forgot if she wanted to sleep in Aunty's room.

"Ah sorry about that," Takenaga rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well it's too late now," she snatched the apron off Kyohei," now go sit down. I'm hungry…and I guess I might as well make some food for everyone."

Haruhi only had to say it once and the whole group was already at the table with a utensil in each hand.

"Hey," Kyohei whispered to Yuki, "What if its not any good."

"Well it smells good," Yuki said after he sniffed the air.

"Well remember, after Nakahara had those mushrooms the food smelled good but it tasted…" he flashed back to the food and his face instantly turned green, "I don't want to think about it."

Haruhi slammed the plate of food in front of Kyohei, her face a few inches from his. Her anger was so pure, that Haruhi's eyes were on fire, "If you want to starve than be my guest, but at least eat it before you judge FREE…FOOD!"

Kyohei gave a small gulp, "T-thanks."

"Wow she's almost as scary as Nakahara," Kyohei whined as he ate a forkful of eggs. "Hey this is pretty good."

After Haruhi had served them all their plates she sat down and ate. She almost wanted to stop eating, because these for guys…although hot in their own spoiled way…were absolute pigs.

When they were nearly done with the meal Haruhi spoke, "so what is this school like?"

"Like any regular school," replied Kyohei still stuffing his face.

Ranmaru dabbed his mouth with a napkin, "Oh yes with kittens as far as the eye can see, but I will admit they can be a bit out of hand at times."

Takenaga nodded agreeing fully with the sentiment, "yeah, be happy that it's not valentines day."

They all shivered in fear and Yuki actually started to cry at the memory of it all.

"Hold up," Haruhi held up a hand which thankfully stopped the crying, "you make it sound like these girls are crazy."

"Most of them are," the group of boys said simultaneously.

"Oh speaking of school," Yuki stuffed the rest of the food down his throat, "We need to hurry or else we are going to be late."

The boys grabbed their backpacks and walked all the way to school. When they got there Haruhi was confused to see hundreds of girls on the left and right side, making a clear path to the school door.

"What is going on?" Haruhi whispered.

Takenaga gave a sigh, "it happens every morning. We walk down the same path and the girls swoon."

"Swooning is not the word," she continued to walk behind them, "they are not swooning, they are cheering like groupies at rock concert."

"Well I guess that is the better metaphor."

While they were halfway there Haruhi heard whispers.

"Who is that girl? There Is no way that's Nakahara." Whispered on girl

"Yeah and they 4 of them are ok with her being so close? I smell something fishy."

The mummers began to grow louder and she felt the hated of the girls so bad, the back of her neck was starting to get warm.

"Great," she groaned, "Like I don't have enough problems."

She went into classes but she was able to follow Takenaga around by claiming that she was a distant cousin on his mothers side.

Class was just about over when suddenly a group of boys in suspenders surrounded her and held a microphone to her face.

"So this is the visiting student," he questioned with a wide grin, "What's your name? Where are you from? How exactly are you related to Takenaga?" The questions continued and until finally she had enough.

"Get the hell away from me!" she pushed through the crowd of guys and ran down the hall.

"Don't let her get away," yelled the man, "I want a picture of her. We failed to get a picture of Nakahara for the paper but we won't fail again!"

"The hell is wrong with you people!" she ran and slipped into a quiet anatomy room. Luckily she was able to slip in quick enough for the men to run past.

Haruhi glassed around at the jarred organs and she could have sworn she heard the angels sing when she saw a phone in the corner.

"Finally!" she quickly dialed the Karou's cell and bit her lip when it rang, When she heard him yell hello she yelled at the top of her lungs, "would someone get me the hell out of here!"

"H-Haruhi," they all yelled in unison.

"Oh Daddy was so worried." Tamaki voice cried into the receiver.

"I don't have time for this," she groaned, "Look I need someone who can help me get out of here. Every time I try-"

"There is a pentagram that transports you back to the same spot when you try to leave."

"Nekozawa senpai? How did you know?"

"It's a long story, I will just need you to find a few things and everything exactly as I say it."

Haruhi listened intently to the phone, "Where am I supposed to get all this stuff!"

"You will need to find a way."

"What if I can't?" she challenged.

"Haruhi…if you don't find these items and do what is needed… you may never be able to get back home."


	4. A Need to Escape and Reluctant to Leave

A/N: First off. Sorry to add an author's note at the very beginning I know that for some it can ruin the vibe of the story. For those who are reading this faithfully I would like to thank you for your patience. I've been a bit busy and I couldn't find time to type my chapter like I would like too. However I will try to post as many chapters as I can BUT in the month of November there will be no new chapters because I will be focusing on NaNoWriMo (national novel writing month) and this year I am doing a persona 4 fan fiction. I am debating on posting it on fan . Don't worry I will finish this story as well, one of my biggest pet peeves is not finishing a story. I just can't leave it hanging. Anyway, thank you for reading, the awesome comments, and your patience.

Nekozawa kept his ear to the phone and nervously stroked his fingers through his black wig, "Fujioka? Are you still there?"

"Yes…just trying to gain back my sanity," her voice replied through the phone after an exasperated sigh.

"Sanity? Insanity is so much more entertaining," he gave a devious chuckle and for some reason Sunako felt the urge to chuckle with him.

Haruhi felt a slight shiver run down her back, "That was creepy… Who was that?"

"Your replacement."

Tamaki pointed an accusing finger at Nekozawa, "That creature will never replace my little girl!" He tried to run toward him, but he noticed he wasn't leaving the spot. Glancing back he saw Kyoya holding him by the collar of his suit. "Let me go! I want to talk to Haruhi."

"Well I must say I am rather surprised," Kyoya adjusted his glasses and the lenses seemed to glare malevolently, "For a man who is afraid of being cursed, you would risk going near the leader of the Dark Art Club? I must say I am impressed."

Tamaki stood still then literally melted into a puddle only to slide behind Kyoya's feet, regain his form, and whimper.

For a moment Nekozawa turned his attention to Tamaki who was still cowering in fear behind Kyoya, "Ah Suou your level of terror is irresistible….I could scare you for eternity," he gave a deep chuckle nearly forgetting the task at hand, taking a step toward him, "Your terror is so pure and unfiltered. There aren't many like you around you know."

Sunako tapped on his shoulder, "You can scare the life out of him later but that Haruhi person is practically yelling through the phone."

"Hm?" to Tamaki's relief Nekozawa put his ear back on the receiver, "I'm sorry what were we talking about?"

"We were talking about why the hell I can't get home!" she yelled so loud it shook the cell phone.

He waited for the ringing in his ear to stop before he started talking, "Ah yes, well it's a rather long story."

"Make it short then I don't have much time."

"Well long story short, I used the dark arts to bring someone here. I missed the deadline and the cosmos chose you to take her place."

"Why me?" she was asking the 'cosmos' more than she was asking Nekozawa.

"Well that is where things get a bit…complicated," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "The reason you were moved to that area was so you would 'corrupt' it and cause a rift so at a certain point you could come home yourself. However, that's not what happened… You are blending in too well with your environment."

"I am not!" she yelled back, "I can't stand these crazy girls! I would rather deal with the girls from the Zuka Club and that's saying something. I swear if I stay here any longer I am going to go insane!"

"Well sanity and lack there of set aside…you are still blending in too well with the area. So now I have to perform a spell that takes a lot of energy. This is why those ingredients are a necessity." He listened intently and for a moment he only heard her sigh again then he heard the sound of drawers opening and closing.

"Fine," she finally spoke, "I found a pen so tell me what the ingredients are."

"As you wish, you will need the heel of a frog, the tail feather of a red bird…"

Kyoya tried to type down what he was saying but Tamaki was clinging to him so tightly he could barely move. So he snapped his fingers, "Hikaru…Karou. Restrain him."

"Right boss," replied the twins. They literally peeled Tamaki off of Kyoya and threw him into a wooden chair.

"Wait…I'm the leader of this Host Club!" he screamed in panic.

Hikaru walked toward him holding several feet of rope and Karou strolled toward him as he peeled silver duct tape from the roll.

"MOMMA!" his screams went unheeded as he was bound to the chair by the mischievous twins. No matter how much Tamaki struggled the twins would thoroughly restrain each of his appendages.

Honey looked at them in fascination as he held his pink rabbit tightly, "Wow they are always so good at that."

Mori merely nodded and grunted, "Yeah."

Kyoya was finally able to type down the ingredients and after closing his laptop he jotted down a few notes in his black notebook.

"That should be everything," Nekozawa said after giving off the list and his cell number, "It's imperative you call me when you have gathered everything."

"Hoping I can find them all….not that I have a choi-" she gave a gasp and then the receiver went dead.

"Odd. We were disconnected." Nekozawa hung up the phone and scratched under his chin in confusion, "I'm sure she's fine."

Tamaki was now completely tied down at his waist, arms, and legs by the rope and his mouth covered with a strip of duck tape. He was at the twin's mercy but what was worst is that he was that he couldn't get away as Nekozawa walked toward him with a creepy grin.

Nekozawa stood there for a moment his face inches from Tamaki's, "I must say Hikaru…Karou…You are very talented at this."

The twins hooked their arms together and smiled, "We've had a lot of practice," The both spoke proudly in unison.

Nekozawa merely continued to smile and Tamaki could have sworn he heard the howling of cats in his ears.

_Is he going to curse me?_ Tamaki thought, _Will he damn my soul? I don't want to die!_ He closed his eyes tightly preparing for the worse. Nekozawa saw the cowering Tamaki on the verge of tears. He could easily pretend to put a curse on him, but he resisted the urge to scare the life out of him even more. Time is of the essence and he was running out of it.

"Thank you very much for your assistance," He handed the cellphone to the twins and chuckled as he heard Tamaki sigh a relief. Turning on his heels he walked back to Sunako and ushered her back into the Dark Arts room only to be stopped by Kyoya tapping him on the shoulder with a pen.

"Nekozawa, simple mistake or not you do understand that Haruhi is a member of the Host club?" Kyoya's voice was eerily calm as he used his fingers to pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose, "I hope you are aware of the Ootari family and the police force that they own."

A sign with a golden elaborate frame floated down from the ceiling and in red letters that read 'Meaning we will find you if you can't bring her back.' The sign had disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

Nekozawa gave a deep malevolent chuckle, "Oh I am quite aware of your officers, but remember…there is a reason I am the leader of the Dark Arts Club."

Another sign came down from the ceiling but it possessed a black with a malicious aura. In blood red words it read: 'What good are officers if they are too scared to fight?' That sign also disappeared in a flash.

Honey tilted his head in confusion, "Where are these signs coming from?"

They merely stood there for a while and as they both stared into each other's eyes defiantly there was a stream of electricity pouring between the two.

Sunako squealed with delight and danced circles around the two, "I don't know what's going on..but I like it!" She giggled and rubbed her hands together.

Honey climbed up Mori like a tree and clung to his head crying loudly, "She's scaring me!"

"Woah look at that!" exclaimed Hikaru.

Karou securely wrapped his arms around his brother, "A clash of egos."

For a moment the room was silent with tension floating thickly in the air. It was Nekozawa who finally spoke first.

"However, I understand your concern," Belzeneff puts its brown paws down and gave a deep bow, "It is because of me that this happened and I am doing my best to make sure everything is set back to the way it was."

"Be that as it may, I still wish to be there and make sure that you do it correctly this time around." His face was neutral but his tone of voice made it clear that there was no say in the matter.

"As you wish. Feel free to come to my Mansion at 11 pm sharp." He didn't wait for a reply, but merely walked into his Dark Arts Room and close the door behind him.

Sunako picked up the book she was reading from before and held it to her chest, "Is it just me or does that Kyoya person seem a bit…dark." She twisted her lips up into a grin, "Not that I am complaining or anything."

"No it's quite fine," Nekozawa laughed, "I think deep down, he is also a creature of darkness. There have been several times when he was referred to as the Shadow King."

She rubbed her fingers along the edge of the book, "So…I have a question."

"Yes creature of darkness?" he eyed her curiously.

"A-are you so eager to see me leave," Her voice was above a whisper, her eyes gazing down at the book unable to look at Nekozawa in the eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look at him or at being rejected again. _I don't like ugly girls_. The words were stuck in her head.

"Sunako…" He reached out a hand attempting to grab her hand only to be stopped when his cellphone rang. He jumped and quickly answered, "Can we talk la-" he paused and listened to his cell with a horrified look on his face, "I understand I will head home right away."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Kirimi. She's missing again." He gathered a few books and ran down the academy's hallways with Sunako following at his heels. Nekozawa was unable to appreciate the girls and even boys moving to the side to quickly get out of their way.

"What do you mean again?" she asked as they got into the limousine.

"She has run away before but luckily I was able to catch her at Ouran Academy. But…" Belzeneff patted Nekozawa's shoulder as if trying to comfort him, "This time we don't know why she ran away so we have no clue on where to find her or where to begin searching."

Sunako's eyes went big with realization and there was a sound of balloon deflating and she transformed into her chibi form. "Could it have been from this morning," she whispered softly to herself.

"Did you say someth…" he paused and looked down at Sunako, "Is something the matter? You've changed form again."

"Ah well I just..." She patted her two nubs for hands together, "I'm just worried."

Nekozawa had a feeling that wasn't it but it was too late. They were already home. When they both stepped out of the limousine they were greeted by the maid with two pigtails and the bald butler with a scar over his eye.

"Welcome master," the butler gave bow and swallowed nervously, "The staff is inside searching every room as we speak however we don't have enough to search outside."

"That's fine I'll search the front yard, you two check the left and right side of the mansion," he looked at Sunako with a guilty face, "I am sorry to ask this of you but could you please check the backyard?"

She looked up and nodded, "Sure."

"Thank you. Everyone report to me when you have found her or have some clue as to where she might be."

The maid and butler both bowed at the same time and replied with a "Yes sir." They both ran in opposite direction and Umhito ran to the other side of the car to check the front yard.

Sunako took this as a clue to run as fast as she could to back yard. Unfortunately, she had to walk through the house to get there. All the maids, several of which she had never seen before, were all running around frantically calling out Kirimi's name.

"Excuse me," she tried her best to go through as quickly as she could but in her chibi form she wasn't as fast as she would like to be. She was halfway to do the door when one of the maids tripped and fell on top of her forcing her to black out from the weight.

"I am so sorry," the woman panicked and quickly got off Sunako. The maid paused and picked her up, "Is this a doll? I swear Kirimi throws her dolls everywhere." She tucked Sunako under her arm and simply tossed her in a dark room. Sunako landed on her head with a thud and woke up with a splitting head ache.

"Ow! What that…how did I get here!" she rubbed her head and looked around. As she continued to look around her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and several of the items in the room started to look familiar. There were heart shaped items, several stuffed animals, and shelf full of manga. This was very clearly Kirimi's room. She groaned and walked toward the window, "Why does bad stuff always happen when I am in this form."

Movement on the other side of the window caught her eyes. She could immediately tell by the golden pigtails that it was Kirimi but she was shivering in fear. Suanko pressed her face against the glass to see a white cat with a brown spot of fur over its right eye, slowly walking toward her.

"Child creature of light!" going back to her original form she kicked and shattered the window before leaping through yelling loudly, "Kirimi!"

She shed her chibi form and managed to land safely on the ground in between Kirimi & the cat. Sunako let out an inhuman grown and her purple eyes were now a blazing red, "You shall not harm her! Be gone!"

The cat let out a loud screech and ran away so fast it left a trail of white clouds behind.

Sunako kneeled down and patted Kirimi on the head, "Child creature of light its ok. It's gone now."

Kirimi was still shaken from being so close to the cat ran into Sunako's arms and continue to sniffle. It felt a bit awkward at first Nakahara but slowly she lowered her arms and engulfed her into a hug.

"Kirimi…I am sorry for what I said to your brother. He's forgiven me…but I hope that you can forgive me too."

She looked up at her with eyes still damp from crying and she whimpered a little as she nodded slowly.

"Kirimi!" Nekozawa ran toward the two and gave a grateful smile, happy to see that she was ok. "Are you alright? How about I carry you inside?"

She shook her head no and hid her face into Sunako's chest, "I want Sunako to carry me inside…in case anymore cats come."

"Um…I'm not sure…"

"It's alright," Sunako gave a smile and held Kirmi tightly as she stood up, "She not as bright as the creatures of light at home so I don't have a problem. But…we can't take her to her room."

"Why not?"

"Because I kind of shattered the glass to get to her," She looked up at the building to see that the glass was already replaced, "Uh…"

"Worry not. My staff is the best there is. More than likely the glass is already cleaned up as well." He patted Kirimi on the back and smiled, "Let's get her inside. It's getting late."

Sunako walked inside the building with Nekozawa behind and they both wished her a good night before leaving her room.

"Come, we need to get everything ready." As soon as they go into the room his cellphone rang, "Hello?"

"N-Nekozawa senpai?" whispered a familiar voice.

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah…it's gonna take longer than I thought to get ready."

Haruhi was sitting down with her wrists and ankles cuffed by a metal chain that was connected to the cement wall. She looked through the metal bars of her cell to see figures in black cloaks, all waving their arms, and the female voices chanted the same words over and over again.

_Goth goth loli loli_

_Goth goth loli loli_

Since they were distracted Haruhi decided to take advantage of it and pull out Kyohei's cellphone.

"Hello?" his voice spoke.

"N-nekozawa senpai?" she asked.

"H-Haruhi ?"

"Yeah…It's gonna take longer than I thought to get ready."

"What the matter…and is that chanting in the background? Wow they are in perfect unison."

"Yes it's this cult of crazy girls…and…oh crap," she looked up to see that the girl guarding the door had turned around.

"Just what do you think you're doing," spoke the girl walking toward Haruhi and snatched away the phone to turn it off, "There is no point in calling for help."

The girl put the phone in her pocket and closed the gate of the cell.

Haruhi sighed and closed her eyes trying to remember how this all happened in the first place. That's right…it all started earlier this morning.

_Haruhi quickly hung up the phone when she heard the door slam open only to see it Kyohei. He was breathing like he just finished running a marathon and his shirt was ripped to shreds revealing the majority of his chest and abs. She wasn't one to stare but she couldn't help it. He wasn't built like the Host Club boys at all. They were scrawny with their own appeal but Kyohei was something different all together. He was…toned, well toned. She would bet the rest of her food money that she could grate cheese on his abs. Then add in the pouty lips and the dazzling golden hair. He could easily make it in the modeling area. No wonder the girls are chasing after him._

"_Hello?" Kyohei snapped his fingers, "Are you listening to me?"_

"_Huh? What?" she shook her head and tried her best to concentrate, "Any chance that you could put a shirt on?"_

"_Yeah sure," he nonchalantly closed the door behind him and picked up a bag hidden in the corner of the room where he pulled out another shirt._

"_You keep extra shirts here?"_

"_Well I have to," he shrugged as he put his shirt on, "I'll get in trouble with the teachers if I don't and the girls will get even more out of control if I show skin."_

"_That's horrible," gasped Haruhi._

"_That's beside the point," he pointed to her arm, "Why are you writing on yourself?"_

"_Oh I made a call to the person who can fix this mess. I couldn't find any paper so this is the best I could do."_

"_Well let's what you need," he suddenly grabbed her arm and Haruhi couldn't help but shiver a little from his touch. With warm cheeks she quickly pushed him away._

"_Look but don't touch jerk."_

"_Well excuse me for trying to read it!" he shouted in frustration, "Sheesh. Then can you at least read the list off to me then."_

"_Fine!" she glanced down at her arm, "It's weird stuff like heel of a frog, nose of a newt, and strange stuff like that."_

"_Seriously?" Kyohei leaned against the wall and kept the usual stern face, "We could try the shopping arcade…However, only the two of us."_

"_What but isn't it better to go as a group?"_

"_Hell no! I don't walk with the others unless I have to. Think about it. You think the girls around me are bad, imagine all those crazy girls in one place after all of us. And after blood for you because you are so close to us," He gave a visible shiver, "I can fight off a few but I can only do so much."_

"_Kyohei…" she started to speak but then they heard of crowd of people running down the hallway. _

"_Quick over here idiot," he whispered and pulled Haruhi into his chest as the door to the science room slowly opened. They both stood in the dark room, afraid to take a breath as the head peeked in._

"_Anything sir?" Yelled a male voice._

_The man in suspenders grunted and shook his head, "Nothing…"_

_The head disappeared, the door closed, and Kyohei fell to the ground gasping for air. "Damn they are persistent today."_

"_We can't go moron," she whispered harshly and pointed to the window in the door where the silhouette of the man still stood, "If we make a run for it they are all coming after us."_

"_Crap…then what do we do?"_

_Haruhi thought for a moment then snapped her fingers, "I got it. You have a cell on you?"_

_Kyohei nodded and pulled his cell from his pocket to hand it to her._

"_What's the name of the other blonde…the one who cries a lot."_

"_That would be Yuki."He paused as he watched her go through his contacts, "Wait…why are we calling him?"_

_She put up a hand signaling him to be silent as she whispered into the phone, "Yuki…it's me Haruhi." She rolled her eyes, "Shhhh! Look Kyohei and I are in hiding. Any chance you can distract them so we can go to the shopping arcade. Ok. Thanks." She hung up the cell and slipped it in her pocket._

"_Well? Now what?" Kyohei spoke in an irritated voice."How the hell are we supposed to leave?"_

"_Just give it a minute."_

_As if on cue, they heard foots steps running down the hall, "Don't worry Haruhi, I'm coming to save you!" The words sounded fake and rehearsed but to their surprise it seemed to have done the trick. Immediately there was a stampede of women and several members of the newspaper club following the poor crying Yuki down the hall._

"_Now!" they both ran as fast as their feet could carry them making their way to the city streets. When the school was out of sight they took that chance to catch their breath._

"_Do…you… have… to deal …with that…each… day…"Haruhi stopped, grabbing her knees as she was barely able to gasp for air._

_Kyohei nodded also panting for air, "Pretty much. It's…not …the same…for you?"_

"_No! We have…" Haruhi paused to look behind her. She could have sworn she heard footsteps, "…tea and cake." She shook off the strange feeling of being watched and continued, "They may be annoying rich people but at least they are civilized."_

"_Compared to what I have to deal with 24/7… that sounds like heaven." He looked up toward the sun and he seemed to shimmer in the sunlight with a happy look on his face, "I wish I could live in a place like that."_

_Haruhi shook her head and walked past him, "Yeah well remember that saying 'Be careful what you wish for'."_

_Kyohei managed to snap out of it and catch up with her, "Yeah whatever. Let's get your stuff and go."_

_They walked together in silence to the arcade, but after they passed through the arches Haruhi stopped immediately._

"_Is it supposed to be this quiet?" she glanced around and she could have sword she saw something or some shadow figure run behind the closest shop._

_Kyohei shrugged it off and laughed, "It's better than the alternative. Let's go."_

_She began to follow but then they heard voice of four girls._

"_Goth goth." They whispered._

"_Ok this is turning into a bad scary movie." She ran toward him and shouted, "We need to get out of here…oh crap…"_

"_What?" Kyohei turned around to miles of people in black cloaks, "Who are…"_

"_Lolli Lolli!"_

"_Oh son of a-" He struggled when a feminine hand put a wet damp cloth over his nose and mouth. He was forced to deeply inhale the fumes that caused him to roll his eyes back and fall limply to the ground._

"_Kyohei!" Haruhi ran toward him but the girls proceeded to put the same damp cloth over her nose and mouth and she too went unconscious._

And when she woke up she was here.

"She will rue the day she messed with us," shouted an ugly girl in pink hair, "She was caught with our beloved Kyohei nay."

Three other equally ugly girls wiggled their arms up and down repeatedly, "Goth goth, lolli lolli."

The thousands of cloaked girls all cheered in agreement.

"But first let us claim our prize." Two girls ran and pulled on a rope raising the curtain to reveal Kyohei tied and bound in rope to a golden throne, "We finally have him!"

There were several geysers of nose bleeds and throbbing pink hearts filled the room. Some girls fainted to the floor while others continued to squeal in delight.

"But first, we need to dispose of this Haruhi nay."

"I get it, I've been to close to him," she faked calm voice but inside she was terrified of these girls. They were not only obsessed fans, but they were organized obsessed fans. She really couldn't think of anything scarier but now that she knew what they wanted maybe she could get this to work to her advantage, "What if we make a deal? I get out of your hair and you can do whatever you want to him."

"We are listening Nay."

However, back at the shopping arcade the three gorgeous men were looking frantically for Kyohei and Haruhi.

"Are you sure you saw them run this way?" Asked Takenaga.

Yuki nodded, "I got a call earlier from Haruhi saying they were on their way here but they needed me as a distraction."

"Always the distraction," Ranmaru chuckled and poked Yuki's blushing cheeks, "Did you dress up like a girl again?"

"I did not!" he cried and pushed him away, "I don't like dressing like a girl but at those times I didn't know what else to do."

"Ranmaru!" Takenaga scorned, "Now is not the time to make fun of him."

He sighed and moved a few stray red strands of hair behind his ear, "I for one would rather be back at home talking to a few princesses."

"Hey you guys, do you hear something? It sounds like mumbling…" Yuki ran to the nearest shop and saw the owners tied up with a handkerchief around their mouth, "Oh no! Guys!"

The two ran toward Yuki and screamed in fright.

"Well at least we're not the ones being tied up for once," Ranmaru said with a grin.

"That's beside the point idiot!" Takenaga untied the handkerchief from the shop keepers' mouth, "Sir, are you ok? What happened?"

"T-There were girls," his voice was shaking as well as the rest of his body, "T-thousands of them. All of them…took our black cloaks and…they took Kyohei and some boy with brown hair."

"Oh no!" Yuki began to cry as he flailed his arms, "They took Haruhi and we can't get her back ourselves."

Takenaga pulled out his cellphone and began to dial.

Ranmaru gave him a questioning look, "Who are you calling in a time like this?"

"Aunty," he said simply. He wasn't surprised when Ranmaru tried to take his cell.

"Have you lost your mind? She'll torture us for not keeping track of Sunako."

"I'm just as scared but we don't have a choice… We will have to explain it and go on from there."

The boys all sat together and began to sob.

"It's been nice knowing the two of you," Takenaga sniffed and he heard her voice on the phone, "Hi Aunty…Umm. You might want to sit down. Y-yes…it has to do with Sunako." He nodded and sighed, "Yes ma'am."

"Well what did she say?" they both said in unison, looking at him expectantly when he hung up the phone.

"She's on her way here," when pink petals fell from the sky, they all looked up to see a helicopter hovering over them a very pissed off Aunty with a megaphone at her lips.

"Where is my darling Sunako!"

The three boys hugged each other tightly and cried. They knew all too well the terror and torture this woman is capable of, "We're sorry Aunty!"

She tossed the megaphone away and leapt from the helicopter to land daintily in front of the three boys.

"Enough," she pulled out a GPS device and gave loud obnoxious laugh, "You all get kidnapped so often I had to secretly install tracking devices in you."

"What! Is that why the back of my neck has been itching lately?" screamed Yuki.

Ranmaru pouted and rubbed the back of his neck, "Talk about an invasion of privacy."

"When exactly did you find time to implant it?" asked Takenaga.

She pulled out a phone with her other hand and spoke in a confident tone, "Apportez la voiture s'll vous plaît."

"And she ignores us…" he sighed.

"Shut up!" Ranmaru whispered, "This distracts her from the deep trouble we're in. I don't know about you but I want to live!"

"Oh trust me you are all still in deep trouble," as soon as Aunty closed her cell close a helicopter flew by and dropped off a military hummer, "but first we are going to get Kyohei and on the way there you are going to tell me everything. Understood?"

Aunty stood there with a dark aura of malevolence and the three had no choice but to nod as they got into the car crying.

"Yes, ma'am."


	5. A Slightly Bigger Problem

A/N: I hate to add an author's note but I just had to thank you all for your patience. Don't worry. As we speak (as I type) I am already working on the next chapter. We have only just begun!

The host club walked up the stairs of the Nekozawa Mansion. They stood at the door, which seemed to have an ominous aura about it. No one daring to actually knock.

"So," Kyoya spoke as he kept his eyes on his little black book, "Is someone actually going to ring the bell or shall we continue to stand out in the cold?"

The twins smirked as they looked back at Tamaki who was still bound by rope to a chair.

"Maybe we can release our great and mighty leader?" asked Hikaru.

Karou nodded, "Yes. Untie him just long enough to ring the doorbell."

"That really sounds like more trouble than it's worth," Kyoya looked up and closed his little black book, "Remember we kept him in this state so he wouldn't cause any trouble. Wouldn't releasing him defeat the whole purpose?"

Tamaki glared from his chair, "Do you guys actually think that I could make matters any worse!"

"You do have a point," the twins spoke in unison completely ignoring him.

As Tamaki cried at the lack of trust from his own host club, Honey walked past him holding tightly to his pink rabbit usa-chan.

"I got it!" he spoke happily, "With a big leap in the air he pressed the door bell and the sound of a man's cries of pain echoed into the air.

The huge door slowly creaked open to reveal the bald butler with a scar over his eyes.

"Oh I remember you," Honey pointed to the butler. He titled his head to the side and grinned as pink flowers floated around his head, "You're the creepy butler that was looking for Kirimi-chan."

"That is correct," the butler bowed, "My Master informed me to be prepared for the arrival of the Host Club..." He paused and looked at the bound Tamaki, "shall I assist you in carrying him?"

"If you don't mind," said Karou.

Hikaru rubbed his shoulder and nodded, "Yeah carrying all of that dead weight is murder on my arms."

"Dead weight!" Yelled Tamaki, flames spewing from his mouth, "I am what help keeps the Host Club together. I am the beating heart that helps the blood run through its veins. Is it too much to ask for some respect!"

Kyoya, Hikaru, and Karou all turned their heads and glared as they responded at the same time, "Yes."

The words were simple and yet it still struck straight through Tamaki's pride and deflated his heart. His body went limp and he cried softly.

"That was kind of harsh," Honey spoke softly as he sucked on his index finger.

Mori merely nodded and grunted in agreement.

The butler however grew tired of their antics and picked up Tamaki in his chair and tucked him under his arm, "If you would please be so kind as to follow me."

The butler turned and slowly made his way up the stairs and down a hallway only lit by candle light.

Except for the still weeping Tamaki, the rest of the Host Club was taking in the scenery. There were skulls on the walls, the cobwebs in the corner.

Honey instantly hopped to the safety of Mori's shoulders and wrapped his arms around his head, "It's a little spookier than I expected."

"To be honest," started Hikaru.

The twins shrugged and closed their eyes, "It's exactly as creepy as I expected it to be."

Just as the butler was about to open the door he stopped and bowed, "Good evening Mistress Kirimi."

"Hi," she waved sleepily and yawned, "I went to get a drink of water when I hear a lot of noise."

"Kirimi-chan," Tamaki tilted his head up and instantly found a smile, "Long time no see."

"Fake big brother," she gave a sleepy smile and waved, "Oh you went up from debauchery to bond slave? To be honest I'm not really surprised... you don't seem like the Dom type."

"What the hell kind of manga is this girl reading?" the twins spoke in shock.

Honey looked down and whispered to Mori, "What's a Dom?"

Mori's skin went sheet white and he shook his head in the negative so violently that Honey almost fell off.

Kirimi only giggled and pointed to Kyoya, "Oh I bet you are the Master and you prefer the twincest sex slaves. If that's true then the boy lolita must be-"

Kyoya raised a hand to stop her, "My sincerest apologies for interrupting but we are in a hurry and you need to go to bed right? Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"That is correct," the butler put Tamaki down, then pointed to the door, "The Master is in there making final preparations. Please excuse me as I escort the Mistress to her room." Without another spoken word he took Kirimi's hand and disappeared into another hallway.

Kyoya sighed and opened his black book again to jot down a few notes.

"Good save Kyoya senpai," the twins sighed, "I can't believe that she is still addicted to those manga."

"Odd but I have a feeling that the girls of the host club might actually like literature about that," Kyoya didn't grin as he wrote down in his black book but his glasses gleamed with an event tint of light.

The rest of the host club looked at him in horror except for Tamaki who was trying to press his ear against the door.

"Shhh!" Tamaki leaned forward and tried to listen, "I think Nekozawa Senpai is talking to that scary girl, but I can't make out what they're saying."

They all stood there silently for a moment and slowly began to hear the mumbling on the other side of the door.

Hikaru rubbed his hands together, "Now this..."

"Could be interesting," continued Karou.

The twins cracked open the door just enough so they could see Nekozawa and Sunako mere inches from each other but both with a sorrowful look on their face.

"So... tonight is the night then?" Sunako whispered, she kept her gaze to the pentagram chalked on the ground.

Nekozawa and the brown cat puppet on his hand both nodded with a sad face, "I'm afraid so... Please understand, creature of darkness, I don't wish for you to leave. If there weren't going to be any long term damage I would insist that you stay. Unfortunately, I am not allowed to be selfish."

He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her and that night she seemed to be more irresistible than usual. Could it be her skin, her hair, her deep purple eyes, or perhaps it was the fact that this could be the last time they see each other again. The feeling hurt was a pain in his chest he had never felt before and for a brief second he saw the very look of pain on Sunako's face.

He slowly reached his hand out to hold hers. It was soft and warm and for a moment the two looked in each other's eyes and an unknown pull slowly moved them a bit closer toward one another.

"C-creature of darkness... I-" Nekozawa stopped, both he and Nakahara looked at the door when they heard a loud sneeze.

"Is someone there?" called Sunako, she walked to the door and opened it completely to see the Hikaru and Karou stomping their shoes on Tamaki's face.

"You idiot!" Yelled Karou as he continued to stomp his foot on his face.

"You ruined a perfectly good moment!" Yelled Hikaru.

They both yelled in unison, "It was just getting juicy!"

Sunako tilted her head, "Although I have no trouble with violence we don't really have time for this," she gave a sigh and move to the side to give them room to walk in, "It's almost midnight."

The host club gave her a quizzical look.

"Come in," she gave yet another exasperated sigh, "He will give you the details much better than I can."

The host club walked into the Dark Arts room and the twins dragged in the bruised Tamaki and set him a few inches from the pentagon.

"Glad you all could make it," Nekozawa forced a smile as everyone to stand around the pentagram, "No please be careful not to step on the chalk. Only the creature of darkness is to touch that, since she is the one who needs to go back."

"I can understand that but," Honey yawned a little and looked at the time on his watch, "It's so late. Why do we have to do this at midnight?"

"Because midnight itself is an intriguing moment that occurs naturally so we have to take advantage of it," He paused at the raised eyebrows and strained to think of the right way to rephrase it. Belzanaff then moved his head up to Nekozawa's ear and gave the appearance of whispering, "Ah correct. One way to look at it is that the transition from one day to the next is quite the interesting phenomenon. At the stroke of midnight... within that minute it's officially today and yet it is still yesterday. It's within that minute that everything resets itself. Using the energy of that natural magic should give enough energy to undo everything I've done."

He gave a heavy sigh when he looked at Sunako in the eye, "Creature of darkness I-" he stopped and jumped when his cellphone rang, "One moment." He turned and opened his cellphone.

Tamaki was sitting in his chair crying softly with two swollen eyes and foot prints all over his face, "Poor Nekozawa senpai has to work so hard for everything."

However, Nekozawa was lost in the conversation, "Ah that is good. I admit I was worried for a moment but I am glad that everything is back on track. Hm? Yes, go ahead and start the procedure. We are getting close to midnight. One moment please," Nekozawa set the cell down on the table and looked at Sunako, "Please take your position in the center, creature of darkness."

Without saying a word Sunako grabbed her manikin head and her skeleton head and stood in the center unable to look Nekozawa in the eye.

He took a deep breath and then looked at the Host Club, "I am going to have to ask that you guys stay back and watch."

The all nodded and watched in fascination as Nekozawa chanted something in an unknown language and threw salt at Sunako's feet.

"We are almost complete, I just have to check on Fujioka," he grabbed the phone and his face turned to dread when he thought he heard a car screech and women scream in terror.

_Keep her away from the pentagram goth goth!_ One woman yelled.

_You got it loli loli!_

_WHERE IS SUNAKO!_The voice yelled so loud over the receiver that the phone vibrated in Nekozawa's hand.

"Aunty?" Sunako gasped looking at the phone, "We have to hurry!"

"Right," Nekozawa nodded and continued to chant when suddenly there was a small spark of electricity appeared at Sunako's feet.

She jumped back a moment in surprised and looked at him, "Was that supposed to happen?"

"No..." he whispered, "Something's wrong, we have to stop it." He lifted the cellphone to his ear, "Fujioka... you have to stop the ceremony something is wrong!"

_I can easily tell something is wrong but we have more than one problem at the moment! _Haruhi yelled over the phone, _It's going haywire and if I knew how to stop it I would! Oh no! Stop don't-_

There was a sudden blood curdling scream and then there was a dial tone.

Before Nekozawa could say anything a cloud of black mist slowly began to fill the room and there was an ominous voice whispered through the room.

'Foolish child... you are yet to control the dark arts... and so I shall correct the balance...again!'

"What?" Nekozawa yelled at the voice unsure if it was male or female, "I apologize. I am just trying to set things right."

There was a roar in protest and the black mist began to swirl around the room starting an uproar of wind, knocking down everything in its path.

Honey lost grip of usa-chan and bumped into Tamaki's chair as he tried to get it back, causing both of them to fall over.

"Mitskuni!" Mori yelled and although he could barely see anything through the mist he tried his best to find him.

Sunako however, was in the eye of the storm and barely able to hear what was going on. When suddenly through the streaks of lightening and black mist a hand pushed its way in and grabbed on her arm. She was ready to fight it off but she knew that hand anywhere. Instead she pulled in the body to see that it was indeed Nekozawa.

"Are you okay," he asked frantically as he took a step closer and placed both of his hands on her cheeks.

"Yes," she nodded, "But what's going on!"

"I don't know but I knew that I had to be by your side to ensure your safety."

"N-nekozawa," Sunako found herself blushing as she looked into his eyes, she was sure that at any moment she was going to bleed from her nose.

"Sunako," he uttered her name and when he felt the floor rumble underneath his feet. He feared that it was his last moments and he instantly bent down and pressed his lips against hers.

They were soft and there was a hint of of chocolate. Sunako was drowned by the feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach as she closed her eyes and groaned softly into the kiss. When she opened her eyes the mist had dispersed and there was total silence in the room.

Sunako and Nekozawa looked at each other for a moment but quickly turned their heads and rubbed a finger under their nose and to their surprised... not a drop of blood.

As she continued to check for a nosebleed something moved in her peripheral vision and when she turned to see what was moving her mouth dropped.

"W-what are you doing here!" she screamed.

"I want to know the same damn thing. Just where the hell am I!"

Meanwhile in a cave on the other side of Japan just a few minutes earlier, Haruhi was just released from her metal cage and the girls in cloaks were rushing back and forth getting the ingredients they just read off her forearm.

"Excuse me, goth goth," an ugly girl with blond hair came toward him, "Just so you know, Nay. We are not releasing our precious Kyo-hei, Nay."

Haruhi shrugged, "Fine by me...uh...nay. Just tell me what's next on the list to get this going. The sooner I leave the sooner you can do whatever you want to him."

The girl snapped her fingers and rolled her eyes, "WE are the ones well versed in the Dark Arts, goth goth."

Three other girls walked up behind and began to wave their arms, "Leave the work to us, you just stand on the pentagram, lolli lolli."

She didn't know what was up with all the goth goth lolli lolli crap just as long as it all went without a hitch. Haruhi knew her father would be home in a matter of days and if she wasn't there... well she rather not think about it.

As she pulled out her phone she couldn't help but notice that one of the girls in a cloak walked over to the ugly girl with blond hair, whispering into her ear.

"What nay!" gapsed the ugly girl, "Do whatever needs to be done. Put up every defense. We can't let them through nay!"

The girl in the cloak bowed and ran off and disappeared behind a door.

Haruhi, yet again, shrugged it off. Whatever it was it seemed like these...goth girls were figuring it out just fine. She dialed the number and to her relief Nekozawa answered fairly quickly.

"Yes?" He spoke over the cell phone.

"Nekozawa, just wanted to let you know that everything is running smoothly."

"Ah that is good. I admit I was worried for a moment but I am glad that everything is back on track."

"Yeah. So..."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean huh? What do I do now? Right now all I'm doing is standing on a drawing of a star on the ground."

"Yes, go ahead and start the procedure. We are getting close to midnight. One moment please..."

She rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited. She couldn't help but notice more of those cloaked girls were leaving out the back door. "What the hell is going on?" she asked herself out loud and started to take a step toward them only to be shoved back, "What the hell!"

"No you don't nay!" an ugly girl with blue hair opened a book and pointed to a page, "It says right here that you are supposed to stay in this area no matter what."

"But what is going on?"

"It's just a car," she gave a nervous laughter as she twirled a finger in her curly hair, "I am positive it's just a small mis.. mis..." she paused, hearing a low rumbling noise, "What nay?"

The wall was crumbled to the ground as the huge hummer rammed through it. Doing so, it hit the chair of the bound and sleeping Kyohei, sending him flying in the air only to land at Haruhi's feet.

A woman stomped out of the car and held a megaphone to her lips, "SUNAKO!" The vibrations from her high pitched screams echoed through the room and caused a bit of rubble to fall from the ceiling.

"Keep her away goth goth. Whatever you do keep her away from the pentagram!"

"You got it loli loli!" The girls hooked their arms together and ran toward Aunty only to have Takenage and Yuki jump over them like a hurdle.

"Kyohei!" Yuki screeched as he attempted to tug and pull the ropes off him.

Meanwhile Takenaga was force pushing away each of the cloaked girls but it wasn't long until he was slammed to the ground, with girls trying to yank him out of his clothes.

"Takenaga!" Yuki screamed, "Ranmaru help!"

"I'm trying," he called from the back of the car, "But the kittens seemed to have me trapped in here... hey! That is not to be yanked!"

Yuki sat on his knees and cried, "Oh no!"

Haruhi however couldn't be more pissed off, "What are you doing!"

He looked up and stopped crying instantly, "Haruhi... you're okay."

"Yes I'm fine but you are messing everything up," she jump when she saw a series of electrical sparks appearing at her feet, "Crap crap. Stop the chanting something is wrong!"

However her shouting can't be heard over the girls scrambling to pull Yuki off of Kyoyhei, pushing back aunty, keeping Takenaga pinned to the ground, and Ranmaru could not be seen but the vehicle is clearly shaking left and right as he screams for mercy.

"I just want to go home!" Haruhi yells to herself, but then turns her head to the yelling Nekozawa and rolled her eyes, "Ican easily tell something is wrong but we have more than one problem at the moment!" Haruhi yelled at the top of her lungs, "It's going haywire and if I knew how to stop it I would!"

A black mist came out of the pentagram followed by a harsh wind it made it hard to see anything. Because of this books flew across the room hitting several people in the head, everything from the candles to the posters on the wall were in disarray.

Haruhi kept her eyes cast down to the grown to shield her eyes and gasped when she saw Yuki reach to grab her shoes, "Oh no! Stop, don't-"

She heard a woman scream in terror followed by an inhuman growl as a bright light engulfed the room.

Haruhi rubbed her eyes and blinked when everything went silent and looked down at the person by her feet, "No.. NO!" she fell to her knees and whimpered, "I just want to go home... I just want to go home!"

"Oh daddy's little girl!" the boy cried in happiness, "I am so happy to see you are okay!"


	6. A Way to Be Civilized

_A/N: These notes are becoming a bad habit, but I had to say it. I am truly humbled by all the great comments and suggestions. You have all been so nice and patient with me. This chapter was originally going to be posted a day after New Years, but after I recently lost my job, I have been a little on the depressed side, and preoccupied with a butt load of paper work to fill out. Not to mention school was in session and I'm sorry but my education comes first. Sorry for the wait and enjoy the chapter. I tried really hard to make it as long as I could._

Haruhi rested on her knees as she glanced around the room. It was all the same. The same pentagram on the ground, the same cloaked girls' unconscious on the floor... a few groaning in pain, and candle stands tipped over.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head up to the ceiling, praying to any deity that may be listening, _Shoot me no,_ She thought to herself _please... Please PLEASE shoot me now._She actually paused for a moment... waiting for something, anything. Nothing happened.

_Sure!_She mentally screams to the sky, _Now they don't hear me but they were working off the clock to help me get into Ouran!_

She was jarred out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice.

"Haruhi," he sobbed as he looked up at her as he was bound to his throne, "Daddy missed his little girl." He paused then glanced around, "Where am I! And why are there girls on the ground! Why is that man's clothes ripped off!"

"Tamaki-Senpai!" she whispered harshly with a glare and pointed down to a sleeping golden haired boy, cuddling his pink rabbit.

Tamaki's face instantly lost all color and he shivered as he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh Nekozawa better have a good explanation..." she dialed on the phone and this time it took a bit longer for someone answer, "Hello?"

"So bright..." the voice was filled with total fear, weak, and barely above a whisper, "So bright...b-b-blinding... m-melting away..."

"Nekozawa, I don't have time for this!" she found herself almost yelling and stilled when she saw Honey stir and hug his rabbit closer. When he finally settled Haruhi tried again, "If you can't talk, then give the cell to someone who can."

As she waited she heard a bit of yelling in the background, Haruhi hated to admit it but she was glad that there was someone else who wasn't exactly happy about the most recent events.

"Um... hello?" asked a female voice.

"Okay who am I speaking too?"

"Sunako Nakahara... the girl who 'replaced' you," she spoke simply, "Nekozawa asked me to translate for him."

Haruhi took a deep breath, "Fine. Ask him what happened and why two more people are over here instead of me GOING HOME!"

There was soft mumbling before she spoke again, "He says that the mix up must have happened not only because they touched the pentagram but also they showed a desire to be somewhere else. He asked if it was possible that one of them showed any signs of 'displeasure' of being in that area."

"Not that I can thin-" Haruhi paused a moment and remembered Kyohei's words: _Compared to what I have to deal with 24/7... that sounds like heaven. I wish I could live in a place like that._ "Yep… That would do it..."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell him I said yes and ask him if we can do it over again."

After more mumbling she spoke again, "He says no. He's far too tired from the attempt and says that there is no doubt that the girls who helped you are probably tired as well."

She looked around the room to see the series of cloaked woman on the floor either sleeping.

"Fine, tell him to call me when we can try again... but what do I do with Tamaki and Honey senpai?"

"One minute," she spoke away from the phone and came back, "He says they are to go to school normally and try not to stand out too much. He hopes that by tomorrow we can try this again or even use a different tactic."

"Fine but tell him to come up with something in that damn black magic book soon!" she slammed the cell closed and sighed, "I just want to go home..."

"And I just want my sweet Sunako back," called a woman from behind her.

Haruhi turned around to see a woman with long brown hair, purple eyes, and red to give emphasis to her plump lips. She stood before Haruhi wearing long brown pants, and long sleeve shirt with ruffles, and expensive pearls around her neck, "So you are the one who replace my darling Sunako?"

"I didn't do it-"

"I know the details," she laughed loudly and put a hand over her ruby red lips, "I was able to scare the information out of the boys, but lucky for you I have friends in high places."

"Ma'am," Tamaki gave his award winning smile and a series of sparkles floated around his face.

"Here we go," Haruhi whispered to herself.

"Madam if you would be so kind as to release me from this bondage I could better protect you."

"Protect me... from what?" she walked over and picked up the chair with the now panicking Tamaki, "and be careful with all that sparkle nonsense. In this town it could get you in trouble!"

Tamaki screamed in terror as she threw him into the Hummer. With a smile still on her face she was able to peel the plethora of cloaked girls off of Takenaga and threw him into the hummer with a thud.

Haruhi jumped when the woman looked at her expectantly, "Um.. I can get in myself um..."

"You can just call me aunty, " she said with a giggle. When she finally got in the car she kicked remaining cloaked girls off of Ranmaru before getting into the driver's seat, "I say we get out of here before these girls come to. I can easily fight them off but I have other things to do." Aunty revved up the massive car and plowed through the doors and after a few bumpy dirt roads she found the paved street.

"Haruhi is it?" she called back.

"Uh.. Yes ma'am?"

Aunty tossed back her cell, "Do me favor and call that number."

She barely caught the cell and looked at the name, "Suliman... who is that?"

"A friend of mine in London who just might help us with this problem. It's good to have friends in high places." She laughed loudly as she sped back to the mansion.

Haruhi sighed as she called the number and whimpered a little, "I...just want to go home."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Nekozawa manor Sunako closed her cell and knelt by the mentally melting Umehito.<p>

"Nekozawa, snap out of it," she nudged him but the whole time Kyohei was rocking in his chair screaming obscenities and Yuki was busy crying, "Would you two shut up!" She shouted.

"No!" Kyohei glared, "Once again I am in a creepy ass room and I'm still tied to this chair. Get. Me. Out!"

His cries didn't go on deaf ears. The host club that had originally been knocked unconscious from the failed spell were all now slowly starting to wake up thanks to Kyohei's loud mouth.

While the host club was slowly gaining consciousness it was Mori who was the first one to slowly sit up. He opened his eyes and looked to his left, then to his right.

"M-Mitskuni..." He slowly lifted to his feet and ran to the middle of the room and picked up the blond, "Y-you're not Mitskuni..."

"Uh no," He replied nervously, "My name is Yukinojo...um who are you and could you by any chance put me down?"

At that Mori didn't put Yuki down. No, he dropped the poor boy and ran toward the still twitching Nekozawa, "Where!" when he wouldn't answer he began to shake him harshly and yelled at the top of his lungs, "where!"

"Oh my, I think that's the loudest I have ever heard him," Kyoya sat up and instantly cleaned his glassed, "Then again that is to be suspected with the Morinozuka loyalty to the Haninozuka family."

"Yeah… So I would answer if I were you," spoke Hikaru.

Kaoru groaned and rubbed his head, "I never thought I would say this but...Nekozawa please answer him so he can shut up. Ugh, my head is killing me."

Umehito slowly lifted his hands to grab Mori's wrists and spoke softly, his words a mix of slurring and stuttering. He was even starting to foam at the mouth.

"What?" growled Mori.

"He said that the same thing that happened to me happened to them," Nakahara translated.

"When..." Mori gave a quizzical look to Sunako when he answered with a series of more mumbling and gargling.

"He said if you are asking when he will return. He said he needs time to find a stronger spell and probably some outside help. He said also to remember that the cosmos chose the replacements, so you will more than likely need to treat them as if he was Mitskuni..."

"Wait, wait, wait," Hikaru stood up and rested his hands on his hips, "If we have to treat him like honey senpai then does that mean..."

Both Kaoru and Hikaru stared at Kyohei who merely glared at them.

"Does that mean he is our king?" Kaoru finished his brothers thought, "There is no way he could take it in the host club."

"I wouldn't say that," Kyoya walked over to Kyohei and rubbed his chin as he observed the blond.

"What do you want?" he shouted.

"He is a bit rough around the edges but he has real potential..." he quickly pulled out his black notebook and wrote a few notes, "Yes, I think we can defiantly work with this. Hikaru, Kaoru, please drag our...'king' to the limousine so that we can get him home."

"Seriously?" the twins spoke in shock.

"Yes," he looked toward Mori, "I take it that I can trust you to help Yuki at his 'home' as well?"

Mori grunted a nod, gently put Nekozawa on the ground, and then picked up Yuki who yelled in fright.

When the Host Club was completely gone from the room Sunako ran over to Umehito, "N-Nekozawa, are you alright?" She fell to her knees and set his head in her lap, "its okay, they're gone now."

"H-how?" he gasped out the words and slowly sat up, "how does one... how did you!" He put a hand over his face and took in a deep breath, "They exceed bright they are..."

"Radiant," she found the word for him, "I was sort of forced to deal with these creatures of light and trust me I would not wish them on my worst enemy."

His body slowly started to relax, but Nakahara noticed that he was still a bit stiff. Then an idea popped in her head, "Oh I got it!" She reached over and grabbed the manikin head placed it in Nekozawa's hand. His eyes went wide with curiosity.

"Astounding," he whispered, "the muscles, the skin, and the blood veins. It's amazingly accurate and fairy close to looking realistic. I never noticed until now... And this is the same you brought with you?"

"Yes, his name is Hiroshi," she slowly went small and went back into her chibi form as she blushed and looked down, "Ever since I found him in a box in the rain... It was because of him that I knew who I was... who I am and...he's always been there for me."

"And you give me the permission to use such a prized treasure for comfort?" he stroked his fingers along he muscle lines of Hiroshi, "I must say I am honored."

"I-it's nothing really..."

"No it is not nothing," He gently put Hiroshi on the floor and wrapped his hands around hers, "It must not be an easy task and yet you honor me with the privilege. I truly must thank you."

Sunako felt her face blush a deep red and now she was the one mumbling. Her face was heated and she couldn't stop her heart from pounding. It was this feeling again it happened right when he...

"Kissed me," she gasped.

"Excuse me?" Nekozawa inquired.

"Y-you," she got up quickly and ran from the room and spoke quickly, "See you tomorrow bye!"

Nekozawa blinked with the manikin head in his hands, thoroughly confused, "Perhaps I said the wrong thing..."

After setting Hiroshi on the shelf he exited the room only to have the bald butler waiting.

"Master I have a letter for you but..."

"What's wrong?" this was the second or third time he had seen his butler disturbed, Nekozawa was actually starting to worry about him.

"It's just that there is no address, just a name. I made sure the staff did the appropriate scans and it came up with nothing, bu-"

"-Then there is nothing to worry about," he interrupted as he took the letter and put it in his sleeve, "I will look at it later but right now I need some rest." As he went to sleep in his dark room his eyes were cast to the ceiling and his fingers lightly touched his lips. It was his first kiss... and oddly enough he felt a pain in his heart just thinking about it. His head was still swimming with questions; why did he do it then? Why had she permitted him? And why did he ache to do it again?

* * *

><p>However, on the other side of Japan, Kyohei was finally getting some much needed rest and they FINALLY untied him from the damn chair. His eyes slowly opened to see the alarm clock that was blaring a classical piano tune through his ears. Slowly reaching over, Kyohei hit the snooze button and retreated back underneath the comfort of the blankets. He had never felt such soft sheets and these had to be the warmest sheets he ever had in his life. If it took getting rich to get all this, he knew he would have to come up with a get rich scheme. Hell, he might even just stay here.<p>

When Kyohei turned his head and after a yawn, he opened his eyes again to see two maids waiting patiently. One with black hair and the other with brown.

"Good morning, Sir," they both said in unison with a smile.

His face was shocked and he slowly sat up revealing his chest, making the two maids swoon. They both quickly turned around to hide their red faces.

"What?" he grunted sleepily, "And why are you two in here?"

"We..uh.." She tried to turn to look at him but quickly turned back around, "We are here to umm deliver your clothes sir."

"Oh I get it..." he walked toward her and snatched the clothes from her hand, "I am not like you rich pricks, I can dress myself. Besides, I know that as soon as you touch me you're gonna start fondling me like all the rest," he shivered at the thought, "Even the damn men."

He took off his pajama bottoms and slid them down to reveal his boxers, both maids covered their mouths and muffled a gasp.

"S-sir wai-"

"I don't need your help," he shouted and unabashedly dropped his underwear.

Red faced and over stimulated the girls covered up their bloody noses and ran out the room.

Kyohei raised an eyebrow, "What's their problem?" He nearly jumped out of his clothes when an old stern faced woman stomped in.

"What is the meaning of this, young man," she ordered, "I have never seen my staff so flustered."

"Maybe if they were trained better-"

"Young man," she snapped, "the one who needs training is you. Master Tamaki may have left you temporarily to take care of his home, but since that is the case you will manage all responsibilities in his place."

"Screw that. It's bad enough I'm being forced to go to that damn school I am not-ow!" he was forced to kneel on his knees as the wrinkled hand twisted and pulled his ear.

"I will not accept such an inappropriate language or disrespect. Master Tamaki may be an idiot but you will not spoil his name young man." She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down the hall, "We still have 30 minutes before your school starts. That is more than enough time for you to pick up some etiquette!"

"No! Someone help me!" Kyohei screamed and kicked like a child but somehow this old woman had more than enough strength to keep him in his place.

It was a grueling 20 minutes of lessons and he was forced to go to class. He had never been so happy to go to school in his life. As he walked down the hallway he kept noticing that people, mostly girls, were pausing to give him a long gaze. He was used to it but to his surprise no one tackled him or tried to rip his clothes off. To an even greater surprise Yuki was just down the hall and he looked as miserable as Kyohei felt.

Yuki wasted no time and ran over to Kyohei crying into his chest, "It's horrible...HORRIBLE. If this is what I have to deal with to be rich then I never want to be rich."

"Whoa, whoa calm down. What the hell happened? You are freaking out more than usual."

"It was horrible," He rubbed the tears from his eyes with his sleeve an ignored the sympathetic looks from the passersby, "It was fine at first. I was in this really huge mansion and these maids kept bringing me all of these fancy slices of cake. But they kept giving me too much and every time I said no they freaked out."

"So they gave you some cake... what's so bad about it?"

"The amount of it all!" He flailed his arms frantically, "They kept giving me cart after cart after cart of sweets. Every. Hour."

This caught his attention and his eyes went wide, "Shit..."

"And then there was this boy with glasses and brown hair who kept picking on me."

"What? Why!"

Mori walked toward them and crossed his arms, "His name is Yasuchika and the reason he attacked you is because of a Haninozuka family tradition."

"It's tradition to beat the crap out of each other?" Kyohei yelled, "I thought my family was messed up."

Takashi released a long groan and slowly closed his eyes.

Kyoya walked down the hallway and stopped in the middle of the group, "Allow me to shed some light on the situation." He sighed and slowly opened his black book, "You see in order for Yukinojo to stay in the home of Honey we had to come up with some excuse, this having to be, a pauper and aristocrat exchange. Doing so means that the person taking the place of the owner," he pointed to Yuki, "that would be you, would make sure to follow the rules of the family home. One of those rules of the Haninozuka home is to fight the sibling at every meeting. You may be weak but Yasuchika is following the rules. They were originally set up to test the strength and endurance of each family member."

"That was a mouthful," grunted Kyohei.

Yuki nodded in agreement then jumped when the bell rang, "Crap classes. I'm going to be late." He tried to run away but was suddenly grabbed by his collar and fell on his rear end, "Ow! What did you do that for?"

"You two won't be participating in classes today and neither will you Mori. You will be assisting me in training these two."

"Training? For what?" Kyohei and Yuki asked at the same time.

"Well since you are temporarily 'replacing' our king of the host club there are certain guidelines you must follow."

"Who me?" Kyohei pointed to himself and gave a triumphant laugh when Kyoya nodded, "Pfft. Then as king I cancel this host club so I don't have to go to it."

"That's not how it works.." And ominous glare covered his glasses as he slammed his book shut and took a step closer to the blond haired man, "You think you can give orders, but the reality of it is that you are the puppet and I the puppeteer. You are not the one who checks the books to make sure this host club doesn't go bankrupt, you are not the one funding asinine ideas, and you are not the one selling merchandise and showing these young ladies a good time on top of school work and side projects of my own." He impatiently tapped his pen on the cover of his black book, "It is a title and nothing more. Do we have an understanding?"

He gulped and gave a nod.

"Good. Follow me then," Kyoya gave a smirk as he led the three to the music room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tamaki was just waking up for class. All the rooms were taken so he was stuck sleeping on the very uncomfortable commoner couch. And he was awoken not by an alarm clock nor by the sweet tones of his faithful maids, but with a sharp pain to his lower back. When he slowly opened his eyes he gasped at his surroundings: an elegant but very messy home, a gaudy red couch (which apparently he was sleeping on), not to mention the stained carpet floor and the huge chandelier missing a few pieces.<p>

"Oh, that's right," he muttered softly to himself, "I'm not at home, I am with the commoner boys."

"What the hell do you mean it's not supposed to be cooked like that," a voice shouted from the kitchen.

"Look, I'm just saying we can probably wait for the Fujioka girl to wake up and have her cook for us," responded another.

This immediately had Tamaki's attention, and even with the pain stabbing at his back he used all his strength to run to the kitchen and kick open the door, "You will NO-" he was forced to stop the rest of his sentence when the door quickly swung back and banged Tamaki on the nose.

He crawled into the kitchen and used a chair to pull himself up, the blood from his nose oozing onto the table.

"Eww!" the red head squeaked and took a step back, "I never expected to see such a thing from an aristocrat."

Tamaki blushed and gave a weak glare, "How dare you try to treat my little girl like she is some kind of servant."

"It's not like we want to," he shrugged and pointed an accusing finger to Takenaga, "If he could cook then maybe we wouldn't have to resort to using our little kitten."

"What the hell are you talking about," the ebony haired boy screamed, "At least I'm trying! I would like to see you do any better."

"Beautiful men, such as myself, shouldn't have to resort to such menial labor."

Takenaga rolled his eyes and glared, "You are some piece of work. You try to act like you are a damn aristocrat but we all know the truth. You are just some poor brat!"

"What did you call me?"

"Excuse me!" Tamaki shouted, "I'm still trying to get over the fact that you just called my little girl a kitten."

"No one is talking to you," Ranmaru and Takenaga shouted at the same time.

The boys were then caught in a three way verbal fight as the eggs that Takenaga was originally trying to cook slowly started to burn.

The kitchen was brought to silence when Haruhi walked in. Her scowl of disdain was so bad that it could be seen through her brown bangs. She quickly walked past them, took the pan off the stove and tossed the black chards of eggs into the garbage disposal.

"So," she spoke with an eerily calm, "Who do I have to thank for burning breakfast?"

Both Tamaki and Ranmaru quickly pointed to Takenaga.

"W-what!" he stuttered, "W-wait a minute, I can explain. These two morons kept interrupting me!"

Ranmaru gave his dazzling smile and moved a stray strand of red hair from over his eye, "My dear princess I would never do such a thing. I fear that he doesn't know how to cook to begin with. I asked him to wait for you but he insisted on burning something."

"You have got to be kidding me..."

Haruhi slammed a hand on the table before the three had a chance to start arguing again, "SHUT UP!" she slowly moved her vision from face to face before finally speaking again, "I know that none of you can cook and since I don't want the house to burn down... I guess I'll have to cook." She turned her back, "One of you go and get Honey-senpai..." she paused for a moment and remembered the time when she saw the horrifying look up close, "Just make sure you wake him up carefully. He's not very good at..."

"OH MY GOD!" a voice could be heard screaming from down the hall followed by a loud explosion. Soon pink smoke started to fill the house.

She quickly turned around, "Where the hell is Ranmaru!"

"He went to wake up Honey-senpai."

"Tamaki... you know how Honey is why didn't you stop him!"

"Cause I didn't want to be the one to wake him up," Tamaki looked down guiltily at the ground, "the only one who can wake up honey senpai and survive is Mori."

"Well...shit..." Haruhi pushed passed the boys and ran as fast as her legs would take her down the hall. When she finally got to Honey's temporary room he was still growling slamming Ranmaru head into the wall.

"I'm still sleepy..."

_SLAM. SLAM._

"I'm still sleepy..."

_SLAM. SLAM_.

"Crap," Haruhi thought to herself, "He keeps this up he'll give the boy a concussion." She slowly took a step forward, "Honey senpai... I know you are still sleepy but um.. how about some breakfast?" She looked over at the bed and saw the pink rabbit on the very top of the covers, "Oh you uh...better hurry Usa-chan looks like he is very hungry."

The blond boy's hair slowly turned to view his rabbit and to a relief a smiled went across his face, "Oh then we better get him something sweet to eat. Maybe some cake!"

Without being told he got up and skipped out of the room, leaving Ranmaru on the floor twitching in a pool of blood.

"Maybe next time you will wait and listen," she grabbed the sheets from the bed and pulled it over him, "come to the kitchen to eat when you are done bleeding to death."

Returning the the kitchen everyone was seated and waiting for breakfast. To her relief honey was back to his happy-go-lucky self, enthusiastically swinging his legs from his chair.

"What's for breakfast?" Honey asked.

"Well I promised something sweet so it's going to be pancakes," she instantly grabbed a bowl and started mixing. Eventually, Ranmaru made his way to the kitchen and hesitantly sat beside Mitskuni. Haruhi suppressed the urge to giggle at his flinching every time Honey moved too quickly.

When breakfast was finally over, Tamaki was the first one to speak, "So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean what do we do now?" Takenaga replied matter-of-factly, "We have to go to school."

"Oh? I am curious to participate at a commoner's school," the blond grinned and put a hand on his hips, "To see the supportive teachers, welcoming students, to witness the...'clicks'. I bet it is fascinating."

Haruhi started to giggled, then suddenly burst into laughter. Takenaga and Ranmaru both followed suit and fell to their knees laughing.

"What is so funny!"

Honey merely shrugged his shoulders and sipped at the cool orange juice.

Finally managing to breathe she wiped a tear from her eye, "I'm sorry, it's just that... I wouldn't keep my hopes up if I were you. Even in 'normal commoner school' terms that school is... high strung to say the least. But I will warn you," she gave him a serious gaze, "If you see anything scary just run and run fast."

Tamaki nearly jumped out of his seat, "You make it sound like they are gonna kill me or something."

There was an odd silence in the air and slowly Takenaga and Ranmaru left the table.

Honey swung his legs and hugged Usa-chan tightly in his arms, "I don't mind, I'll make sure to be there to protect you."

"T-thank you Honey senpai," despite his words his face was still sheet white.

After getting dressed in Kyohei's clothes he joined the others. As Tamaki got back in the kitchen he marveled at the sight of Haruhi. Despite the unflattering black dress he still thought she looked adorable on her knees as she cut and sewed the sleeves and pants legs of the school uniform for Honey.

Haruhi finally got back up to catch Tamaki staring at her in fascination, "What?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that at times you act so... Well. to see you act so feminine from time to time warms my heart," he put a hand over his chest and sighed as he was surrounded by flowers, "If only my little girl could do this more often."

"Tamaki Senpai... how many times do I have to say this. 1. I have a father. One who is going to be pissed when he comes home and finds out I'm not there. 2. I always have this on hand, in case I rip a hole in my clothes."

"It's still adorable," he wiggled his body and smiled.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and groaned, "Let's go." She was about to open the door when she felt a hand grab her by the wrist and slowly drag her back, "What the!"

"Shhh!" Takenaga whispered, "You don't get it. Those girls haven't seen Kyohei in 24 hours so they are probably going through withdrawal."

"Withdrawal? What are they, addicts?"

"They might as well be. They grab at us night and day, but that's beside the point. We need to leave out the back quietly."

Honey jumped up and down giggling, "We'll be like ninja's!"

"Ah, Okay," Haruhi spoke softly uncertain, "Well let's hurry before we're late I suppose."

As they snuck out the back door Ranmaru peeked around the corner of the house and saw the endless waves of girls waiting silently. Usually they yell or scream in joy, but today they were impatiently tapping their feet and grumbling to themselves. Defiantly more irate than usual. To be anywhere near them would mean certain doom.

"C'mon guys follow me." Takenaga suddenly became the leader of the group and lead them to a metal fence. He easily climbed over the 8 foot fence and landed on the other side. Turning with a grin he looked at the others, "Your turn."

Tamaki gasped, "You mean... to hop a fence but there is no way I could ah-!" he groaned loudly in pain as he felt a foot press on his face and he fell back, onto the ground with a thud, "What the... Honey senpai!"

"Sorry," he giggled, "I needed a lift to get to the other side and I guess instincts took over." He closed his eyes and uneasily brushed his fingers though is blond hair, "Sorry."

"My lady?" Ranmaru offered his hand to Haruhi only be shoved out of the way.

"The only one going to help my little girl is me," he growled.

"Is that so? Well I was merely offering to help the kitten. How do I know that you're not going to look under her dress? You may be an aristocrat but you can still be a pervert."

"How dare you! I'll let you know that I have never..." his mind back tracked to when the twins called him a pervert for helping Haruhi during that thunderstorm, "But..I was just trying to help. I put the blind fold on so she wouldn't have to see the flashes and I was going to get the ear muffs so she would have to hear it either..."

"I was just joking." He gasped and took a step back, "What the hell were you doing to her?"

"It's not like that damn it!"

"Would you two knock it off!" she glared and grumbled, "I am already on the other side of the fence and you two are going to get us caught by the girls if you keep yelling at each other. Now shut up and get over here."

The boys gave a quick stare off before finally hopping over the fence to the others. It was a bit more difficult for Tamaki. He had never done anything like this and he didn't exactly have the agility of a cat so his landing wasn't nearly as graceful. He in fact, landed dead on his face.

None of them had the time or energy to make fun of him. They were too busy dodging angry dogs and running down back alleys, trying to make to school in time, and hoping to get there before the others girls of their class.

However when they finally made it to the gate, but all that effort was in vain. It was still the same amount of girls on the other side of the gate, making a pathway barely big enough for the four of them to walk through.

Takenaga sighed, "Damn all the work for nothing."

The redhead wiped the sweat from his brow and took in a deep breath, "We don't have a choice. Just keep your head straight and try not to make eye contact with them."

First it was Takenaga and Ranmaru though the gate, then Haruhi, after that was Honey, and bringing up the rear was Tamaki.

Tamaki couldn't help but feel the burning stares in his direction.

"That's not our beloved Kyohei," whispered one girl.

"I know… and who is that little kid in front of them," whispered another.

One girl sighed a little and smiled, "He may not be as cute as Kyohei but he definitely has his own charm."

"Yeah you got a point. He is kinda cute."

Just as he was about to make the statement about being merely cute he was yanked back by Takenaga, "I know you want to say something to them but trust me, you don't want to give them the acknowledgment."

"But they called me cute like I'm some kind of puppy!" he whispered in disgust.

"Takenaga!" called a voice in the back of the group of girl. The brunet grunted and continued to push through the crowd of girls, "Movie it ladies!" she snarled as she continued to push through and finally sighed relief when she got close enough.

"Hey Noi. What's up."

"I haven't heard from you in so long! I was so worried," she burst into tears and hugged him tightly, "I've missed you so much!"

"Noi...I'm sorry," he whispered and hugged her back, awkwardly patting her on top of the head.

Tamaki eyes went wide in shock, "You hypocrite. You can talk to girls, but I can't?"

"Well Noi is different," he blushed.

"How?" he asked with crossed arms.

Noi turned around and put on a bright smile, "I'm his girlfriend," she smiled and extended a hand, "Noi Kasahara. A pleasure to meet you."

"But the pleasure is all mine," he whispered with a smile.

Haruhi looked around and saw the group of girls slowly starting to come closer, "Senpai...please don't."

But it was already too late, red rose petals started to fall from the sky and he was in a spotlight all his own, "It is a pleasure to meet such a lovely young lady," he used his finger to wipe away a stray tear and gave a sparkling smile, "A woman such as yourself should never resort to tears, they get in the way of seeing those gorgeous eyes."

Noi found herself blushing and mumbling a thank you.

The girls then started to walk even close to Tamaki and for the first time in his life he was rather uncomfortable.

"I told you not to do that," Takenaga yelled, slowly backing up.

"I couldn't help it," he shrugged and gave a sheepish smile.

Haruhi groaned, "Crap, not this again..."

To their relief the bell ran and the doors of the school bust open, "what the hell is going on out here! You are supposed to be in class!"

The girls all stood still as stone listening to the voice.

"I said go to class or I will have you all expelled!"

The group instantly ran as fast as they could inside the school and the group of 4 tried to follow suit.

"Oh no you don't," the principles voice boomed demanding their attention, "What kind of ruckus are you starting now and who are these two," he pointed an accusing finger at Honey and then to Tamaki.

Naturally the first instinct was to push Takenaga forward to explain, "Oh they are part of the 'Aristocrat-Commoner exchange program'. It's very new."

"Extremely new apparently. Why was I not informed?"

"We wanted you to treat them the same as the other students, so we thought it best to keep it silent...until now."

The principle gave a grunt and walked closer to the two with his arms crossed and glaring eyes, "What's your name?"

"I am Tamaki Suoh, sir," he spoke as politely as possible, "I am sure you've heard of me."

"Never heard of ya," he spoke flatly, "I don't care where you're from. As long as you don't cause trouble like that Kyohei. I have enough trouble him to last a life time."

"I...uh..." he could debate about his prestigious family and the academy they own but for the first time in his life he found it best just to keep quiet. There are way too many traps of the commoner world and he didn't want to be caught in any of them, "Yes sir."

Satisfied with his response he turned his attention to Honey, "and you are?"

"I am Mitskuni Haninozuka sir," his tone was soft and tilted his head to the side in indifference.

"H-Haninozuka?" he gasped and dropped down to his knees and bowed in respect, "It is an honor to have you in my school."

"Wait, what!" Takenaga and Ranmaru screamed in shock.

Tamaki shrugged his shoulders, "I am not surprised I suppose. The Haninozuka's are well known for their martial art prowess in all of Japan."

"Yep!" he said with a grin.

The man kept his head bowed, "I was given the honor of facing against your father many years ago. I lost, but it taught me humility and helped me to become the stern and strict man I am now."

"Why do I feel like that explains a lot," Takenaga groaned.

Noi walked to the door and cleared her throat, "Um guys you are kinda late for classes so it would probably be a good thing to get going now."

The principle quickly rose and cleared his throat, "ah, yes. You all should get to class. I will make sure the teachers don't mark you absent." He gave another bow and strolled into the school, a little light on his feet.

"Wow," Ranmaru grinned, "That was pretty interesting."

"Yeah, yeah," Haruhi for one was not impressed that the principle knew Honey. Surprising maybe but not impressed, "I'll call it a good day once we make it out of here alive."

Surprisingly during class, it wasn't as bad as Tamaki had thought it would be. Then again he was oblivious to the hungry stares his way. He was even rather fond of the commoner teachers, they were so rough but the questions were rather easy. He and Mitskuni were both left wondering why the commoners were always complaining about homework. He would prefer this work over the work he has at Ouran Academy any day.

Finally the school day was at an end and Tamaki was desperate to use the bathroom. He briskly walked out the class only to slam into four bodies.

"My apologize young... umm..." Tamaki was at a loss for words. They were odd looking girls with different hair colors, dressed as maids, "Ladies.."

"He is cute goth goth."

"Yes nay, very cute loli loli."

"You all are too kind but I really have to get going." He tried to go around them but they kept blocking his path, "alright."

He slowly backed away and turned to take another route, but a wave of girls blocked his path.

"Ah, more young ladies," he gave his dazzling smile, "A pleasure to see you but I really must excuse myself."

They didn't heed his words and instead began to grab at his clothes, ripping it at the seams.

"Stop this," he shouted at the young ladies and tried to push some off, "This is not how elegant ladies are supposed to act!"

However they paid no attention to his cries of mercy. "Enough," he whimpered, his eyes closed as the girls continued to touch and pull at his body.

"ENOUGH!" he roared. The girls all stood there silent and in shock, "This is not how women are supposed to act. You all have the potential to be elegant young women and you you all decide to act like... savages!"

"B-but this is how we've always acted," replied one girl softly.

"So you think it's okay? No... No I won't allow it," he balled his hands into a fist and his eyes went a blaze, "I will teach you unrefined masses how to become gentle and graceful young women!" He put his hands on his hips and gave a wide grin.

* * *

><p>Back at Ouran Academy, Kyohei was busy holding a tray of orderves, stopping from table to table offering them to the girls with a smile that was mixture of angst and annoyance.<p>

Of course all of this was noticed by Kyoya as he took notes in his black book and watched in annoyance. He was brought out of his bad mood when he heard Yuki laughing. He turned to see that he was being every bit the gentlemen to the ladies. He knew that if Tamaki were here he would be proud.

"More, tell us more about your commoner life," the girl in the yellow dress grinned.

Yuki was unphased by the word commoner and shrugged, "Well I would tell you about my school but it's not very..." he rubbed his eyes and started to sniff.

"Oh Yuki," another girl hugged gently patted him on the head, "You poor dear you don't have talk about it if you don't want to."

Another girl with blond hair held his hands, "It's okay. How would like another cup of tea?"

"You girls are so nice," he looked at each of them with a warm smile that made their hearts melt, "I wish the ladies at my school were as sweet as you. Oh no please allow me to pour."

As he poured the tea the girls all look at him with admiration, heart replacing their eyes, "Oh I could just eat you up." The redhead bent down and gave him a quick kiss to the cheek causing him to blush.

"T-thank you," He gently rubbed his cheek, "At least when you say it, it's not creepy and you're not trying to attack me."

"They attack you?" she gasped and put a hand over her mouth, "You poor thing."

"Looks like someone is becoming the new natural of the host club," grinned Hikaru as he rested an arm on his twins shoulder.

"To bad we can't get the other blond to do the same," Karou chuckled, "I hate to admit but he could be a lady killer."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "A bit dramatic," he spoke softly to himself, "But with this host club it is a necessary evil. Still, it's quite a shame. I had high hopes for him."

"Um excuse me, Kyoya," a girl whispered from behind him.

He turned on his heels to see quite the crowd of girls with eager smiles, "Evening mademoiselles, to what do I owe the honor?"

"Well we were wondering about him," and she pointed in the direction behind.

He glanced over seeing Mori sulking as he leaned against the wall behind Yuki. It was beyond evident that he missed Mitskuni because of his family loyalty to the Haninozuka clan, "Ah, Mori. He will be more silent than usual, but I am su-"

"No not Mori," she pointed to the blond holding the tray, "Him."

"Kyohei? Most certainly no-"

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" the twins spoke quickly as they picked up Kyoya and carried him to the others side of the room out of earshot.

Kyoya brushed the sleeves of his blazer and raised an eyebrow, "Hikaru... Kaoru... I hope you have an explanation for your actions."

"I can't believe you were about to pass that up," Hikaru waved a finger and tsked at him, "this is quite the money making opportunity."

"Oh?"

"You remember the bad boy lolita don't you?" the twin grinned and rubbed his hands together, "All those customers and all for free because he isn't technically part of host club."

"But that one..." he whispered and pointed to Kyohei, "Is."

He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, "As tempting as that is he would just be an embarrassment to the host club."

"I really thought you have learned already," the twins spoke in unison and shook their heads in shame, "He is the bad boy from another town with a more exotic face. An untamable beast that casts a mysterious air."

"Let's not forget he's not going to be here very long so it can be an exclusive offer." Hikaru smiled.

Karou crossed his arms, "Just think about how much money you could over charge."

Kyoya's glasses gave an ominous glow and a smirk crept to his lips, "Indeed. We can even have them sign a waiver if he does anything truly offensive. A preverbial..buyer beware." A little lighter on his feet he walked over to the girls and smiles, "Ladies, after a bit of thought I have decided to allow you to have an appointment with Kyohei."

The tray of orderves fell to the ground and there was a series of curse words coming from the blonde's lips from the distance.

"As you can see," he continued, "He is hardly refined so the price will be increased and I must insist that you sign a waiver."

"Done!" they all chimed in unison and pulled out their check books and credit cards.

As excited as he was that there was going to be a lot of cash flowing in the amount was astronomical, "Ladies, I must insist that you calm down." Using his pen he counted the heads of the eager young women, "We seem to have a problem. Even I were a find a way to extend the host club into late night there still wouldn't be enough time. We need to figure out way to solve this predicament."

"I thought it would be simple," a female voice called from below.

Kyohei blinked and looked around, "Where is that voice coming from?"

There was a sound of nonstop giggling as a powerful motor roared to life. The gears groaning as the floor divided to reveal a rising platform with a young woman with a huge red bow in her hair holding a mahogany umbrella, "Hehe I am Renge Houshakuji the manager of this host club. But today I am also," she stood on her feet and yanked off her yellow dress to reveal a black business suit, "the auctioneer."

"Actioneer...for what."

"For you of course," with a snap of her fingers, a javelin dropped into her awaiting hand and a wooden pedestal fell in front of her.

"What makes you think I'll go with all this? It's bad enough I'm a free waiter!"

"Tsk Tsk," she wagged a perfectly manicured nail, "You act like you have a choice." She snapped her finger again and a steel cage fell from the ceiling, surrounding him with metal bars.

"What. The. Hell!" he grabbed at the bars and tugged, "Rich people or not it's all the same!" He paced and every so often kept kicking the cage. He truly did look like an unruly animal.

Renge tapped the javelin against the pedestal, "Alright ladies we shall start the bidding. Please form an orderly line." She waited as the girls lined up, all holding a paddle with a red number.

The twins looked in amazement at the girls actions, "I find it amazing how organized these girls can get when they really want something."

"Silence," Renge shouted, "We will begin the bidding at 60,000 yen."

Kyohei's mouth started to water at the amount and his fingers clung to the steel, "Do I get some of that? I could buy enough shrimp to last a lifetime."

"I'm afraid not," Kyoya responded, "you need to remember that you are a member of the host club. Sorry as the temporary king of the host club, you forfeit all profits to the enjoyment of these young women."

"Are you serious! Don't I get anything!" knowing the answer to his own question he sat down in the corner of his cage like a man defeated.

"SOLD!" the lady manager yelled, "Now let's start again!"

Yuki finally left his seat and tried to look over the seat of girls. He knew he was short but with all of those puffs of yellow dresses makes it even harder. He was forced to gasp when he felt himself lifted up and forced to sit on a bony shoulder. "Oh!" He finally looked down, "Takashi..." for a moment he sat in silence and finally found his voice, "I'm sorry for what happened. I've been speaking to the girls and found out a lot of information... It... it must be nice to have someone to care for. To be able to protect them…I wish I could..."

He looked up toward the blond and his eyes started to soften a bit from his words. Yes he was supposed to protect Mitskuni, even though he is strong enough to defend himself. However he had to remind himself that he was caring for his temporary replacement, and he just realized how much he needs it and how much he has been neglecting his duties.

"Yeah," was all he could manage to mumble and gently patted his head.

Yuki's lips curved into a grin and he found himself giggling, both in mutual agreement of forgiveness, "On a different note, how is this done? Isn't it supposed to be only for one winner?"

"I can explain that one," Kyoya spoke with a smile, "Since this is an exclusive offer it would be wise to have only a select few young ladies. 5 should suffice. And since an auction is indeed for one person we will simply have to repeat it five times," he released a small chuckle and adjusted his glasses, "For once our manager has exceeded my expectations."

The twins both gave a weary look and whispered to one another.

"Is it just me or is his smile creepy?"

"No, you're right. He had that same smile when Honey senpai couldn't have sweets."

"I heard that," he warned.

The twins laughed nervously and took several steps back.

The room was brought to silence when obnoxious laughter again filled the air, "We have our winners!" she waved a hand at the 5 young girls in their banana yellow dresses, causing the other girls to whine and pout, "ladies please have a seat at the table in the back. Kyohei will be there shortly." As the girls ran over to the table Renge walked over to the cage.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"I'm going to let you out," she grinned, "But you have to promise you will perform your duties."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Well I thought it would be obvious," Renge put a hand on her hip and the other pointed at him, "You are the temporary host club king, and as such you have the respon-"

"Not gonna happen."

"W-what?"

"Not. Gonna. Happen." He spat out each word as thought they left a bad taste on his tongue.

"B-but!" Renge stomped her foot on the ground, "What kind of commoner are you!"

"The kind that doesn't give a damn about a bunch of giggling girls!"

Kyoya sighed as the two argued back and forth, "This is quite the predicament. These ladies paid good money for a very reluctant host. I should have known it wouldn't be easy."

"He's reluctant for a reason," a familiar voice whispered from the large ominous door. The finger slowly motioned for him to come closer.

The twins hugged each other in fright.

"Damn that thing is creepy," said Karou

Hikaru nodded, "How do we keep forgetting that it's there?"

"Out of sight out of mind I supposed," fearlessly he walked over to the door where he was greeted by a cloaked Sunako, "Yes?"

"It's going to take a lot more than harsh words to get him to do what he's told. Trust me. I know."

"Interesting. Not that I don't appreciate the information, but I am curious. How is the research going for the solution to that spell of yours?"

Sunako glanced back to see Nekozawa pulling yet another book and tirelessly flipping through pages before looking back, "we are working on it now, but it's hard to concentrate with that creature of light screaming."

"Yes he is very vocal about his complaints," he sighed and rubbed his temple, "What is the suggestion?"

"You have to understand, he is a creature of light but he is a simple creature of light. You need to offer him something. If he doesn't get a reward for his efforts he won't do anything."

"Besides money, what would appeal to him?"

"Well food would be your best bet. He specifically likes my fried shrimp."

Kyoya stood there for a moment, staring at her in shock, "That's it? Something as simple as fried shrimp?"

"Go see for yourself."

"Very well," still uncertain he walked over to the cage and gently put a hand on Renge's shoulder, "I'll take it from here."

"Sure," her eyes transformed into huge pink hearts and she floated out of the way back to her platform.

He took a deep breath and boldly state two words, "Fried shrimp."

Kyohei perked his head up and raised an eyebrow, "What did you say?"

"I will give you as much fried shrimp as you can eat for your services. However you have to act like a decent host. Do you understand?"

"Fine," he answered without hesitation and stood up, "but if they start touching my ass..."

"Surly not." He turned on his heels, "Renge if you would be so kind?"

"Of course," she replied dreamily and snapped her fingers. The cage lifted into the air and released Kyohei from his imprisonment, "Well everything seems to be in order now so I will leave the rest to you guys." The powerful motor roared to life yet again and the platform slowly lowered as she loudly giggled.

"Well, what are you standing around for? Please see to those patient young ladies."

"Yeah, yeah" Kyohei stood and reluctantly walked over to the group of girls ad with a growl sat down in the middle of them, "I never seem to get a break," he grumbled to himself, weary and tired of the expectant looks, "What!"

The girls gasped and jumped back slightly. They all fidgeted in their seats, eager to say something but none of them had the courage.

He adjusted his glasses and sighed, "Hikaru...Karou,"

"You got it boss," the whispered at the same time before running over to Kyohei and picking him up to carry him into the hall way.

"Hey!" He managed to slip out of the grip of the twin's hands and land on his own feet, "What the hell was that all about? I'm trying to earn some fried shrimp dammit!"

"Not with that attitude," replied Hikaru.

"Defiantly not," spoke Karou.

The twins both wagged a finger at him, "How do you expect to earn anything if you scare them away?"

"Look I'm not like Yuki. I lost my patience with women a LONG time ago," he glared and put his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall, "I...just can't..."

"Well explain that to them," the twins said with a smile.

Karou held up a laptop, "I'll be honest we did a little research."

"Very little since most of these videos are on youtube... and porno sites."

"PORNO!" Kyohei screamed at the top of his lungs, "W-what… how!"

With a click of the button the screen lit up and showed the yellowed haired man in a shower. His eyes were closed under the steamy hot water and as he flicked the water from his hair it seemed to shimmer, highlighting his face...as well as other body parts.

Young ladies who were walking by gasped in shock but couldn't seem to pull themselves away from the screen until the twins closed the laptop. The girls group of young ladies blushed a deep reed and ran down the hallway.

"Great..so I'm a porn star..."

"I'm sure if you just explain..."

"...They will give you the benefit if a doubt. Besides..."

The both wrapped a hand over each other's shoulders, "The reason we showed you that is so that you know that these girls are nothing like the commoners at your school."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning they have morals and standards..." the twins smiled and turned him back toward the door, "So let's try again shall we?"

"Yeah...I guess," the room was silent as he strolled back over to the group and took a seat, "I just..uh... I guess I want to apologize for snapping." He closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm not good with women...the ones at my town...it's just...I have no patience for them."

"W-why," whispered one girl.

"What?"

"Well," she nervously twirled a a finger in her brown hair, "I wanted to know why you..don't trust those girls."

"I want to know too," Interjected another girl, "I mean what exactly... Did they do to you?"

"Well I recently found out they made me a damn porn star," he paused at the collective gasping, "It's not like that. More than likely they grabbed a ladder and recorded it without my permission. Those girls do...everything without my permission. They call my mom at all hours of the night, to a point that she damn near disowned me... I can't even walk down the streets without my clothes being ripped or torn off. Cause of that I've gone to the principal's office and even to the police station for indecent exposure," he sat back and closed his eyes, "that's why I try to keep them at a distance. They are nothing but trouble. I can't even keep a job. The boss, both men and women, will grab my ass on the job and promise to give me a raise if I go to their home..."

"Why don't you file for sexual harassment?"

"No!" he leaned forward and slammed his hand on the table causing the cups and plates to rattle from the force, "Do you know how much of a bitch I would look like to others if I filed for sexual harassment. Besides, no one would believe me anyway." He slowly opened his eyes and sighed, "That's why I am the way I am... happy now?"

The girls all looked at him with sympathy as the tears flowed from their eyes.

One girl continued to cry and dab here eyes with a silk handkerchief, "That's not fair at all"

"Yes," a red head nodded and sniffled, "You didn't ask for such beauty or for such a life. It's not fair at all."

One girl leaned over and a gloved hand touched his, "I promise you won't have to fear about that with us."

He glanced down at the hand then looked at each weeping face. Unable to to look away he mumbled, "T-thanks."

Kyoya gave a smiled as she stood behind Kyohei and patted him on the shoulder, "There There, You ladies such as yourself mustn't cry," his angry gaze was barely hidden by the glare I his glasses, "Perhaps another topic of discussion?"

"Uh, yeah," he gulped from the intimidating gaze he felt in the back of his head, "Do any of you have questions for something?"

"I do!"

"Me! Me!"

* * *

><p>However, back at the high school, the cafeteria had been transformed to look very similar to the host club. Tamaki stood at the front of the room wearing a white suit with a red rose in his jacket pocket.<p>

The girls all sat four to a table with an empty plate and a set of silver ware in front of them.

Haruhi, Honey, Ranamaru, Takenaga, and even Noi stood behind him, all wearing the same white suit as Tamaki.

"Does he actually expect these girls to listen to him?" Takenaga whispered, "and why are we wearing this? It's just making us better targets."

Ranmaru smirked and tugged lightly at his sleeves, 'Well I don't mind at all, I happen to think this color suits me."

Tamaki slightly turned his head to the side as he tapped a long wooden ruler in his hand, "the help would do kind as to keep silent."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "What did you call me?"

He chuckled nervously before clearing his throat, "Sorry its just that lessons are about to begin and I will need my little girl to help me... you are just so experienced. Especially since you used to be a host club dog and all."

"Don't remind me..."

"Dog!" Ranmaru walked over and slid a finger under her chin, "But to call a cute kitten a dog is unforgiveable. What kind of host club would do such a thing?"

"It's not like that! I thought she was a guy!"

"That makes it better!"

"Excuse me nay, but what is all this?" an odd looking blond touched the plate in front of her.

Two of the four girls stood up and waved their arms repeating, "Goth, goth, loli, loli," over and over as they stepped left and right in beat.

"We have other things we could do nay."

All four girls raised their hands high in the air and changed one last time "goth goth, loli loli."

"Absolutely not!" Tamaki slapped the ruler on the table making the four girls fall out of their seats, "it is because of actions like this you will find-"

"THE ROAD TO WOMANHOOD!" yelled a voice before the sound of a gong echoed through the room.

Haruhi, Honey, and Tamaki glanced around the room until they saw a little brown man in an afro, wearing only bright red underwear. He paused when the three gave him a curious look, then ran full speed out the door, dragging the gong behind him.

"The hell was that?" Haruhi screamed.

Takenaga tilted his head slightly to the side, "What was what?"

Honey ran to the door and opened it to only see an empty hallway, "He's not here." He turned back to the others, "It was a little man with a big afro."

Noi waved a nonchalant hand and smiled, "No need to worry about him, he's harmless."

"Oh yeah," Ranmaru snapped his fingers in remembrance, "that poor little thing ran out of a job when Nakahara became more of a woman...well technically her aunt finally accepted her. Now we have to pay 150 yen each time he does..."

A gong rang and the voice bellowed loudly again, "THE ROAD TO WOMAN HOOOD!"

"...that."

Tamaki groaned and rushed his face in the palm of his hand, "Look I will pay 20 times that to have him not interrupt the lesson I have planned."

In the blink of an eye the little afro man stood before Tamaki with a palm up.

"Fine!" he pulled out a check, wrote the amount on it, and give the check, "Thank you for your services but you may retire for today."

The little man nodded and stuff the check in the front of his red underwear, walking happily out the door with his head held high.

"Now that we have that settled, we can finally focus on the work ahead," he reached up and pulled on a string to lower a screen "The projector please."

Noi rolled in the projector and skipped over to Tamaki to hand him the remote, "Here ya go."

"Lights," he proclaimed and snapped his fingers.

Takenaga grumbled and flicked off the lights, "Pushy rich people..."

Tamaki ignored the grumbling and hit a button. The image on the screen showed a woman stick figure grabbing a male stick figure by the leg, "Lesson one. Young ladies do not grab men like..well... cavemen. A proper young woman is polite and greets with a wave or a gentle hand shake," he pressed the button again showing a package, a letter, and a phone with a green circle over them, "Lesson Two. It's fine to send a small package, the occasional letter of affection, and quick call asking for a date."

_Click._A red X appeared on the screen over an overflowing pile of packages, a sea of mail, and a phone ringing constantly.

"More than one or two of any of the following options is too excessive and will eventually make the person you have you eye on looks affection for you. Do we have any questions?"

Takenaga turned on the lights only to see that all the girls were asleep at each of their prospective tables.

"Are you serious!" Tamaki felt the tears flow from his cheeks and his shoulders slumped forward, "B-but these are lessons to help these girls..."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well these girls don't really care, and why would they. Who wants to hear an annoying aristocrat fuss at them about how to live their lives?"

"I am not fussing! I am teaching them how they can better themselves."

"Yeah," Takenaga pointed to the sleeping girls, "You did such a great job and you were only on lesson two."

"Hey!"

As the two fussed Honey hugged his pink rabbit to his chest and smiled, "Wow."

"What is is honey senpai?"

"Those two sound kinda alike."

Haruhi paused and listened to the fussing boys, "Now that you've said something they do kinda sound alike."

"I SOUND NOTHING LIKE HIM!" the two yelled.

They were interrupted when they got a call. Haruhi looked at the number, "Oh its nekozawa senpai." She clicked the button to answer, "Hello?"

"Is this Fujioka..the girl I replaced?"

"Yes...Nakahara?"

"Yes..we have a bit problem...a really really really big problem..."

"What's wrong now?"

"Nekozawa he's gone... And I don't know how to find him!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile sitting in the chair was a young man in a black cape had an obese woman standing in front of him, "What is the meaning of this? Let me go at once."<p>

"Now why would I do that," the woman chuckled and a well manicured hand touched his chest, "I just want to have a heart to heart chat."

_A/N: I really hope that was worth the wait and I hope you all enjoyed it. Even if you didn't like it, I admit that I had a lot of fun typing this one. I am working on the next chapter as we speak and I hope to have it done within a few weeks. It's officially summer break so yays! Thank you again for your patience and thank you for reading. You guys rock._


	7. A Wrong Turn

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. That couple weeks was a little longer than I thought. Thank you so much for reading, you guys and ladies, are awesome sauce.**

Sunako stood behind the massive door as she watched the female creatures of light walk out of the music room while the other creatures of light watched Kyohei eat an endless amount of fried shrimp.

The twins looked at him with their heads tilted to the side.

"Wow," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, he can really pack it away." continued Karou.

The both looked back to see Kyoya sitting at an ebony desk in the back, scribbling on a paper with his hair buried in his ebony hair, tugging slightly as he mumbled under his breath.

"From the look of it," they whispered in unison, "Today's profits are gonna go down the drain."

Yuki shrugged his shoulder, "Yeah, for a guy with a thin body, he's always been able to pack it all away pretty good."

"So… he's as bad as Honey senpai," said the twins, "Bet the shadow king is regretting that decision."

Leaving them to squabble she went back into the room, silently closing the door. She was still concerned about Nekozawa. Ever since they go to the room he's done nothing but research: First through books, then on his laptop, making a few calls, then back to the books. The poor guy was running himself ragged and poor Sunako didn't know anyway on how to help him.

Uncertain she grabbed a book, and when she opened it, it let out a high pitched scream. She closed it quickly and giggled.

"That was better than a horror movie!" she opened it again and laughed as she heard another voice scream.

"Creature of darkness," Nekozawa groaned as he closed the book and put it away, "Please don't taunt the spirit."

"That's what's screaming in there?"

"Yes, it's customary for those in the dark arts to have a damned spirit close at hand in case a problem occurs." He waved his free hand dismissively, "To either act as a distraction or to increase the effect of a spell."

"Oh can we use it on our problem?"

"I would if I could!" He didn't mean to yell but this was all taking a toll on him. More than he had expected, "This problem…It seems like there is no resolution." As his arm dropped an envelope fell onto the table. As he spoke Belzeneff opened the letter and it looked as though the little puppet was reading it. "I have waited too long and the repercussions could be enormous. I don't want to cause anymore harm, but the more I search for a solution the more problems seem to pile up."

"Nekozawa, perhaps we can just leave this alone and let the cosmos handle it alone."

"I can't afford to take that risk," He sank into the closest chair and had his black wig cover his eyes. Even Sunako, a girl who had trouble seeing the obvious at times, could clearly see the weight on his shoulders as he slumped down, "I started this club, but even as the leader I can't be responsible enough to follow the rules and guidelines. I…I…"

"You do it because you like it right?" Sunako reached up and grabbed a random book, "You are going to make mistakes but you can't just give up. Not when people need you most. I know that this means that I will have to go…"

They both flinched as thought they had been punched in the gut. Sunako and Nekozawa were both startled by their own reaction to one another. Neither of them wanted to go, that was clear, but they couldn't stop the inevitable.

"I know this," his voice cracked a bit as he said it, "I just need help, but perhaps afterward we could meet once again. I-" he stopped when the little cat puppet waved the letter frantically in front of his face, "Hm?"

"What is it?" she questions.

"Apparently it's someone who may be able to help," He stood up as he read the letter out loud:

"Dear Umehito Nekozawa,

You have been making quite a fuss in the magical realm. Rumor has it that you brought others to your home without permission and the cosmos is starting to become unstable. Magic is truly wasted on the youth. If wish for some help just say the following spell and it will give you a direct path to me.

Sincerely yours,

Witch of the Waste."

"Witch of the waste," she tiled her head to the side as question marks floated over her head, "Why does that name sound familiar…"

"We need not worry. There is someone out there who is aware of the problem and willing to help," he looked closely at the paper, "Ah this incantation is familiar. Not too hard at all." He mumbled the spell and a swift wind started to pick up in the room.

"Um…Nekozawa…" she didn't know how or when she went into her chibi form but all she knew was that she was bouncing around because of the great malevolent feeling she felt from the energy around her, "I don't know what's going on but I really like it! Really really like it!"

"Sunako," he yelled over the picking up wind, "Get out of here! It's not safe…" The room suddenly went silent ,then a dark hole developed on a vacant wall. Before they could react it inhaled air like a vacuum, sucking Nekozawa in.

"NO!" she reached out a hand and tried to grab onto his hand but to her shock he yanked it back to keep it out of reach.

"I have already caused you so much trouble... I won't cause you any more," he gave a small smile as he disappeared into the depths of the black space.

"Nekozawa no!" she ran toward him, fully intending to go through with him but it disappeared as soon as he vanished. Her eyes glowed red and she released a inhuman growl as she punched a hole through the wall.

The door to the room slammed open revealing Kyohei, "The hell is going on in here?"

"Too bright!" she screamed in horror.

"Scream next time! Now tell me why the hell there is a hole in the wall!"

The student in the hallway paused to look at the hole, while others were still clinging against the wall in fear.

"Nekozawa," she wiped the frustrating tears from her eyes with her sleeve, "He read a letter and...and then this hole appeared."

"Ah now that is a problem," said a voice.

"W-who said that?"

Kyohei produced the cell phone and handed it to her, "You're aunt called and that's when we heard you screaming."

Grabbing the phone she pressed it to her ear, "Aunty?"

"Yes and no," she replied with a chuckle, "I have an old friend on the line with me who can help with the problem."

"Listen closely young lady," the other voice sounded very elderly, like she was clinging to life, "I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

* * *

><p>Nekozawa slowly stood up and looked at his surroundings. He was on a grassy hill and in the distance he could see an old city. It looked beyond ancient and almost lifeless. He turned his head to look further up the hill and saw what looked like a forest of some kind.<p>

"W-where am I?"

"You woke up? We can't have that. I think it's time you went back to sleep."

"Who?" he felt an excruciating pain on the back of his neck before his eyes closed, he fell to the ground, and everything turned black.

* * *

><p>The girls had left the room leaving the hosts alone. After cleaning up they were all taking a breather, trying to find the energy to leave the school grounds. Haruhi, however, was still in her own personal hell. It seems the beautiful were more annoying than the rich.<p>

"This is so not fair!" Ranmaru brushed a red hair from his face, "… all the maidens are gone… and I have no one fawning over my good looks."

Takenaga rolled his eyes, "Is that really all you care about?"

"What else is there to care about?"

"You two are deplorable," Tamaki put his hands firmly on his hips, "No wonder these girls have a hard time taking you seriously."

"You saw what happened when we tried!" Takenaga yelled in defense, "The women here are monsters. Plain and simple."

Noi looked at her boyfriend and found herself whimpering, "T-Takenaga…I..I thought."

"No Noi! I don't mean you. You know how I feel about you."

"Is that really the best line you could come up with?" Tamaki smirked and made his way toward her, gently holding her hand, "I'm surprised such a lovely young woman was able to stay with you for so long."

She blushed deeply and looked away, "Oh my. T-thank you."

"You are really starting to tick me off!"

Honey looked at the two and giggled, "You two still sound alike."

The two glared daggers and screamed, "WE DO NOT!"

Haruhi slammed her hand on the table, "ENOUGH!" she opened her cell and dialed making sure to turn the speakers on so they all could hear it, "I am going to find out what happened for myself. Anything to make you all shut up!"

"Such a loud voice is unbecoming of a young lady." replied the voice.

"Oh. Sorry Ms. Nakahara. We just want to know what's going On. We haven't heard anything, from anyone."

"Ah well things have become a bit complicated," said another voice.

"Who is this?"

"Oh that is my friend Suliman and she is going to help us with our little problem."

"Is there anything we can do?" she looked at the two boys still yelling at each other, "Anything at all." It was hard to hide the plea in her voice.

The woman called Suliman chuckled, "Give it a few moments."

There was a loud rumble causing the floor to shake underneath their feet. They all looked down as wood and concrete exploded into the air to reveal a clear orb.

Honey cautiously walked over and tapped it, "Is this a crystal ball? Is someone going to tell our fortune?"

"It's a bit outdated but it will help bring you up to date as to what's happening. Now if you will excuse us."

Haruhi hung up the phone as she and the others leaned forward and watched as the images appeared on the screen.

"It's…It's the host club…"

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened?" asked the elderly woman, "And it's that witch of the waste. I thought I got rid of all her powers and her magic books."<p>

"What do you mean?" asked Aunty.

"Well you see she was causing havoc to the people who used to live here when the town was highly populated. However, I took her powers. Somehow she got them back and now she's back to her old ways."

Sunako clutched the phone in her hands, practically squeezing it, "So how do we go after him… Can I open it back up?"

"Well I suppose you could, though I wouldn't suggest it. Where it transports you is dangerous and you would need someone to speak that spell again to allow you back through."

"Fine!" she spoke the spell repeating word for word what Nekozawa said.

Yuki flailed his arms, "Wait, WAIT. Let's think about this," tears instantly started to stream down his face, "What do we do if there is an accident or…SUNAKO!"

They all watched in horror as Sunako was sucked into a dark hole and Kyohei grabbed at her ankle, "Could you please think something through for once, damnit." He screamed as his feet slid across the ground and he was being sucked through as well.

"I've got you!" Yuki lunged forward and grabbed his leg only to meet the same fate.

Then Mori grabbed their feet. Even though he did put up a good fight, but his feet were still having trouble gaining footing. The twins tugged at his shirt and tried to yank him back. They looked back reaching an arm out to their shadow king.

Kyoya gave a blank face and gently waved a white handkerchief, "Farewell."

As the the hole closed he opened up his cell and dialed, "Instincts are all well and good but I am a man who prefers to plan ahead."

Sunako was the first to regain consciousness and open her eyes. She looked around to see the grassy hill and the forest atop, "W-where am I?" she jumped when she felt the cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She grabbed it out her pocket and fumbled to answer it, "Y-yes?"

"Ah good. I've been trying to contact you for quite some time."

"Kyoya?"

"Yes that is correct. Is everyone awake?"

She looked around to see the rest of the guy's unconscious, "No."

"Interesting, then please put me on speaker then."

Sunako pressed the button, "Okay. Now what?"

Her question was answered when a loud blaring horn blared, jumping the cell into the air. The air from the phone rolled them over and each one groaning as they covered their ears.

"What. The. Hell." Kyohei rubbed his ears and groaned, "A simple 'wake up' would have worked!"

Karou blinked slowly and looked at his brother who was on his side, still dazed, "Hikaru…HIKARU!" He pulled his brother up into his arms and gently brushed a hand on his cheek.

Hikaru grabbed his brother's hand, "Sorry… I didn't mean to worry you." He leaned up and pressed his forehead against his twin, "I am just happy you are at my side."

Kyohei rubbed his stomach and shivered, "I'm gonna be sick."

Yuki watched curiously and tiled his head, "Do they do this often?"

"Yeah," a still very dazed Mori nodded as small sleep bubbles continued to pop around his head.

Kyoya continued, "Glad to hear that everyone is awake or something close to it. Since you all chose to go there I have no choice but to remain here and speak this…spell or at the very least find a translator. Call this number when you are ready to come back. Is that understood?"

"But isn't it dangerous here?" Yuki asked, "What if we get attacked?"

"You won't have to worry about that. You have Mori with you, but just in case I have the Ootari military on the way in your direction. With that said, take care everyone."

With that, the line went dead and the group just sat there awestruck.

"It's kinda creepy how resourceful he is," Kyohei finally spoke.

The twins stood and wiped the dirt off their pants, "You get used to it after a while." They looked where Sunako was sitting and saw that the space was empty, "Uh where did the creepy girl go?"

Kyohei looked around and saw that she was already halfway up the hill, "What! Nakahara you could wait for us and do you even know where you are going?"

It took a moment but the group was finally able to trudge up the hill and catch up with her.

She stopped and pointed to the grass, "There is an indent there. Who ever took him, dragged him like he was some kind of lifeless corpse." An eerie purple glow radiated from her body and the others immediately backed away, "I'll kill them…I'll kill them all."

Kyohei raised an eyebrow, "Sunako… do you like him?"

The glow disappeared and she looked back in confusion. There was slight pain in her chest and she suddenly remembered when she and Nekozawa flinched at the same time. She knew the reason, deep down she was sure but she didn't have the strength to tell him, "I…I owe him a debt and he is the only one who can fix everything."

"So you still haven't figured it out?" as he walked past her he whispered softly, "I hope you figure it out soon. I thought I was thick headed."

Confused and a little irritated Sunako and the rest of the group walked quietly up the hill. After about an hour walk they finally made it into the wooded area. As they walked the twins paused, "Um this place is dirty…"

Yuki looked back, "But…it's a forest. It's not going to be clean." He screeched when he heard a bird in the distance, "Can we hurry up? These animal sounds are really freaking me out."

"You don't actually expect us to actually walk through there," they complained.

"We really don't have time for this." Kyohei glowered at the two, balling his hands into fists, resisting the urge to drag them along by their necks, "Someone…do something."

Mori grunted and picked up the two by the collar of their shirts.

"Hey!" complained Karou.

"You don't have to be so rough," whined Hikaru.

But their complaints went on deaf ears; the main concern for Sunako was to get Nekozawa. So they traveled a bit more as the sun set and the odds sounds of the forest start to increase. The twins went from being carried to clinging to Mori's arms and Yuki was grabbing tightly to his back. Surprisingly he was still able to walk at a stable pace as though they didn't weight anything at all.

Sunkao actually had to take a moment and stare, "A strong creature of light. That's almost scarier than my worst horror."

"Focus," Kyohei turned her head and helped her to continue walking.

Just when they got into the heart of the woods she stopped.

"What's up?" Yuki asked.

She put up a hand to silence him, "D-did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Laughter echoed through the trees and the animals all became silent.

"That," As Sunako walked in that direction they reluctantly followed behind to a small wooden house.

"Well we found it," Kyohei whispered, "What do we do now?"

"Knock down the door and kill them all," she whispered as she rubbed her hands together with a wicked smile on her face, "We can then pull out their insides and use their skull for a bowl. Then I can have a new one to my collection."

"I repeat. FOCUS."

"We really shouldn't go in yet anyway," the twins whispered and signaled them to join them at the window; surprisingly they were on their knees in the dirt looking through a window. Mori however was leaning against the house, out of breath. Looks like the poor guy really was tired. Kyohei knew he could have said something, but he chose not to at the moment, "She's going into a monologue."

"Why should we care," he spoke harshly.

"You know more about your opponent when you observe them in their own settings."

"Holy crap…" gasped Hikaru.

"He said a full sentence," said Karou.

Sunako sighed and knelt beside them as she watched through the window. It made her chest hurt to see Nekozawa tied to a chair struggling to get out. It hurt her even more to see some woman, a very heavy set woman with 4 chins, to keep touching him. What was that feeling? And why did it keep coming back?

"What's wrong?" spoke the woman with a grin, "Upset that you were so easily tricked?"

Nekozawa breathed deeply and still continued to struggle with the rope, "I said release me at once."

"Well aren't you plucky. You think you you can easily escape?" she leaned down and spoke softly in his ear, the warm air brushing against him, "Just like you thought you could undo the spell you cast?"

He froze in his seat and his face became sheet white, "I…am trying my best."

"Are you? Are you really?" she gave a knowing grin and slid a hand down to his chest, "You know the correct spell to undo all this, but you didn't use it. Not because you couldn't, but merely because you didn't want to. You tried every alternative route and dragged down innocent bystanders with you."

He lowered his head, "I…I…"

Yuki gasped as she stared through the window, "This can't be true…"

"It's not," Sunako said the words, but she felt like she was trying to convince him and herself, "He. He tried so hard."

"I just couldn't let her go," he continued, "I know that if I sent her back, I may never see her again. She is unlike anyone I have ever met."

The woman laughed so hard that all her fat jiggled, "and that is exactly why you are here. You have an amazing heart. It's shrouded in darkness, but it still has a warm glow. A rare one indeed," she raised her hand up and spoke louder, "That's why I have to have it for myself!"

Sunako roared and broke through the window. The glass shattered and landed on the ground as she ran toward him, "Nekozawa!"

"You are too late!" and with that she rammed her hand into his chest.

"NEKOZAWA!"


	8. A Bright Light

_It's dark. My body feels light… as though I were falling, but I can't seem to move._

"Nekozawa."

_That voice. Sunako? I hear her but I can't see her. Could it be that after so many years of working with it, after using black magic and taunting it… I fear that the reaper has come for me._

"I am not a ghost. I am Sunako Nakahara."

_If that's the case, why do I only hear her voice? Surely this is the part when my life flashes before my eyes. So..why do I only hear her?_

"F-finally a creature of darkness like me. I have been living with creatures of light for so long!"

_I assume that means she became my world. My life. But when did she so effortlessly move in?_

"SKULLS! You actually like this too?"

_It must have been when we first met. She accepted me without hesitation, unlike anyone else. She saw the real me._

"I will not let you lay a finger on this child creature of light!"

_She helped me to protect my little sister, but her voice, it's fading away._

"Nekozawa."

_But I have to tell her._

"Nekozawa!"

_Creature of darkness. Sunako. It's so bright. If I had just a little more time. A little more time to tell you…_

**A/N: I am working on chapter 9 as we speak. I was hoping to get it done in a few days since summer nanowrimo is less than a day away. I want to finish this persona 4 fanfiction that I didn't finish last year. So this story is going to be on the back burner. I want to post up one more chapter before I focus on the others story too much. So expect to see that update soon. It may take a while, I really don't want it to feel rushed.**

**Thanks for your patience and thank you for reading.**


	9. A Heart to Heart Chat

**A/N: Hi patient readers. Bet you all thought I forgot about this story huh? I most certainly did not. Bad news is that I have to get ready for school. Classes start at the end of this month. Good news, I am going to finish these chapters before that...well try to anyway. I have finished the outline and I want to finish this really soon. I have been bitten by the creative bug and I want to get this story going before the swelling goes down. Thank you so much for waiting. I really am humbled by your patience. I hope you enjoy.**

The browned haired girl was on her knees and gasped as she gazed into crystal orb. She didn't really bother worrying about the massive hole in the ground blocked by the orb or how they were going to pay it off. Here concern was for the fat woman who's hand was currently in Nekozawa's chest.

"That grotesque creature is violating him," Ranmaru spokes softly, "I understand wanting to keep a man's attention, but this is clearly crossing several lines."

Takenaga rolled his eyes, "You think?" he sighed and kept his eyes on the scene, "What can we do to help them. We are all the way over here."

Haruhi was forced to look away when she heard soft sobbing behind her, "Senpai."

"It is a shame to see something so tragic," the blond didn't bother wiping his eyes as the salty tears ran down his cheeks and he threw himself onto the crystal ball, "Oh how I wish I could help. Those two are clearly met for each other but to have an obese woman block the way is no way to go. We must do something. We have to protect them!" He leaned back and rested on his knees. With eyes closed he slowly turned his hand into a fist, "As king of this host club I will find a way to make sure that those two are safely out and never have to endure such a thing ever again!"

Honey squeezed his pink bunny to his chest, "But how are we supposed to do that?"

"I can help with that."

The voice made Haruhi jumped and she dropped the cell from her hand, "Shit, I forgot I was holding that damn thing." After gaining back her normal pulse she picked up the phone, "H-hello? Miss Suliman?"

"It's madam but now is not the time for fancy titles," the spoke urgently through the receiver, "Do you wish for the well being of this young man? If so then I may know a good way to help."

Tamaki snatched the cell from Haruhi's hand, "What is the sea without the help of the wind? What good is a king without his loyal subject!?"

The room went dark and Tamaki had a spotlight all his own. Pink petals fell from the sky as an orchestra of violins began to play in the background.

Noi looked around and whispered, "Where are the petals coming from?"

"My question is who is working the spotlight?," Ranmaru spoke softly back, "I could really use that impress a few kittens here and there."

"We as a host club are duly sworn to help," Tamaki continued and flicked his blond hair to send a stream sparkles, "We work hard to help others to make sure they live happily each day. As such we much fulfill our duty with smiles, gracefulness, and sincerity."

Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Noi could only give him a perplexed look as they tried to decipher what he just said.

"That's the long way of him saying he'll help," Honey said matter of factly with a childish grin.

Suliman held back a scoff, "A simple yes would have suffice, but now is not the time to worry about that. If someone would be so kind as to answer the door."

Despite the warning, they all jumped at the sudden knock at the entrance door. For a moment they were all as still as stone.

"W-why are the doors closed," Ranmaru whispered.

Takenaga shrugged, "M-maybe one of the girls closed it on their way out or while we were cleaning up?"

They all jumped again when there was yet another knock on the door.

"Hello? Can someone please answer the door?" the elderly voice called through the receiver.

"W-Well I am the closest to the door. So I guess I can answer it," Noi nervously slid her fingers through her hair before sliding a few strands behind her her hear. Her assumption was if she kept her hands busy before opening the door, it would put her at ease. In fact, it didn't Her hand was still trembling as she reached over and slowly opened the door.

Noi glanced down to see a boy, no older than 14 or 15. He had deep orange hair in an odd long bowl cut shape and he was wearing the most peculiar clothing she had ever seen. He was wearing a puffy collared light brown shirt, as well as a white ascot around his neck, the outfit was completed with white pants, and long pointed brown shoes. In his upraised hands was a pillow and resting on the silk white pillow was a medium sized long wooden box.

"Would you like to come in?"

He waited until she stepped to the side and went straight to Tamaki. Silently, he raised the pillow toward him.

"Huh?" Tamaki leaned forward and looked curiously at the wooden box, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well picking it up and opening it would be most helpful." Suliman couldn't help but chuckle this time, "I swear young people today are afraid of their own shadow."

"Y-yes, of course," he quickly picked up the box. The young man gave a quick bow before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Honey briskly walked over to Tamaki and climbed up his back so she could look over his shoulder, "Well, what is it?"

"I-I'm not sure," Tamaki slowly sank to his knees and merely looked at it.

Haruhi stood there for a few more minutes but when it appeared he wasn't going ot move any time soon she finally spoke up.

"Senpai..open it."

"I can't."

"Why not!"

"What if it's cursed…"

"Not this again," she groaned and hid her face in the palm of her hand, "Madame Suliman gave this to us, not Nekozawa senpai."

"It could still be cursed. All this stuff about witches and magic… This box _has_ to be cursed."

That snapped the last of her patience, "Why would the woman who is helping us…curse us!?" not giving him a chance to respond she snatched it from his hands, "I'll open it!"

Haruhi snapped open the box to see two piles of string. One pile was pitch black while the other was a dusty blond color, "What…."

"Braid them please," Suliman ordered sweetly.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Even the old rick ones are annoying_.

"You gonna tell me why?"

"All in good time dear. Just know that it does have to do with Nakahara and Nekozawa."

"Fine," Haruhi gave a long as she grabbed the two piles and grumbled underneath her breath, "Damn rich people."

"Wait," Tamaki crawled closer and watched as she twisted the threads together, "My little girl know how to braid?"

He was practically wigging with excitement, "it's so rare to see my little girl act like…a little girl."

She chose to ignore the little girl comment. No matter how many times she denied him, he always had to claim to be her father figure in one way or the other.

"Yes, I remember braiding our neighbors hair when I was little, but I only have two piles of string so this is more twisting than actual braiding. I'm sure it will work just as well."

"Uh guys… we have movement," Takenaga announced as he kept his gaze on the ball of glass.

"What's going on?" Tamaki joined the others at the orb, leaving Haruhi alone to her own project.

"Whatever it is, it's not looking good."

* * *

><p>While she recovered Nakahara released a loud inhuman growl as she ripped the ropes free of Umhito, and then gently slid him out of the chair to place him softly on the cool floor.<p>

The first place she inspected was his chest, but to her surprise there was no blood and not even a single thread out of place. Still the longer she looked at him the more she felt that something was wrong, so her eyes wandered up to his face. His skin was more pale than usual. She reached a hand up to touch his cheek and quickly retracted it back.

_It's cold. It's almost like he's a cadaver._

Normally she would be ecstatic to see the real thing. It was the equivalent of holding a freshly polished skull…well it's supposed to. But seeing him laying there with eyes closed and barely breathing, it made her chest hurt like no pain she had ever felt before.

"Please," she whispered and sank her face into his chest. The tears instantly soaked into his black cloak, "Please. I'll give anything to keep you because the truth is. I don't want to leave. I wanted to stay here…with you."

She was brought out of her weary thoughts when she glanced up to see the laughing fat witch.

The witch of the waste gazed at her teary red eyes and laughed even harder, "Please don't go," she mocked with a grin, "Let's stay together forever." She put a hand to her chest and her laugher soon died to a soft chuckle, "Let me guess. Next you will tell me rubbish like you wish to take his place instead. Now that would be plucky."

"You sick creature!" She snarled, "I'll-I'll…" she stopped when she saw something in the witches other hand. It didn't look solid at all, but it resembled a bright wisp of air. It was in the shape of a hard and had a gold glow to it, as though it were plucked straight from the sun. It was odd. She would ordinarily feel like she was melting. On the contrary, it made Sunako feel warm like when she looked in his eyes.

The witch followed the direction of her eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Did you figure it out yet?"

"W-what did you do?"

"You know there are so many sayings for it. The eyes are the window to the soul, which flows through the blood, and is harbored in the heart."

"So you took his soul!" she snarled. It wasn't a question.

"There are so many names for it. Essence. Spirit, soul. Being. Life. This goes on."

"Why?" she looked away to touch his gold white cheeks with her fingertips before looking back the woman, "He has done nothing to you."

"Now that is true darling, but he is the means to fulfill my needs, "She walked to the other side of the room to squat down and sit on a stool. The old wood groaned at the weight but still managed stand against the weight.

"You may not know this but I was stripped of my powers from that idiot Suliman. For several years I lived the life of a simple old woman. Like a grandmother without annoying children coming to visit me. It was absolutely horrid. I would wake up, get dressed, eat something, read something, and stare at something random. From a fluffy cloud or a tall tree. The same thing over and over again. Can you imagine such a life? Well to keep my sanity and switch things up I decided to do a bit of cleaning in my little library and do you know what I found? Books. More specifically, my magic books disguised as classical literature. With a few custom spells I made, I was able to get back my power and my youth. It took a few days but as they say 'beauty isn't easy'. Especially when you have to lure attractive young men to a swamp."

Sunako tightened the grip to Nekozawa and continued to glare, "So he isn't the first one you lured here." Another statement.

"Heaven's no," she smirked, "But thank goodness for adventurous and courageous young men. Made my job a lot simpler, that's for sure. Oh my," she wagged a finger at Sunako and tsked, "But we are digressing from the story aren't we.

"After regaining a youthful look I went into my old town and it looked so different. The roads are smoother. The buildings are bigger and the clothing is so…skin tight. I swear they might as well be naked because they left nothing to the imagination. However I was in town for only a few minutes and it pissed me off how everything changed. The phones changed. The cars changed. The trains changed. **EVERYTHING CHANGED.**" She stood suddenly, picked up the stool, and threw it into the nearest wall where it shattered on impact.

Sunako flinched a little from the sound and instinctively hugged the limp body even closer to her chest. Feeling a bit helpless her brain went into a panic and started to ask questions. Where are the others? Did they escape? Are they listening in? Although tempted she was to look out the window and see for herself she knew it would only bring attention to them. The boy..Mori had the right idea. It was best to listen to the opponent. So she forced herself to focus and pay attention to the witch.

The witch herself took a deep breath. She pulled a make up mirror from the pocket of her black dress and efficiently smoothed her brown hair back into a bun.

"Still," she continued after putting the mirror away, "I tried very hard to show them the error of their ways and I promised that my magic would give them anything they desired. Power. Riches. Anything their little hearts desired. But those fools…" she spat out the last word and started to pace back and forth, "They would rather go to some woman with cards and a damned crystal ball. Don't get me wrong. The use of a crystal ball can be powerful when you use actual magic, but the fact that she used mere parlor tricks is what sickens me. What made it worse is that they actually believed it. They would rather go to a woman who guesses instead of coming to me. I was furious and sickened at the same time.

"So I had no other choice but to go back to my home back in the swamp. Nevertheless, on that trip home I did a bit of thinking. It appeared they didn't believe me because magic users have been gone for so long. That town-the world needed to be reminded that witches, sorcerers, and the dark arts are still around. But I had to find a few users first. If I could find at least one it would help me to get my plan into motion.

"I am not a big fan of the world wide web, so I used an incantation on the mirror in my room to help search. That's where _he_ comes in. Umhito Nekozawa. Oh he is a rare one and I caught him at just the right time. However, I needed to give him a reason to come to me and after years of being alone you tend to get a bit bored. What's a better way for a witch to entertain herself and get what she wants than to sabotage a few things?"

Sunako growled and here eyes posses and mad, evil glow, "You mean this could have been over with long ago?"

"Perhaps," She shrugged, "Who's to say?" She smiled and slowly put her pacing to a halt, "Would you like to hear what I did? I bet you do. Let's see the first was the maid. That house was so busy; it was easy to move a few things around to make sure she couldn't bring the watch in time. The one after that I actually had to use a bit of magic. I even used one of my most 'terrifying voices," she cleared her throat and took a deep breath, " 'Foolish child…you are yet to control the dark art. And so I shall correct the balance again.'" The witch could barely finish the last phrase without laughing as though she heard the funniest joke in the world, "The look on his face was priceless. He actually believes that balance rubbish. Those who truly know dark art know that there is very little balance to begin with. He's such an innocent little worm."

The humor quickly left her face and she started to glower at Sunako, "I was happy when I could finally get him here. But what I didn't expect was the twerp following him here. And since a woman's essence is disgustingly sweet I have no choice but to get rid of you."

When the witch lifter her hand Sunako closed her eyes tightly shut and practically smothered the unconscious body into hers. She knew she could have ran or maybe even tried to punch but she couldn't bring herself to tear away from Nekozawa. She knew it was foolish, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

For several minutes she waited for whatever magic or slap may come her way. When she was sure nothing was happening she finally opened her eyes.

To her surprise the boy had finally made their grand entrance. Each doing their best to restrain the witch

Hikaru and Karou were each holding an arm in place. Kyohei had an arm wrapped around her 5 chinned neck. Mori wrapped his arms around her waist but unfortunately doing so made his face partially disappear in her bosom. Even Yuki tried his best by standing in front of Sunako with arms and legs wide open to take any attack she might manage to throw their way. She knew he was scared, that was obvious from how his body was trembling. Still she had to admire his courage for trying.

"If you men wanted my attention, you could have just asked. Or do the traditional chocolate and flowers. Though sweet that would be I am afraid you have to wait your turn," she mumbled something under her breath and all the boys trying to hold her were covered in an odd blue hue.

"What the hell?" the twins looked at each other in disbelief. After exchanging glances they grunted as they try to get away.

Mori and Kyohei tried to follow suit.

"The hell," Kyohei groaned as he tried even harder to get away, "I can't move!"

"That's the point. But if you need help then allow me," With the flick of a finger the boys were released from her only to be pinned against the wall by an unknown force.

It was at this point Yuki went from standing tall to hiding behind Sunako and crying, "She is so scary!"

The witch of the waste smirked at Nakahara, "Now to take out the rest of the trash." She took a step forward but was force to stumble back when another window shattered and a hole appeared in the wooden floor at her feet, "What now!"

"Do not move!" a voice called through the megaphone, "You are surrounded by the Ootori Police Academy." As he spoke a huge light was shining through several widows as well as the sound of helicopters overhead.

Hikaru and Karou cried in relief, "All hail the shadow king!"

"Let the hostages out," the voice continued, "then come out with your hands up."

"I have never been so happy to seen the police in my life," Yuki wept tears of joy as he crawled over to a window and waved happily, "Over here! Over here!" His smile only grew when he saw the sea of men and women in bulletproof vests, black pants, black helmets, and each carrying a gun of every type. From rifle, automatic, semi automatic, there was even a rocket launcher in the back, "Wow that a lot of weapons."

Mori grunted and gave a quick nod, "Yeah."

Hikaru puffed his chest as though he owned the police academy himself, "The Ootori only does the best of the best."

"Yeah," Karou smiled, "When they come. They come prepared for any situation."

While the others were glancing outside with relief, Kyohei was busy staring at the witch.

"Fools," the witch muttered something in latin and spun her index finger in a circle, "You think puny bullets will affect me? Pathetic."

Kyohei's eyes went wide at the side and he yelled out the broken glass, "Get out of here!"

"Kyohei!" Yuki shrieked, "Don't scare them away! They are going to help us!"

"No! they can't help us. Not against that." Although he couldn't move the rest of the body he could still move his eyes in the direction of the threat.

Although he did try to warn them it was too little to late. The orb of blue light that surrounded only the witch quickly expanded. It continued to grow pushing through the four walls of the house and finally moving the police further and further way. The men scream in confusion as they were forced back from their spots. Suddenly there was a large explosion followed by a low vibration of the ground.

"Chopper down!" the man yelled, "We have a chopper down. Report the incident and the ambulance here immediately!"

"A special barrier. I made it…to keep away…those I want away." She stumbled slowly toward Sunako and the others, "That is why t-thy are gone and you are..still…here…"

As the witch of the waste walked closer she noticed the woman was breathing harder than usual. She was also sweating profusely. The sweat was dropping down her face like water. And her skin.. It went from being tight youthful to being wrinkled and sagging low. She was starting to look like an ancient woman clinging to life.

"Whoa," exclaimed Karou, "You know even concealer can't fix that."

"Shut up!" Kyohei hissed.

"Concealer no.." Hikaru barely managed to raise an eyebrow, "I wouldn't suggest botox either. You would need too much."

"W-what?" the witch stuttered and pulled her compact mirror out again to look at herself, "Damn police made me use up too much magic. No matter," she tossed away the mirror and looked at the golden essence in her hand, "This will have to do and then I can get that cute little blond boy behind you."

Yuki gave a small yip and slide back to the wall, "M-Me?"

"No."

"Hmm?" the witch asked as she lifted the essence closer to her lips.

"No!" Sunako yelled finally finding her suppressed courage, "I won't let you."

She jumped to her feet and ran as fast as she could toward the witch.

_If I can just gain enough speed…if I can just get close enough then I can save him._

Although her intention was noble it was far too late. Within the blink of an eye the witch swallowed the golden light where it could be seen traveling down her throat and settling into her massive gut.

Sunako was mere inches away from reaching the witch before she was levitating off the ground.

The witch who had now completely gained back her youthful appearance chuckled at her, "Pathetic." She waved a hand that pushed Sunako away and slammed her head first into the ground by Nekozawa. As soon as her head hit the ground the world went black.

"Sunako!" Kyohei yelled, "Nakahara get up!"

"Hush boy," the witch styled her hair back into a bun, now that her tight skin was back there was no need to look like a pig. "You'll get your turn soon enough."

When glanced over to the unconscious bodies a gasp hung in the air as Nekozawa's arm was raised.

"What on earth?"

* * *

><p>"Haruhi?" Tamaki managed to look away from the glass orb to see her lack of movement, "Why did you stop?"<p>

Fujioka glanced away from the crystal ball and looked down at the string in her hand, "I figured it out…"

Haruhi attempted to unbraid the strings when a hand caught her wrist, "Wait stop!" Tamaki gave her a pleading look, "You have to keep going. We are counting on you to carry out the request by Madame Suliman. Besides..." he released her wrists and pokes his index fingers together, "…We'll get cursed if you don't."

She only had enough energy to give him a hard glare before going back to the task at hand. Haruhi didn't have time to deal with is 'little girl' this and cursed that.

Takenaga saw that his approach wasn't quite working so he thought that he might give it a shot, "Please don't kill me for saying this but he has a point. You are the only one who can braid and this is kind of your responsibility…"

Tamaki quickly grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around, "I just said that!"

"You did not!" the ebony haired boy yelled back.

"You are really starting to get under my skin, commoner!"

"What did you just all me? At least I don't have a golden enema in my ass!"

Honey walked past the arguing twosome and with a loud thud sat by Haruhi as his favorite pink rabbit perched on top of his head, "What are you doing?"

Haruhi could only sigh. When it came to honey she could never get mad or irritated at him. It was that adorable baby face of his. As much as she hated to admit it, but at certain times she found herself wanting to cuddle him, even if he is a senior. Still, there was no way in hell she would ever tell the host club that. The twins alone would never let her live it down.

"I figured something out," she whispered as the pulled the string apart. As she pulled out the dusty brown string there was an ominous glow around it, "This really confirms it."

"Confirm what?" Honey tilted his head to the side as pink question marks danced around his head.

"Okay follow me on this one," she pointed to the black pile of string, "That has to be Sunako and if that's the case," she held up the string in her hand, "Then this belong the Nekozawa senpai but you've seen his hair before. It is a bright blond so the color of this thread doesn't make sense. However if I do this." She yanked away of the string. And the more she pulled away the more the yellow started to show, "Don't you see. He's actually talking to it and it's talking to him back."

"Hm? I still don't get it."

"Let's see..Tamaki!" she called and seeing that he arguing too loudly to hear her Haruhi had to raise her voice, "Senpai!"

"Yes?" he instantly went from burning mad to blissfully happy from the fact that he had been summoned by his dear little girl, "She's calling for me." He sang as he skipped over to her, "If only Momma could see this moment. I know she would be so proud. Now tell me, how can daddy help?"

"Remember when Nekozawa was looking for his little sister, Kirimi-chan. What did the maid and butler say?"

"Oh, that Nekozawa family traces back to the Tokarev Dynasty?"

"No the other thing."

"Huh? Well after that Nekozawa said that the family worshipped…wait," his eyes went wide with realization, "You don't think that-"

"Uh guys!" Noi interrupted and waved for them to come over, "Something really funny is going on and not 'haha' funny. More like 'really creeping me out' funny."

Their mouths dropped when they peered into the glass ball.

"Damn it," Haruhi walked back over to the string and started to braid, "I hate it when I'm right."

**A/N: Thank you all for waiting. Sorry if there are still grammatical errors here and there I was kinda up till 2 am typing this. I will go back and fix later but right now I'm focused on the next chapter. **


	10. A Curse and A Blessing

The man stood there with his mouth dropped to the ground. He managed to gain enough energy to close his mouth. Clearing his throat he gained his composure long enough to unhook the radio on his hip, "Report."

"Uh..General, we are wasting bullets on this thing. No matter what we use it just stays there and…" There was yelling in the distance and the flurry of bullets suddenly stopped.

"Akita? What's going on!"

"Fall back! I..peat..fa..ack!" the policeman's voice was lost in the static before it finally went silent. The General was busy adjusting the dials of the walkie talkie before a soldier stood beside him, "What."

"Sorry sir," he gave a quick salute and pointed to something in the distance, "We have a situation."

"What now," he looked off in the direction he pointed and blinked. He was sure that maybe he had gone old and senile but in fact he hadn't. The huge blue barrier was being engulfed by something black.

"I am defiantly not getting paid enough for this," he turned the dial of the walkie talkie and sighed before finally pressing the button, "Mr. Ootori, sir."

"Yes?" the voice replied back calmly, "Is something the matter?"

"You are not going to believe this sir, but a uh.. blue force field of some kind is preventing us from getting into the home. We had to retreat back when it was overwhelmed by this…black aura, sir." The more he spoke, the more ridiculous he knew it sounded with each breath. The more the silence dragged on the more it made his heart race. He was going to get fired for this, he was sure of it.

"Would that aura happen to have a feline like appearance?"

The man looked up and squinted his eyes a bit, "Actually, yes. I think I've seen that some place, but I can't remember at the moment."

"That's quite alright. New orders. You and your men are to keep at a safe distance from that house. You are to wait for the subject to come to you, understood?"

"Sorry to ask sir, but isn't this supposed to be a rescue and retrieval mission?"

"Yes but it appears that there has been a change of plans. That is all."

The General turned off his radio and tossed it to the closest solder, "Tell them to fall back to this location. I don't know what's going on, but we sure as hell aren't going to take part in it."

* * *

><p>Back in the home of the witch, Sunako was slowly coming to. When she opened her eyes, her vision was a bit blurry, but slowly cleared after a few blinks. Soon she was able to make out the shape in front of her.<p>

"B-Beelzanaff?" her heart skipped a beat and she leaned over his body, "Nekozawa?" She was expecting him to be wide away with a blush to his cheeks but to her dismay he was still on his back with eyes closed. A light tapping on her shoulder forced her to look back to see that the tan puppet was shaking his head no.

Sunako sat back on her legs and tilted her head to the side, "So it's just you Beelzanaff?" You are moving on your own?"

It shook its head in the positive.

"Oh! I knew there was something wonderfully devious about you!" she finally found a grin. She knew and loved the strange, odd, bloody and bizarre. So of course she accepted the cat puppet with open arms. To her amazement the puppet actually blushed at her fascination of him.

"Bullshit," whispered one twin, "You can't be serious."

"You mean that damn thing is actually alive!" Screamed the other, "I thought he was just talking to himself."

"So did I…well I officially can't look at him the same way again."

"That makes two of us."

Even the usually blank faced Mori looked thoroughly surprised.

Sunako reached out and shook the cloth paw, "Thank you very much!"

"Don't touch that thing," Kyohei screamed his warning, "it could give you rabies, feline aids, or a splinter or something."

"He won't," she said simply, "He said he's going to help us get out and get Nekozawa's essence back."

"You can hear it?"

"Clear as scream in the middle of a dark night, " she grinned then turned to watch the puppet point to the windows and wave it's arms frantically, "He also says that he has some friends coming."

"Friends huh?" the witch could only shake her head in disbelief, "And how is that cat going to get these 'friends' close enough to help? That barrier is the product of a custom made spell. No one can penetrate it."

"You didn't notice?" Sunako asked.

"Notice what you barmpot."

She shrugged off the insult mostly because she didn't know what it meant, "He says he took down the barrier when he made his presence known."

"I-Impossible. There is no way…"

She got her answer when a series of low mewling could be heard in the distance.

Yuki looked around quickly as he gasped, searching for the source of the noise, "Did anyone else hear that?"

Before anyone could respond a small, fluffy, blue eyed, white kitten walked in through the open door. It walked past the witch on light feet and stopped in front of Beelzanaff to give a low bow as though he were royalty. With a quick mew it made its way over to Yuki and hopped in his lap with a soft purr.

"It's so cute!" he exclaimed. Yuki didn't hesitate to to pick up the cat and in return it rubbed his head underneath his chin which made the purring grow louder.

While he was in the bliss of kitten love, a series of cats came in from the door and windows. They all saw cats of every size, shape, color, and weight. What was even more fascinating was that each one that walked in, bowed before Belzeneff.

A black cat in particular walked away from the rest of the cats and walked toward Kyohei. "Uh…nice kitty…kitty. Shoo, just go away now."

The cat ignored him and jumped so his padded paw could tap him on the nose.

"Hey! You son of a…" he yelled when the glow disappeared and he fell face down into the ground, "Ow!" Kyohei could have sworn he saw the cat smirk at him before repeating the same process for the others. However, unlike him, they landed on their feet.

"Damn cat," He complained as he rubbed his head, but his back when rigid when the cat stopped in front of him, "Uh..I mean. T-thank you."

"You really think some meowing cats can scare me?" she watched six of them surrounded her in a perfect circle, "I must admit I am surprised that they can use magic to de-spell it away."

Once again Belzeneff looked at Sunako and waved its hands back and forth, "Oh," she nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that makes sense."

Kyohei sat up and rested his hand son his knees, "What makes sense? What did it…he..say?"

"Beelzanaff says its not magic. It's curses."

Mori paled and could barely stifle a soft grunt.

The twins crawled over to their brother and embraced the other sibling tightly, "We've been cursed!"

"I can't believe it. Tamaki actually had a legitimate reason to be scared of Nekozawa!"

They looked at each other and suddenly started to cry, "We're cursed for all eternity."

"You're not cursed," Sunako announced to the Hitachiin's.

Yuki managed to break away from cuddling the small kitten just long enough to ask, "But, did you just say it used curses?"

"Yes, but the curse is on the magic used, not you. It's like if you put a plastic wrap on your arm and wrote on it with a permanent marker. The plastic is marked but not the skin underneath it."

"Oh," Yuki nodded, "I guess that _does_ make sense."

"Mhmm. He also says…wait, you mind slowing down?" she watched the cat tilt its head back and forth, "ah okay. He states that he is able to do this because the Nekozawa family has worshipped the spirit of the cat for generation. However the cat spirits are more specifically devoted to Umhito and they will have no harm allowed to him, but they will have vengeance on the one who intended to kill him."

The witched tapped her foot impatiently, "Oh. Your little cats are going to curse me then?"

"Yes."

"Ha!" she looked down at the mewling cats around her. She noticed that they were actually giving short quick meows almost as if they were chanting, "Is this the curse? Some annoying cats in my house? I don't even need magic to fix that problem. Simple earplugs will suffice."

"Hell."

"What?" the witch blanched at the word.

"He says the cats curse you to hell."

She gave a nervous laugh which slowly stopped when the cats walked away from her and stopped meowing. Not just the six black cats but each and every feline inside and outside the house.

A blood red pentagram lit beneath her feet and she gasped when she saw it, "That can't be right. These are just cats! Flea ridden, disgusting cats!"

"Not really," Sunako was now the one giving a wicked smirk, "The cats that were around you are older than time itself and are famous for guiding people to the afterworld. And since you won't go willingly they will have to bring it to you." She pointed past the witch, "By the way, you have a visitor."

The witch slowly turned her head and looked up to see a figure in a pitch black cloak and a scythe in its right hand.

"T-the grim reaper?" the witches body was trembling with the very sight of him. She used so much magic and worked so hard to keep him away. Yet here she was standing face to face with him.

The reaper slammed the blade into the wall to gain a free hand, making the witch flinch. Just as she tried to turn and run, a skeletal hand grabbed her by the throat and dragged her back. The witch usually wasn't one to scream but she found a reason when the empty depths of his eyes stared down into her soul. The noise was silenced when he forced his bony hand down her throat. As the hand went deeper down, she choked at the sound of hearing her own bones cracking. Water slid from the corner of her eyes as she stood there helpless to do anything about it.

Suddenly the hand stopped and started to retract back upwards. Sunako noticed as the hand was sliding back out, the golden glow in her stomach was rising as well. She watched the glow travel up to her throat and pause. The reaper yanked, but couldn't quite get it out. He tightened his grip around her neck and a loud crack released his hand from her throat. When the grim reaper let go of the witch she dropped to the ground. The witch crawled onto her hands and knees coughing up a puddle of blood. Each breath took a tremendous amount of effort.

_I have to get away. Away from him…away from these damn cats. If…if I could just make it into the swamp. _

The witch tried to crawl on all fours but lost the strength in her arms. She fell flat to the ground but desperate to get away she wiggled across the cool floor like a worm. The witch was inches away from the door when she was surrounded by black steel bars. The metal twisted and curved until it had the structure of bird cage.

The reaper waved a finger at her and slowly turned his back to walk toward Sunako. He extended his and slowly opened his fingers to reveal the golden essence.

"Thank you," she whispered and happily took it from his hand, "It feels exactly as it looks…warm."

Just as the grim reaper was about to was about to turn he was halted when he felt a tug on his garment. He was forced to turn back around.

"I know you are in a rush condemning souls and all but I have a question."

"Please," Kyohei begged, "Please! Please don't ask anything stupid. Or, here's an idea, let him leave!"

She ignored him and asked anyway, "Can I have your skull?" she smiled and moved a bit closer, "To have the skull of the true grim reaper would be amazing!"

"You idiot!"

The reaper stood there motionless for a moment and then his shoulders started to shake. It gave Sunako a gentle pat to the head before turning toward Beelzanaff, to which the puppet promptly nodded.

The cloaked skeleton turned back around and headed back toward the caged witch. As he released his scythe from the wall she was grabbing tightly to the black bars pulling herself up. "S-stop!" she croaked weakly, "M-Mercy!" she coughed and reached toward him, "Please I-I'll give you riches. Anything you want. Just name it!"

He slowly bent down so his skull was inches away from her face. He jaw opened spewing out sulfur scented smoke, "Your. Soul."

The witch released one last blood curling scream before she and the reaper were lowered back into the ground. When they were out of sight, the pentagram on the ground disappeared and each cat left the house as quickly as they came.

Sunako sniffed the air and made a face of disgust, "What smells like sh-"

"Sunako!" Yuki interrupted, "You really should get that ball of light to um..him."

"Oh yes, Nekozawa!"

The twins looked over at Yuki and whispered, "You know a little bleach will get that out."

"I didn't do it on purpose or anything!"

Kyohei turned toward them and pressed his fingers against his lips to keep them silent.

They all watched Sunako as she kneeled beside the head of Nekozawa and put the essence on his chest while she whispered, "Please work."

Haruhi was frantically braiding when she heard Suliman's voice, "It would be best to hurry dear."

"Any particular reason why?" she grumbled as she continued to keep herself immersed in the task at hand.

"Well you figured out these threads represent Nekozawa, Nakahara, and Beelzanaff. The problem is, if they aren't tied together before he wakes up…well the consequences could be dire."

"What!" she picked up speed and still managed to snap at the woman, "That's important information that could have been said _ahead of time_!"

"Well, I didn't want to worry you too badly."

"Kinda, late for that!" She was actually breaking a sweat as she tied up the end of the thread.

* * *

><p>Sunako watched as the ball of light sank into his chest. There was a soft hum as the glow covered his whole body. As the light faded the house went completely still, everyone waiting to see the fruit of their efforts.<p>

Suddenly the arm that held up Beelzanaff fell limply to the ground.

Despite her heart racing with fear she stayed in her spot waiting for a reaction. Any reaction. Unable to take it anymore she poked at the puppet, "Belzeneff?" She inhaled deeply trying to keep herself calm. She scrambled over to his side and dropped to her knee's. Leaning forward she put her ear over his lips. Nothing.

"A-All that hard work for nothing…" She had never felt so defeated in he life, "You can't," she groaned in pain and she was unable to stop the tears from streaming down.

"Sunako," he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It wasn't all for nothing. Thanks to you and that cat puppet you were able to get rod of that terrible witch."

Her shoulders were still shaking and her voice trembled as she spoke, "I don't care if that creature is dead or not. I want Nekozawa and I want this pain in my chest to go away!"

Kyohei strolled over and sat beside her with a thud, "Well, maybe it would help if you figured out the source of your pain. Even though you already said it I doubt you caught it," he knew he was right when she remained silent, "Just humor me then. When do you feel this pain in your chest?"

She looked up and ebony strand of hair fell over her face, "I-"

"Don't tell me dunce," he gave her a gently hit at the top of her head, "Tell him."

She leaned over to look at his face and sighed, "This. When I look at his face in pain. When he's doesn't have that devious smile on his face. It aches," she put a hand over her hear and closed her eyes, "And I think it's because I like you…" She dipped her head down, her face hidden by a curtain of black hair, "No. That's not right. I think the right term is…love. It just feels right for some reason.

Sunako felt a warm hand caress her cheek as a familiar voice whispered, "I love you as well, Sunako."

She quickly opened her eyelids to gaze into a set of deep blue eyes, "Nekozawa! I thought you were dead!"

"Of course not. Come hell or high water I will find my way back to you."

Overwhelmed with joy she moved forward and pressed her lips against his. He kissed back of course but he still felt heat in his cheeks as he returned her affection.

Kyohei shook his head and chuckled, "Took her long enough to figure it out."

She released him from the kiss to stand and offer him a hand up. Nekozawa accept the assistance from the long delicate fingers. When he was on his feet he kept his grip on her hand and pulled her into his arms and held her tight as though he were afraid to let her go, "I can only imagine what you must have went through."

She sank into his chest and smiled from ear to ear, "I saw the grim reaper."

"What!" he didn't mean to push her off rough, but he had to look her in the eyes, "_The_ grim reaper?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Six black cats summoned him and they came because of Beelzanaff."

Nekozawa turned his attention t his puppet and patted it on the back, "Thank you my friend. I am forever in your debt." He paused as the puppet seemed to be discussing something with him, "Hm? Oh, for Sunako?"

"Me?"

"Yes. He says that he reaper left a message for you."

Sunako looked at him, eagerly waiting for an answer.

"He says no you can't have his skull but he wished to thank you. He hasn't laughed that hard in centuries."

"Oh," she crossed her arms in disappointment.

Yuki gave her an odd look, "Sunako! You made the GRIM REAPER laugh!"

Kyohei gave Yuki a serious look, "You and I both know that she is more disappointed that she couldn't have his skull."

"Is that so?" Nekozawa grinned, "Don't worry. I have several skulls in my study that you are welcome to."

Once again she perked up instantly at the mention of skulls, "I can stay to see them?"

"I would have it no other way," He took a step closer and wrapped his arms around her, "I will make sure you never leave my side again."

"I'm afraid it's not going to be as simple as that." The group all turned to look at the door to see an elderly woman in grand cushioned wheel chair, "Come with me everyone. We have much to discuss."

* * *

><p>Haruhi tossed the braided threat and collapsed against the closest wall, "Damn that was close."<p>

"Hey," Tamaki looked in her direction, "What do you think she meant when she said, 'it's not going to be as simple as that'?"

"How should I know?"

"It means exactly as I said," the voice replied.

Ranmaru picked up the phone from the floor, "Would you please be so kind as to explain? And how are you on the phone and with the other group at the same time?"

"My, we are full of questions today. Well what you see is a hologram of me. They will be here at my mansion momentarily. And as for our other question.. well long story short, there are indeed laws of equivalence and Nekozawa violated a series of them."

Takenaga plucked the phone from Ranmaru's hand, "So what do we do now?"

"You don't do anything," she replied sternly, "However, Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Suoh, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka all need to go back to the mansion and gather your things. You are all going back home."

**A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for reading. I have a little writers block in terms of how to set the next chapters up, but I will try to post soon. Thanks for putting up with me.**


	11. A Way Back Home

**A/N: Once again I apologize for the long wait.. I mean VERY long wait… Like.. almost a year holy crap. Thank you so much for waiting patiently. I hope this will make up for it. My goal is to get this all done before Camp NaNoWriMo. Wish me luck! It shouldn't take too much longer. If I am reading this outline right… there's only a couple of chapters left.**

Suliman sat back in her chair, gazing at the clouds that lazily floated along the blue sky. Her lips curving into a wrinkled grin, she found her eyes slowly closing. The days have been getting longer over the years and she was getting more and more tired. She knew soon she would meet the same end as the witch, though she hoped it wasn't nearly as painful as her situation. Her eyes started to flutter with fatigue, but she was jarred awake when she felt a small hand cover her own.

"Madam Suliman?" the young man gave her a concerned look as another presented her with a silver tray with a cellphone laying on top of it, "I apologize for the interrupting but it is time to call them."

"No need to apologize," she reached forward and slowly moved her bony fingers to dial, "The sooner this is done, the better," She waited for the click and smiled when she heard a high pitched, energetic greeting, "Hello, Mine Nakahara, could you please connect me to the others. Yes. It's time."

-X-

Haruhi stood in the dark room that seemed to get more eerie with every visit. This was especially true because of the two skeletons and two anatomical dolls (one with only half a body and one with no head). Usually, she wouldn't care less about things like this, but there were a few times she walked past them and could have sworn she hear voices, oddly enough one or two with a British accent. She was sure that a normal girl would have freaked out about the voices being ghosts or something, but she never saw a ghost so there was really no reason to be scared. Besides, if they were going to kill her and haunt her they would have done it the first night she spent there.

However, that was something else she would no longer have to worry about. She was finally going home and it would be the last day she deals with psycho fan girls, screaming men, and finally wear her own clothes. She glanced down at the discarded black dress on the ground and picked it up to whence she found the nearest wire hanger and hooked it onto the bed. She had to admit that it fit kind of nicely, except of course in the breast area, but other than that it wasn't completely horrible. Though, nothing could ever compare to her own PJ's. She had enough of this place and right now all she wanted to do was go home, drink some tea, and maybe even cuddle up under the kotatsu with a tangerine. More than anything, she just wanted to be back in the comfort of her own home.

Her moment of hopeful bliss was put to an end when there was a tap at the door.

"Coming," she quickly opened the door to see Tamaki leaning against the frame with a sparkling, shimmering smile. Literally, it was as though he hugged a fairy and the dust had rubbed off on him. Now that she thought about it…it would explain why he is so happy all the time.

"Well," He extended his hand toward her and took a step forward, "Are you ready to go, my princess?"

For any normal girl at Ouran, they would have melted into a puddle of mush and squealed in delight. Haruhi, however, was immune to these antics ever since she first met the Host Club. It didn't work then and it sure as hell isn't gonna work now.

"Senpai," she gave a quick agitated groan as her fingertips rubbed her forehead, "There is no one here…well no host club members. Do you really-" her eyes went wide as his finger pointed at Haruhi, and it was a mere inches from poking her on the tip of the nose.

"But of course!" he interrupted and walked into the dark room, not even bothering to look around, "A true host is able to use their charm 24/7, perfecting their craft at every chance possible. In fact, now we can go over the rules of a host, yet again. Rule one of a host.."

Thankfully when he is in monologue mode he tends to close his eyes to enter the delusion he is the center of attention. It was because of this that she was able to sneak out of the room and slip into the hallway. She thought she had a moment of silence, that was until a nervous Ranmaru and Takenaga ran toward her screaming for help.

"I don't want to do it again!" Ranmaru slide across the carpet and grabbed at her legs, hugging them for dear life.

She couldn't keep her balance from the impact and fell forward, her slender hands clinging to the wall, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Takenaga grabbed at Ranmaru's legs and did his best to try to yank him off, "Don't mind him, he just doesn't want to face his responsibility."

"When has it been my responsibility!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "I will not wake him up again. Do you know how long it took me to get rid of that bruise mark on my beautiful face!?"

"Well I sure as hell ain't doing it!" He gave another hard yank at the red heads pants legs, but this last pull made Haruhi lose her balance and face down into the red carpet.

"Ow!," she turned on her back and lifted her legs, trying her best kick him away, "Get off me!"

At the sound of her cries, Tamaki instantly ran out of the room and once his eyes laid upon the three, they were a blaze with fury, "Get off my little girl!"

"It's not like that," yelled Ranmaru.

"You say that and yet you are still clinging to my little girl," he grabbed his arms and tried to peel them from Haruhi, but his grip was too tight instead, it was pulling down her pants.

"Senpai, you're not helping!" she desperately grabbed at her pants, kicking even harder than before, "GET. OFF. ME."

"Guys…GUYS!" Takenaga had to yell at the top of her lungs, "Did you hear that?"

The group finally went silent enough to hear a low growl. Tamaki's whole body began to tremble with fear, "I-I know that sound." He looked down the hall and saw a small, familiar figure walking down the hall.

"Oh no," He screech and backed into the closest wall, "Was he taking a nap? Why didn't anyone say anything?"

"That's what I was trying to get Takenaga to do. Aunty called saying she was on the way and he needed to wake up."

"And I told him that there was no way I was going to wake him up again." He shivered at the thought and rubbed his forehead, "I still have nightmares."

Another growl erupted into the halls as the shadow moved forward to reveal the Hypotensive Beast known as Honey.

"Sleepy," his voice was low as he shuffled from one foot to the next, "still…sleepy…"

"H-Honey senpai," Haruhi stuttered, "T-there is no need to be upset, I am sure we can figure something out."

"That won't work," Tamaki whispered, "You and I both know that we have to mention cake or Usa-chan or we don't stand a chance."

"Well think of something," she spat.

"I can't think of anything! That was Mori's specialty… Why don't you!"

"I winged it last time, I didn't even expect it to work…"

"Sleepy…sleepy." The voice grew louder as she walked closer and closer to them.

Takenaga released his leg and moved back as far as he could, screaming as loud as he can, "Someone do something! When he gets close enough I am the first in line here!"

Honey continue to shift from one foot to the next, his eyes glowing with discontent, and he was covered in a purple, evil aura as he got closer.

"Anytime no-" his eyes managed to move past the glowering Mitskuni to see a tall feminine figure walk down the hall, "Aunty! Keep away from him."

She rolled her eyes to ignored him, "What is all this commotion about? We don't have time for all this fooling around, I need to see my darling Sunako."

They were all too petrified with fear to say anything as Honey slowly turned around and growled, "I'm still sleepy."

"You can't sleep all day," she spoke oblivious to his glowering eyes, "And what have I told you boys about keeping this place clean. Why is this rabbit covered in frosting?"

Mitskuni lifted his hands and Haruhi yelled at the top of her lungs, "Get out of the way, hurry!"

Aunty stood and raised and eyebrow, "What?" She glanced to see Honey suddenly smile and grab his pride and joy.

"Usa-chan!" He smiles and wiped the white frosting off his friend, "Silly, you fell asleep eating cake again didn't you?"

All except Aunty, fell onto their back in shock with their feet in the air.

"Y-you've got to be kidding me," Ranmaru sat up and sighed, "I can't believe that was all it took. At least I was able to spare my magnificent face." He gave Aunty a curious look when she covered her mouth and laughed, "W-what?"

"Take a look," she pulled a mirror and he snatched it out his hands.

"My face!" He rubbed his fingers over is black eyes, the brush on his cheek and forehead, "There isn't enough concealer in the world to cover this." he managed to squeeze a tear out of his swollen eyes, "The beaten look can only work for so long. I'm a monster!"

While Aunty was laughing, Harui couldn't help but feel a little guilty, she did kind of kick him a little hard.

"Go cry on your own time. Madam Sullivan is on the line and she needs to make sure that we are ready." Aunty picked up Tamaki, Honey, and Haruhi by the collar of their shirts and tossed them into the dark room.

Honey hugged the rabbit to his chest and glanced around the room, "Wow this room is super neat. Look, there are even jars of fake organs!"

"F-Fake organs?" Tamaki glanced around and went pale white as his eyes finally traveled around to see his surroundings. The manikin, skeleton, piles of banned and X-rated horror DVDs, the huge wall of organs that did not look fake, and skulls. He screeched and hid behind Haruhi, "What kind of commoner enjoys things like this?"

"You were in here before when you talked about those rules of hosting," she rubbed her forehead and groaned, it was at t his point that she didn't even know why she tried anymore.

"I know, I know. My dear Sunako has odd tastes and it took me a while to get used to it. Just stay in there while I finish the call," she waved a nonchalant hand at them and lifted the phone to her ear, "Madam Sullivan?"

"Are you about ready?" the woman's voice was weak and tired over the receiver.

"Yes, but are you okay?"

"I am as fine as I can be at my age," she chuckled, "Now, I am going to ask for your patience. I just learned how to use the call waiting. You'll be on hold for just a moment." She pressed the button and switched over to the other line, "Hello?"

-X-

Sunako sat on the edge of the bed in the dark room and stared at the black carpet beneath her feet. She didn't even bother to look up when she heard a knock on the door, "Yes?"

"Creature of darkness," the door creaked open to reveal Beelzenef peeking his head in and waving, before Nekozawa peeked his head in as well, "The others are waiting in the dark arts room and though I love to see them in terror…" He paused for a moment and chuckled, "You know, I don't know where I was going with that one." He noticed that she wasn't looking up to give her usual sinister grin.

The puppet tugged at his hood and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Indeed I think you do have a valid point my friend."

He made his way across the room and silently sat beside her. For a moment he waited in darkness for her to say something, but still she sat there staring at the ground.

"Sunako," he tried his best to urge, "You know you can talk to me. Whatever is causing you such plight, tell me and I will make sure to burden them with a curse that will last generations."

"It won't help," She spoke finally, "Do you want me to leave so badly?"

"Of course not!" he abruptly stood to his feet and rub a hand softly against her cheek so that her deep purple eyes could gaze into his shimmering blue eyes, "Sunako, I would love nothing more to have you here, but doing so would have adverse effects."

"I thought your liked chaos!" She slammed her hand on the wall and her eyes shifted from purple to blood red as she cackled, "We could have the world in complete chaos and we could rule all creatures of light to cast them into unending darkness!"

For a moment Nekozawa stood there blinking rapidly, "I love the enthusiasm, surely I do, but this excitement is out of desperation." He received his confirmation when he watched her red eyes slowly fade back to a sad deep purple, "Besides, that would be uncontrolled chaos. You are asking us to control something of that magnitude of a tornado or even a hurricane. Something like that would only create more chaos, even for us. Even I know better than to attempt to play God. There must be equivalence."

"B-but," she used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the tears cascading down her cheeks, "I don't want to leave. What if I never see you again?"

"That is enough Sunako," his voice was gentle as he moved toward her and wrapped her tight into his embrace, "I will not lose you. No matter what, I will find a way, I promise you that."

Sunako looked up and searched for reassurance in his eyes, "Really?"

"On the cursed souls of Beelzenef and I, you have my word," He smiled and opened the door for her, "Come."

She held tightly to his hand, as she was lead down the halls. She grabbed his fingers tightly as she looked at the candlelit hallway. Sunako paused slightly and tried to pull back when she came to the door to the dark arts room.

Giving a reassuring smile, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and led her into the room. While the two were a bit dismal, the others were actually very content. Mori sat with a small smile on his lips as Yuki sat perched on his shoulder chatting about the events of the evil witch. While Kyohei sat against the wall carefully tossing and catching the head of a certain manikin.

"Hiroshi!" Sunako ran over, popped him on the top of his head, and snatched the head from his fingers, "how dare you!"

"Son of a… aaaah!" Kyohei rubbed his head and muttered a few bad words underneath is breath, "I was bored!"

"So you do that to my Hiroshi?" she glared and pressed the head to her chest.

As the two fought, Nekozawa glanced around the room, "Mori, where are the others?"

Silently he reached forward and passed a paper to Nekozawa. Beelzenef held the paper as he read it out loud, "We regret to inform you but several of the host members will be unable to attend. Several are still traumatized from recent events, however a camera has been placed on Mori."

"Mm?" Mori put Yuki on the ground and proceeded to frantically search his pockets and his shirt pockets.

"Unknown to Mori of course because we would lose connection at our homes."

Mori then glared slightly and sat back against the wall.

"In case of an emergency," Nekozawa continued to read, "The Ootori Police is at your disposal."

Yuki smiled, "Well I thought he was a heartless bastard but that was pretty nice."

"Underneath," Mori grunted, pointing to the second paper underneath.

He slid the paper from underneath and his eyes went wide, "I must say I am not surprised."

"What is it?" Kyohei was able to stray away from the conversation and snatched the paper, "What the hell? Is this a bill? Holy shit that's a lot of money."

"Actually it's a discount because it has to do with his host members. But I presume this amount is for the use of his Elite Police Force," despite the massive amount zeros he chuckled, "That one was always very strict about his business. I do admit a bit of admiration about that."

"So wait, you have enough to pay for that?" Kyohei looked at the number and quickly shoved the paper back at Nekozawa, "Must be nice to be rich, that damn number made my wallet cry."

The room went silent at the sound of a chuckle.

Yuki instantly ran over and clung to Mori's leg, "W-what was t-that?"

"My apologies," he walked over to the alter and picked up the cellphone, "I was contacted by Madam Suliman and it seems I put it on speaker instead of hold."

The tiny blonde let out a sigh of relief and then a quick chuckle as Mori ruffled his hair.

"Everything is place on the other side. Are you about ready?" she asked.

Nekozawa couldn't help but notice that her voice was getting quieter and weaker by the moment, "Yes, they merely need to stand in the middle of the symbol and we can start," Yuki and Kyohei took that as their cue to move. Nekozawa paused slightly, "Are you quite sure that you are ready for such a task?"

"My dear child, I am more than prepared. The real question is… are _you_ truly prepared for this. You are giving up quite a bit for this."

"There is no other way," he tried to whispered, "I have come to terms with it and I assure you that I am as prepared as I can be."

"Fine get everyone in their positions and I will start."

There was a chanting on the receiver Sunako joined the others in the middle of the add symbol on the floor. It was a mix of pentagons and circles with a language she had never seen before. And as Madam Suliman's voice began the rise the floor began to light up.

"Finally!" Kyohei cheered, "We'll be home."

Sunako could only ignore his words as she kept her gaze on Nekozawa and gasped when she saw a single tear slide down his eye.

_I may use the Dark Arts but I am the slave to the law of equivalence. Like everything else in the world…to gain something, something must be given._

She reached out and grabbed his cloak.

"Creature of darkness, you can't hold on to me! It will ruin the incantation!"

Suliman stopped for a moment, "Whatever you are doing over there, finish it quickly. It's taking the spell longer to complete."

"The law of equivalence."

Nekozawa's eyes went wide at her words, "Sunako…"

"What did you give up… what the hell did you sacrifice?"

"Sunako. Now is not the best time and it would be best if you just let that go."

"I won't," her lipped quivered as she held back the tears and her eyes desperately searched his, "What did you give up to do all of this?"

He managed to release her grip on his sleeve and instead grabbed her hand and pulled her slightly closer to him, making his lips pressed against hers. However, this one wasn't like the others, it was hungry and desperate to convey his need for her. When he broke the kiss he let out a deep breath.

"I sacrificed myself." He gave a weak smile and pushed her roughly back onto the symbol, where she was engulfed in light, "I hope that one day you can forgive me."

-X-

Sunako yelled as she suddenly sat up in her bed. She gasped as she looked around her room. Her eyes were frantically searching for something but she didn't know what. Eventually she looked at the time. If she didn't hurry she wouldn't have time to make breakfast for the creatures of light.

She started to move her legs when she suddenly felt something on her legs. Glancing down she saw the head of Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi," she whispered, "Why aren't you connected to your body." She quickly pushed back the sheets to hear something fall to the floor with a hallow 'thunk'. Nakahara decided to ignore the sound and get Hiroshi successfully back to his own body. She smiled when it clicked back and wanted to take a step back to admire the view when she felt something hit the heel of her foot.

She turned and glanced down to see and pick up a magnificent skull, "I've never seen you before," she traced her fingers along the skeletons jaw. With it in her fingers like this, it felt surprisingly familiar, "I've never seen you…so why…" she closed her eyes and pressed it tightly to her chest, "Why does it hurt so much looking at you."

The door slammed open and Kyohei stomped in, "Nakahara! You didn't make breakfast now we have to hur—" his face quickly changed to sympathy and he put his hands in his pockets, "What's wrong Nakahara?"

"Nothing," she whimpered and quickly turned her back to him.

"Nothing, huh?" He turned her around and used the knuckle of his index finger to wipe a tear from her eyes, "then why are you crying?"

"I said I don't know," to her surprised she sobbed and collapsed onto her knees hugging the skull tighter to her chest, "but every time I look at this, I can't seem to stop crying."

-X-

Back at Ouran Academy, classes had just ended and the Host Club members were gathering in the usual music room.

Hikaru and Karou flopped on the nearest couch and released a loud yawn.

Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Haruhi, "Tired?"

"You have no idea," the twins said in unison, "But we have no idea why. We can usually go with less than 3 hours of sleep and do just fine."

Haruhi gasped, "3 hours? What could you two possibly be doing so late at…" When they gave her a mischievous grin she shook her head "Never mind, I really don't need to know."

"Spoilsport," the two stuck their tongue out at her and chuckled.

Karou sighed, "I would come up with a smartass remark but I am too exhausted to try."

"Tell me about it." Said his brother.

Honey walked toward the group with Usa-chan being dragged along the ground, "Me too," he rubbed his eyes and blinked repeatedly, "I've been nodding on and off all day. I think I want to sleep in one class, but something scary must have happened because they all looked terrified."

Haruhi looked away and mumbled, "Gee, I wonder why."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses as he kept his gaze in his little black book, "It could easily be just one of those days. However, strangely enough, there has been several of our regular customers who have also complained about fatigue."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "And you care why?"

"Because several of these same customers complained they were too tired to participate and decided not to participate."

"right," Karou nodded, figuring out his hidden objective, "No customers means a decline in sales."

The twins shook their head and gave a weak smile, "That's the vice-president for you."

"Ignoring that," he stated, "Does anyone recall yesterday's events?"

Tamaki walked into the room with eyes half closed, "I know what I did yesterday." He positioned his arms so it looked as though he was doing the waltz with someone, "Haruhi and I were dancing all night long. Daddy was so happy and so proud of his little girl." Suddenly his body just collapsed to the ground, where he snored loudly.

"Well now that the moron is asleep, I repeat my question. Does anyone recall yesterday's events?"

In unison, everyone shook their head in the negative.

"Odd," he grumbled and stared intently at his book.

Haruhi moved a bit closer hoping to catch a peek inside, "Why? Something wrong?"

"Well it would appear that we had guests yesterday that tripled our usual input, but I didn't write own a name. nor did I write any other information to reference back to him or her."

Honey climbed up Mori like a try and gasped, "Wow, that is strange! You are usually so strict about that book."

Mori gave a nod in agreement.

"Yeah," said the twins, "Very weird and totally boring."

All heads turned to the same direction when a large door slowly creaked open.

Kyoya was the first to greet him, "Nekozawa, to what do we owe the honor?"

"Oh, are you gonna curse Tama-chan in his sleep?" Honey asked curiously.

Nekozawa glanced down at his sleeping body, "Tempting, but no." he glanced from face to face, "I just thought that an acquaintance of mine might be here."

"Well no," Haruhi answered, "We are the only ones who came here today, but we can help you find them. What does this acquaintance look like?"

"I uh…I don't know," he mumbled softly.

The twins sat up on the couched and tilted their heads.

"Well what is the name?" asked one.

"Do they go to this school?" asked the other.

He shook his head, "I don't know." The puppet, Beelzenef, dropped his head in despair and Nekozawa did the same thing. As he stood there, a purple aura began to rise around him.

Naturally, the other members grew a bit nervous and took a step back. Except for Tamaki who was still asleep and Kyoya who was too tied up in his book to care. "I apologize for the inconvenience." With that, he moved back into the room and the door slowly closed shut.

"Okay, that was freaky," Haruhi mumbled.

Honey shook his head, "more like terrifying. I have never seen him act that way before."

Kyoya shrugged, "it's really none of our concern," he closed his phone and put it back in his pocket, "Well I called the bank and our records are indeed in order, and since no hosts are coming today, we can pack up early an call it a day."

Haruhi started to follow the others and paused, "what about Tamaki senpai?"

"I already called his home. His maids are coming now to pick him up, so there is no need to worry."

"And Nekozawa senpai?"

"Not much we can do there. I would offer my police force, for a nominal fee of course, but they won't be able to find anything if he can't give them a name or description."

She kept her gaze at his door and could not help but remember the palpable depression in his blue eyes, "I still feel bad for the guy. Whoever he lost, they must have been really important."


	12. A Halloween Night Party

"Okay, I need a full report on the last items you've cleaned," the maid responded to her co-worker with the long ebony hair.

"Well," she thought deeply as she ascended the stairs, "I've just finished dusting the living room, the parlor, and..." as she turned around the corner she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" asked the other maid. Her gaze slowly followed the direction of the other woman to see little Kirimi standing in front of a door, hugging a black book to her chest.

"Wait, isn't that the Masters door?" she took a step forward when a muscular hand halted her.

"Please don't," said the bald butler, "Allow the Mistress and the Master to work this out."

They all watched silently when Kirimi finally had the courage to knock on the door. The door slowly creaked open to reveal the caped Nekozawa. The hood of his cloak covered his face more than usual giving him quite the frightening aura.

"Yes, Kirimi," he spoke with an exasperated voice.

She held up the black book, "Big brother, can you please read me a story. I mean tonight is Hallo-"

"I'm sorry not tonight," he was about to close the door when she dropped the book and pressed her palm against the door.

"But you have to protect me from the bad monsters tonight."

"You will be fine Kirimi… I just can't…" he lifted his hand over his face, "I just can't." with that, he quickly closed the door.

She inhaled deeply and rubbed her eyes. "B-but.. You promised!" she picked up the book and threw it at the door so it made a loud thunk before running off to her room.

The tall butler glared with such at a ferocity that the other maids gasped and moved away mumbling something about having to clean the kitchen.

He stomped toward the door and kicked open the door.

"Enough of this! Unhand me at once!" Nekozawa yelled and swung as the Butler carried him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Please remain seated," was all he said as he dropped Nekozawa down on the black leather couch, before going to TV.

"What is the meaning of this," Beelzenef moved his arms and pointed to the bald man, "Yes good question. Why on earth are you wearing those bizarre glasses?"

The man stilled and suddenly turned, "You notice my glasses but you fail to notice.." he stood silently for a moment and exhaled deeply, "These are spy specs." He pointed to the small glass circle in the right corner, "I have been using them to record the following interactions. Please watch the screen, Master." Upon hitting play, the screen flickered to life and showed days upon days of Kirimi knocking on the door at about the same time. Every time Nekozawa rejected her with the same excuse.

"Master, in the course of a year you have rejected Mistress Kirimi over and over again. But tonight was the first night she lost all faith in you and cried." He crossed his arms, "I know you are depressed but don't take your little sister with you. If you keep this up, she will not reject you because she fears you, but because you lost her trust. At that age… that is not something easily repaired." He gave a deep bow, "I hope you can forgive me Master but I had to make the situation known."

He then turned off the TV and walked away, leaving Nekozawa alone to his thoughts.

Nekozawa slid his hand through his black wig and let out a shaky breath, "W-what have I done. Kirimi… she put such faith in me and I literally slammed the door in her face."

Beelzenef waved his arms and kept pointing to the stair.

"Yes, I won't lose my little sister. I have to talk to her. I have to apologize," he suddenly stood to his feet and ran down the halls. Out of breath, he knocked on Kirimi's door.

She opened the door and gasped to see him, "Big brother what are you doing here?"

He was going to apologize but then he saw her bloodshot eyes. She had been crying and that tore his soul apart, "Kirimi." He dropped to his knees and pulled her into his embrace, "I hope that one day you can forgive me for being such a neglectful brother." His voice cracked when he felt her hug him back, "I love you Kirimi."

"I love you too," she clung to him as if desperate for his comfort.

They were brought out of a hug when Nekozawa heard sniffling. He turned to see several maids dabbing their eyes with their aprons.

"Sorry," one spoke up, "We are just so happy to see you two back to normal. We were so worried."

He rose to his feet and sighed, "I'm sorry. It seems in my depression i neglected those close to me. I assre you, I will make sure that it does not happen again."

"We knew you would come around," she smiled, "Oh before I forget. There is a letter that came for you today. It was dropped off by a man in a suit."

Nekozawa reached out and read the paper. His eyes went wide and a smile broke on his lips.

"Master Nekozawa?"

"Gather everyone!" he shouted with delight, "According to this I have permission to host a party tonight!"

The few maids gathered around gasped in unison, "T-they lifted the ban?"

"Yes! Something about a will and a lawyer coming later," he frowned slightly, "We have to follow a few stipulations but nothing that we can't go around."

Kirimi tugged at his cloak, "Do I get to dress up to?"

"Yes," He gently patted her head, "Whatever you wish."

"I want to be a fairy!"

Nekozawa snapped his fingers, "Call a tailor and make sure she gets the best fairy outfit."

"Yes sir," a maid giggled and ran out of sight.

"Someone call up for food. I want crunchy food, sushi, the works! And call my favorite company for decorations." He paused, "Nothing with cats. Isn't that right Kirimi." He didn't wait for her to respond and merely clapped his hands, "Come, we have so little time to make this night of terror a true delight."

-X-

However, at another pearly white mansion, it was not nearly as cheerful. At the dinner table, four gorgeous men sat there looking at the empty plates. They all sat there in silence as Sunako moved slowly about the kitchen. With a sigh, she slapped food on their plates.

"I'm not hungry. I'll come back out later to dishes," she tossed her apron to the ground, "I'll be in my room."

They all waited until they heard her door room close before sighing in unison.

Yuki poked his fork at the food and mumbled, "Maybe it will be better this time…"

"I doubt that," Takenaga interjected, "We all know how this will turn out. The miso will be ice cold.'

Ranmaru slid a stray strand of hair behind his ear, "The rice will be crunchy with no flavor."

Kyohei sighed and sobbed, "And the fish will be lukewarm."

They all sighed in unison again.

Yuki rubbed his growling stomach, "I thought since it was Halloween she would be in a better mood, but it made thing worse. What do we do now?"

Takenaga sat back in the chair, "Well I am worried about her. I thought after a few months she would feel better, but it's Halloween and she is still…"

"What on earth happened to make her so down in the dumps," Ranmaru pouted and opened his cell when it began to vibrate, "why can't she be like one of my little kittens. Some chocolate and flowers cheer them up. Mm, and a bit of pampering leaves them positively purring."

"Well I offered her a banned horror and she just walked past me like she was a zombie." The black haired beauty groaned, "I am completely out of ideas."

The red head screamed and tossed his phone away, "NO!"

Yuki jumped and ran to grab his phone, "You love this thing more than life itself. What's wrong?" he paused and read the scream, "Boys get dressed in your best costumes we are going on a trip. XoXo. Is this from Auntie?"

"Yes it is!" he shrieked.

Kyohei rubbed his ear, "Why the hell you are freaking out? So we have to go somewhere. Maybe we can finally get some descent food."

"No. No. No. No. I refuse," Ranmaru pushed away from the dinner table and stood, "Every time she takes us somewhere, something goes wrong. I'm getting out of here while I have the chance." Ranmaru lightly jogged to the door and when he opened it Aunty stood there in an elaborate, red Geisha outfit with pink cherry blossom petals falling. She even had a matching fan.

"And where do you think you're going?" she smirked as she delicately waved the fan.

"I-I was just going out for some fresh air," he chuckled weakly.

"Oh I think not. I know for a fact you are all going to get dressed."

"But I don't have a Halloween costume." He gave an award winning smile.

"Oh that's quite alright. I have some provided for you."

Yuki walked toward the two, "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking but where are we going?"

"Silly Yuki," she laughed loudly and fanned herself, "When one has a costume; one must go to a party."

-X-

Nekozawa stood at the top of the stairs and marveled at his handy work. For a last minute put together it was pretty well. There was a wide array of food. There were cobwebs, real ones of course. The usual scary decorations and he was even able to conjure up a few ghost spiders and entities. However, they are just complacent ones that could do no real harm. Unfortunately the committee made sure that anything he summoned couldn't do harm to anyone, which ruins his night of terror.

That he could deal with but what he really did not like was the paramedics waiting outside. He walked toward the window and watched at the two men conversed against the large square vehicle.

"It's a security blanket," he mumbled under his breath, "How can I strike true fear in the hearts of my visitors if they have that to assure their safety. No this won't work at all." Beelzenef rubbed his face against the glass and shook as though it was laughing, "Yes, we will have to make something happen."

"Wow you really suck as a host," said a familiar voice.

He turned to see the familiar face, "Ah, Karou and Hikaru. I am pleased that you could make it. I assume this means that the host club is here."

"We couldn't miss something like this," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, but it's surprisingly tame," said Karou.

Nekozawa frowned slightly, "Yes, I was finally allowed to throw a Halloween party but they tied me down by too many rules to have some real fun."

"But that's beside the point," the twins said in unison, "You need to be a good host and entertain your guests. Do a trick with your black magic or something."

"W-what!" he yelled in protest as he was lifted by the twins and carried to the rest of the host club. He would have left the instant the twins let go but Kirimi was sitting by Tamaki. She sat on the long couch beside him wearing a white pixie outfit, complete with a wand. He couldn't help but feel a ping of jealous as she laughed cheerfully.

"Big Brother!" she ran over and clung to Nekozawa's cloak, "they said you were going to do a black magic trick."

"W-what!" Tamaki began to sweat and swallowed hard, "There is no need for that."

"I uh.." he faltered for a moment, trying to think of something, then saw the cauldron spewing white smoke around the snack, "Ah, this will do sufficiently." He waved his hand over it and spoke softly. For a second, the section of the mansion went completely quiet. The white smoke from the cauldron lifted higher and higher until finally it separated into a large ball. It lifted and changed shape of that of several hundred butterflies.

Kirimi giggled as the images fluttered around her before slipping under and out the door. "Where are they going?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm not sure." He said in mock innocence.

At the door Aunty was about to knock and stepped back to see smoke now flowing from the bottom.

"Whoa," Kyohei took a step closer, "Is the damn place on fire?"

The group watched as the smoke fluttered out as butterflies and moved toward the paramedics.

"Oh?" chuckled one, "I thought this was supposed to be a scary Halloween party but this isn't so bad." Suddenly the butterflies transformed and turned into bats with large fangs. "What the!" the bats continued to swoop down like real bats scaring the paramedics. "No way, I am not paid enough for this!" The two men quickly got in the ambulance and drove off into the distance.

There was a small chuckle and it slowly grew.

"Sunako?" Yuki bent down slightly and saw the creepy smile on her face, "Guys! Sunako is smiling again!"

Takenaga nodded, "it's creepy as hell! Yes, that's the Sunako we know and love."

Aunty clapped her hands, "perfect," she rang the doorbell, "I knew this was just what she needed."

The door was opened by a maid dressed as ninja, "Hello and welcome to the Nekozawa mansion. Oh wow you all are so gorgeous." She clapped her hands, "Let's see if can figure it out. You are a geisha," she pointed to aunty and moved her finger to Takenaga, "A vampire." Her finger traveled to Ranmaru, "A mummy." Then to Kyohei, "oh a prince?" then her gaze went to the cloaked draped Sunako, "You must be a..um.. Ghost?"

Kyohei shook his head, "No she's the grim reaper, but she gets that a lot. Can we come in or what? I'm frikken starving!"

"oh yes, please come in," she moved to the side and smiled, "enjoy yourselves."

When they walked through the door Kyohei and the others had their sight on one thing and one thing only. The food. They didn't care about the creepy guy in the cloak playing with the smoke in the cauldron, food was the main objective.

As the four men went to the join the other ladies it went silent instantly.

While the girls stayed in stunned silence, Sunako wanted to take the chance to enjoy time away from the creatures of light. She was going to follow a sad spirit when Aunty grabbed her wrist, "ah, ah, ah." She grinned, "You can enjoy the creepy things later but first I need you to follow me."

"Ah but aunty…"

"Sunako…" she dragged her quietly by the hood of her cloak into a quiet hallway. "Enough struggling. Sunako, I have been worried about you all year. This is the first time in a long time that I have finally seen you smile. You mother was worried and it took a lot of work to keep your dad away because I know he would make the situation worse."

"Aunty," she dipped her head down, "I'm sorry aunty. I admit something was bothering me but for some reason being here makes me feel better." She rubbed her palm against the wall, "it's like I've been here before."

"I am just relieved to see you back to normal," she opened the nearest door to reveal a man in a black suit and a suite case on the table, "You have to talk to this man here about a will and then you can go back and chase those ghosts you are so fond of."

"Okay," She slunk in the chair and pulled back the hood of the cape.

The man in the suit smiled, "I'm sorry but we are waiting on just one more person before we can continue."

Back downstairs, the boys were greedily stuffing their faces.

"Where are you from?" inquired one girl.

"Um, do you live in this area?" another tried to gather attention.

It was finally Ranmaru who spoke up, "You will have to excuse us. We haven't had anything to eat, but how rude of me." He moved to the girl beside him and rubbed a finger under his chin, "I should have drunk up the view of the sight before me."

The girl swooned and instantly started to move toward him along with several other girls.

Yuki smiled as several tried to hug him but he couldn't help but notice a shadow slowly sinking into the couch.

"Too bright," it mumbled.

"B-Brother?" Kirimi rubbed his back, "are you okay?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "it would seem that Nekozawa is blinded by the light of these new comers."

Kyohei rolled his eyes, "Man you sound like Sunako Nakahara. She always calls us creatures of light."

"I would say she is right," Nekozawa pulled down the hood of his cloak and groaned, "by the great cat deities, I swear I feel like I am going to melt!"

"Master?" said the tall, bald butler, "You presence is required in the spare work room."

"Yes, of course," he quickly stood to his feet and followed the Butler down the hall, "I am so thankful for the distraction, but I think I will go to my dark arts room for a moment."

"I'm sorry but your presence really is required in the spare work room. A will needs to be worked out with you."

"A will? A will from who?"

"I was not allowed to know that information sir."

"Of course, thank you. I will go to the room at once." Nekozawa made his made to the room he opened the door, "I apologize for the wait."

When he stepped in he saw the long haired woman turn in her chair to look back at him. When her purple eyes locked with his and he could not look away. There was something amazingly familiar, her beauty was damn near… haunting. And she wore the same cloak as his.

The man in the suit cleared his throat, "sorry but if we could continue with the will?"

The two both looked away and brushed deeply.

"I apologize," he sat in the chair next to her, doing everything in his strength not to look at her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two today. I am Mr. Howl Jenkins Pendragon," he removed his fedora cap to reveal his short golden locks, "I was asked to give carry out the will of Madame Suliman." He took a gloved hand on the suite case and his blue eyes sparkled with amusement, "and I have something in this box for the three of you."

"Three?" Sunako asked.

He pointed to the brown puppet, "I was speaking of that as well."

"What? How does this Madame Suliman know about Beelzenef?"

Pendragon smiled and waved a finger tsking, "That information will come in due time." He opened the suitcase on the desk to reveal a loosely braided , three strand rope. "Now I want you all to take a strand that resembles your skin tone."

Sunako, Nekozawa, and even Beelzenef leaned forward and held tightly to a strand.

"Now I need you all to pull, until the braid is free and you are all holding your own string."

As the three tugged on their section of string, Pendragon tapped the back of their palms causing a series of golden sparkles to emit from his finger upon contact, "Coadunatio diligo infinitas infinitio."

When the strings were separated, the room began to spin a bit for the two.

"What is going on?" Sunako whispered she started to stand up but the golden haired man gently pushed them back in the chair.

"Sorry, this incantation is known to take a toll on people," he chuckled, "Perhaps it's best if you… sleep it off." She snapped his fingers and the world suddenly went black.


	13. A Promise Kept

It all happened so quickly she wasn't sure if it was all true. There were flashes of girls running toward her. Of teen boys she beat up. A little girl with pigtails. A tall bald butler with a scary face. She saw image after image of other creatures of light. The images were going so fast, she almost didn't catch them. But what she did notice what that every time she saw that man with the cat puppet… it made her heart race. She knew him she was sure that she knew him.

Then she saw him getting close and closer to her, she felt his lips pressed against hers and she didn't get a nose bleed. Sunako had never felt this way about anyone.

_I will not lose you. No matter what, I will find a way. I promise you that._

_On the cursed souls of Beelzenef and I. you have my word._

She sat up suddenly in the comfort of her bed and gasped for air.

"Umehito Nekozawa," she rubbed her fingers on her lips.

"Nakahara!" Kyohei kicked down the door, "You saw it didn't you?"

"Why are you in my room!? How did you get in my room?!"

"I don't know. I just remember seeing some dude with gold hair, snapped his fingers and I woke up in my room," he grabbed his own hair in frustration, "I don't have time for this! We have to go!"

"W-what, but what if..."

"You can be unsure on the bus ride there. We know where he lives we have to go!"

"Kyohei!" Yuki ran into the room, "did you see. I remember. I remember everything! Sunako are you going to go see him."

"W-wait a second I haven't decided to-"

Takenaga ran into the room, "Guys, I just checked. We know the taxi's don't run late and the next bus leaves in less than 8 minutes."

"Wait, what about Ranmaru?" Yuki screeched with flailed arms.

"We don't have time for the drama queen, he's probably still asleep. We need to go, now!"

Kyohei grabbed a wrist and ran out the door, "I promise you will thank me later for this!"

The three ignored the mumbling as they ran through the early morning to the charter bus. When they got in the took a seat and let out a sigh of relief.

"Made it," Kyohei sighed deeply and finally let go of the wrist. "Now, Ranmaru I promise that we will make it back to the mansion… Ranmaru!?"

The sleep Ranmaru glared through sleepy eyes, "I tried to tell you! When you reached for Sunako she yanked me just as I walked in and pushed me toward you."

"Crap!" Takenaga ran to the driver, "Please, you have to turn around!"

-X-

Sunako sat in the comfort of her room and wrapped her arms around the anatomical figure, "Hiroshi," she whispered, "I remember it all! But what if he doesn't remember. It's been a w hole year…I just can't. The worst part is, I try to block it out but I can't seem to."

From the darkness of her room she hear rapid knocking. "I bet it's the creatures of light trying to come back in." she smirked, " I could keep them out for the night." She tried to ignore the knocking but it was relentless. Seeing she had no other choice she left the safety of her room to open the door.

"Would you keep it d-down…" she gasped and took a step back.

"Creature of darkness," said the familiar voice.

"Nekozawa.."

He smiled and rubbed a hand on her cheek, "I told you that I would keep my promise."

She smiled and felt a tear slip from her eye, "I thought you forgot me," she smiled at the cat puppet wiped the stray tear from her eye.

"He is correct. We could never forget you, at least not for long." He blushed slightly and pressed his lips against her.

She stiffened for a moment then slowly moved into him. When the kiss broke she rubbed her nose and was almost shocked when there was no nosebleed.

He chuckled as she did the same notion, "Now that I have you, I will make sure that you never leave my sight again."

"How?"

Nekozawa grabbed her hand and smiled knowingly, "Just leave that to me."

-X-

"No!" a man screamed at the top of his lungs. He was on his hand and knees hitting his fists into the marble steps, "I refuse! She is not allowed."

"Honey that is enough!" the beautiful woman with purple eyes and jet black hair, "she has made her choice."

"She made the wrong choice," he turned his gaze to Kyohei and grabbed his leg, "You were supposed to turn her normal! But him!" he pointed to the man in the black cloak, "He is a carbon copy of my little girl."

Yuki smirked, "He is taking I really hard."

Takenaga shrugged, "Well what did you expect."

"I know but you think Sunako's mom would be the one to be worried too."

Ranmaru smiled, "Oh no, not her. That woman is a free spirit." He groaned when Takenaga elbowed him in the side.

"She is also married."

He smiled and shrugged, "Technicalities."

Yuki shook his head, "Still a playa."

Sunako walked out of the mansion to see her father sobbing on Kyohei's leg, "Daddy what are you doing!"

"Why! My little girl likes skulls and horror movies with all the s-s-screaming and.." his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground.

"Oh dear," his wife moved over and with minimum effort she carried the massive husband over her shoulder.

Nekozawa watched in amazement, "I see where Sunako gets her strength."

"Oh," she giggled, "flattery will get you everywhere. But let's get one thing clear. You will take good care of her or else you will have to deal with me. Understood." She said it all with a smile but the threat was unmistakable.

He actually shivered a little from that threatening smile, "I love Sunako and I want nothing more than her happiness."

She took a step forward and gazed deep into his eyes. To say he was scared was an understatement. No he was terrified but this was someone Sunako loved and he would do whatever that needed.

Suddenly stare off was over and she started laughing, "Alright. Just follow the rules and you won't have to worry about me."

He didn't know he was holding his breath until he slowly exhaled and put a hand over his heart, "My that was more intimidating that I had anticipated."

Sunako was about to move toward him when suddenly she felt a hand grab her arm, "Nakahara!"

She turned toward him and looked at his hand then his face, "What?"

"Just…I'm happy for you okay!" she rubbed his hand though his hair, "Just… make sure you drop by and make me some fried shrimp."

"Are you serious! I leave and all you think about is food!"

Takenaga stepped between the yelling two and smiled, "Some things never change. But seriously, don't forget us okay?"

Yuki sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "This place won't be the same without you."

"Yeah, you know my number," Ranmaru smiled with a wink.

"Goodbye creatures of light." Smiled and waved goodbye to the group as she slipped into the limousine.

Nekozawa moved in and sat beside her.

"So," she whispered, "What do we do now?"

"You mean besides follow the rules of your Mother and Father?" he picked up the large binder and began to read aloud, "No sleeping in the same room, no sleeping in the same bed. So on and so forth."

"Are you okay with this?" Sunako looked away.

He gently grabbed her chin and turned her face toward his, "I have never been so sure in my life."

"So what happens now?"

He put his hand over hers and smiled; "Only time can tell."


	14. Epilogue

"And the limousine drove off into the sunset. The End." The man with the dusty blonde hair chuckled, "So how was that for a scary story?"

The little boy crossed his arms and pouted, "Not scary at all!"

"But there was a grim reaper, cats, and scary girls," the man protested, "There was even some black magic."

"So? That story was stupid. It didn't say who that lawyer was or what happened to him."

He shrugged, "He was a minor character."

"So… everyone fell asleep when he snapped his fingers?"

"Magic."

"Lame! I'm gonna ask uncle for a better story."

"Please don't!" the man pleaded, "Just go to sleep until your mother gets home."

"NO!" he slide out of the racecar bed and ran out the room.

"Takeda!" the man yelled and tried to grab him but the young man slipped right out of reach.

The boy giggled as he ran downstairs and headed straight or the kitchen, "Uncle!" He smiled as he watched his uncle reading from a book, "now we just need two drop of the…" he paused and looked up, "Takeda, aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Yes he is," the man called from the distance.

The boy giggled and hid under the man's cloak, "No! I want to help Uncle Nekozawa with an incantation."

"Please don't. It's bed time."

"Did you read him a story?" Nekozawa asked.

"Yes. He didn't want a book so I told him the story of how you and Sunako met."

"That's not a good scary story," In walked Sunako who picked up the giggling young man, "I could always tell you another scary story. This one is about an angel statue."

"Yeah!" cheered the boy.

"NO!" yelled the man, "Last time you told him a story he was in the bed with us for a month."

"Dad!" the boy blushed, "It wasn't a month... just a few days."

"Yeah… try a few weeks kiddo."

"Hmm," Nekozawa rubbed his chin, "Perhaps you are not ready for something like that."

The boy pouted and stared at the puppet, "Beelzenef, tell them I am ready for scary stories."

The puppet shook his head and waved his hands frantically.

"See… he agrees," Sunako pointed out, "But next year you can help us with conjuring death. How does that sound?"

"yeah! I want to meet the grim reaper," he giggled.

"I think I came in at the wrong part of that," a woman walked in with long wavy hair and pink lipstick.

"Mommy!" he ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"Big brother, please stop getting him addicted to dark magic." She moved over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then turned to Sunako, "And you are encouraging him."

Sunako chuckled and gave a shrug, "sorry."

"Well I am done with my shift, let's go home honey."

The man smiled and gave a bow to both Nekozawa and Sunako. "Thank you for letting us stay."

"The pleasure is ours of course," Umehito smiled and waved them out.

When the three were safely buckled in the car, Takeda got listless and looked out the windows of the car, "hey dad?"

With his hands tight on the wheel he looked away briefly to glance at the rearview mirror, "Yes?"

"You told me about how Uncle met Aunty, but how did you meet mom?"

He pulled the car to a jerky stop. He and Kirimi exchanged glances before the car finally moved again.

"Um," she turned in the passenger seat and smiled, "that's a story for another night."

**A/N: I can't thank you all enough for putting up with me. I have to apologize. I know these chapters feel a bit rushed but I wanted this to finish so badly and I wanted to be on the midnight of Halloween.**

**So I hope it was worth the wait and I want to thank you all for the comments and support.**

**It is official on Halloween that the story if finished, well not including the fact that I have to go back and error check… like many of my stories.**

**Thank you and have an awesome Halloween! And for those who don't celebrate… have a fun.. candy/scary movie night!**


End file.
